


Souless

by EmeraldTears



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Tano Deserves Better, Ahsoka deserves a girlfriend, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe-Ahsoka does not leave the Jedi, Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, F/F, F/M, Gray Jedi (Star Wars), M/M, Multi, OC Gray Jedi Council, OFC is a Gray Jedi, Platonic!Obi-Wan/Anakin, Rex has a soulmate, Slow Burn, Smut, because clones deserve love too, but not too many so as to be confusing, oh and did I mention soulmates?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:48:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 41,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28535418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldTears/pseuds/EmeraldTears
Summary: Ophelia Leorra had a unique obligation to seeing the demise of Darth Sidious through, that obligation was Ahsoka Tano, the beautiful Togurta whose name she wore on her skin,the one who she could never truly have
Relationships: Ahsoka Tano/Original Female Character(s), Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Padmé Amidala/Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Platonic!Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 13
Kudos: 35





	1. The Shadows of the Gray

> Peace was scarce in times of war, it was pursued, most died for it, but very few ever accomplished it. This was a truth Ophelia knew, and knew well.

She knew it in the eyes of the clone soldiers, whose bodies she found still wide eyed and hopeful; she knew it among the innocent caught in the crossfire, those who never knew life well enough to begin with, who were steadfastly torn from it. 

“A woe, death is, however, the carnage? It is atrocious,” Ophelia’s former master, Ofor Astram, was the most snobby Twi’lek she had ever had the privilege of knowing. 

“You know, these burials would not take so long if there was more than one person doing them,” Even with her back turned, she could feel her masters green eyes dancing with mirth on her back,

“Helping is boring,Ophy” Purple met green as she regarded him angrily,

How this man had ever taught her anything she did not know. His specialty is in ridicule, and little else; however, she supposed there was knowledge to be found in ridicule and laughter. Master Astram had certainly shown her the galaxy through his own eyes, and allowed her to make judgements of her own through his rather dim and dreary perceptions. 

The masters of their small but noble council had named Master Astram the master most fit for Ophelia’s training, and she supposed there was good reason for it. 

Where her master saw stagnancy, she saw movement; where he saw naivety, she saw hope.

They were a good fit for each other, no matter how many times they had shattered each other's eardrums from the fights that stemmed from their disagreements. 

“Burials will not suffice for long, Ophy, soon we will be on the move,” Yes, this was true. 

It was only a matter of time that their small order would find themselves among the two factions who have taken the galaxy's fate into their hands: the Sith and the Jedi.

The Sith had always been crooked in their pursuit of overwhelming power, often killing each other before any among them could ever truly achieve such power. However, they had grown stronger than ever before, a fact the Jedi of their small order feared above anything else. 

Ophelia believed strongly that the codes of the Jedi and the Sith were both united in one major aspect; their futility. 

There is no balance in a galaxy governed by solely light or darkness, the two must exist simultaneously for balance to truly be achieved. To believe otherwise was to negate the very definition of balance itself.

The numbers of the Gray Jedi Order were few in numbers, it was a sacrifice that had to be made in order to maintain secrecy. Their council consisted of five, one of which included her master. Master Gul Forsuth was the oldest among them, as wise as he was old, and as mischievous too. Master Forsuth had seen the pitfalls of the Jedi first hand, and had elected to leave. Torn from his home at a young age, and shown the ways of the Jedi, Master Forsuth knew their pitfalls well. 

He had always told Ophelia that there are no greater failures to the force than to defy the life that feeds it. Jedi deny family, attachment, and soulmates. They ignore the very markings on their skin, the names life has given them; leaving those who embody those names to never meet their other half. Even on the off chance their soulmate was among them, they were forbidden to pursue their _attachment_. 

When Ophelia had first learned of this, she had shrieked from the mere shock it brought her, an action that sent her Master into a fit of laughter so fierce it shook their tiny temple, waking everyone inside. 

She couldn’t fathom it, not for a _second_ that an entire faction of people could cast of a marking so precious it brought tears to her eyes when she discovered hers for the first time.

Masters Ryenne Kessia, Yanric Lot, and Palisia Carri made up the other seats of the council. They, and her own master were each ‘foundlings’ of sorts discovered by Master Forsuth. Despite his desire to hide his connection to the force after leaving the Jedi Order; they found him. 

Ophelia and her fellow knight Alithe Cella were among the newest additions who were not found, but sought, with more expected in time. 

But growing in numbers was not their most pressing concern, nor was it a concern at all; the clone wars were the forefront of all their worries. 

Ophelia had sometimes lamented their ominous position, she often felt their purpose would be better served out in the open, but she appreciated their ability to fade into obscurity now more so than ever before. Their place in the shadows benefitted them well. 

The shadows spoke more loudly than the most.

They spoke of a hidden evil.

One so well hidden it was difficult to discern where it began, let alone where it ended. 

Master Forsuth had foretold what was to come, a future to grim to bare, and one they refused to let happen.

Ophelia's stark black hair draped over her eyes as she lowered her head, 

Although,

The shadows also spoke something else, too

They spoke it to Ophelia, and they were harsh in their delivery.

She was one of the unfortunate, the ones whose Jedi soulmate had cast them aside.

Her soulmate's name was Ahsoka Tano, and Ophelia would never have her.


	2. Paths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka does not know who Ophelia Leorra is, but she does know what she means to her.
> 
> The force is in motion.

_Ophelia Leorra_

The name sat on Ahsoka's skin, never changing, never fading no matter how much she willed it. 

It was not that she hated having a soulmate, Ahsoka hated nothing that had to do with Ophelia Leorra, it was the feelings that manifest within her at the mere brush of her marking that she hated. 

that feeling was _longing_

Every time it threatened to override her very being, Ahsoka reminded herself of her teachings, _path before feelings_. Her life was now and forever dedicated to the force, despite where her path had led her. 

_Nearly to execution_

Those were dark times for Ahsoka, and in her time as a prisoner she thought a lot of Ophelia Leorra. She lamented never meeting her, never seeing her; she lamented what could have been. 

It had all happened so fast, her name was cleared, she was offered her life back, and she nearly didn't take it. 

Her desire to leave, to see Ophelia Leorra, was more powerful than even when she was a naïve youngling dreaming of a mark she had only just discovered the meaning of. _That she was forbidden to pursue._

But all thoughts of pursuing Ophelia Leorra faded with the desperate look into her masters eyes, _Anakin needed her._

Ahsoka knew not why, but it mattered little when the force pulled her so strongly to stay, and so she did. 

Ophelia Leorra was not forgotten to Ahsoka, no, she never could be. She was the one who had guarded Ahsoka in her most troubling times from thoughts of despair. Though she shouldn't, Ahsoka had always dreamed of her. She never saw her face, nor heard her voice, but she knew her presence well. 

When Ahsoka was lost in her emotions, Ophelia Leorra was there. When she was hurt, Ophelia Leorra was there. When she cried, Ophelia Leorra was _there._

"Snips! We need you down here, these damn droids are gaining on us!" Her master needed her. 

To Ahsoka, Ophelia Leorra was precious. 

But she couldn't have her, ever. 

Ahsokas path was with the Jedi, and it was a path that had no place for Ophelia Leorra. 

"Coming master!" 

* * *

Ophelia loved Ahsoka Tano, as much as one could love someone they did not know. The first time she had laid eyes on her, her heart seized with an agonizing feeling of longing so strong it shook the resolve she had spent years training to build up. 

She was so beautiful

But it was the saber at her hip that tore Ophelia from her trance

She was not a Sith, that much was evident from what Ophelia could feel of her presence in the force, but part of her hoped she was, because the alternative was almost worse. 

She was a Jedi

The soul crushing pain that came from this realization sent her nearly stumbling out the shadows in her carefully force concealed position overlooking the virus crisis in Naboo. 

Since that very moment, and the many years that had passed since then, she knew her fate. Unlike her master who had found his other half in one of their many expeditions overlooking the galaxy, she would never know such a feeling. 

Despite the time that had passed since then, Ophelia could not find any more peace with this at the age of 17 than she could at age 14. What she did find however, was a purpose. 

Some soulmates are destined to be companions rather than lovers, and perhaps she could be Ahsoka Tano’s companion, however much she longed to be her lover, it was a pain Ophelia could learn to smother.

And so anytime the force brought their paths near one another, which it often did, Ophelia did her best to aid Ahsoka without hindering her own development. She provided her comfort, support, and hope through the force when it was needed; and unfortunately it seemed to _always_ be needed. 

The moment Ahsoka had been sentenced to death had left Ophelia screaming for hours. Master Forsuth himself was the only one capable of containing her in this very moment, and containment was necessary, because Ophelia sought to reveal herself and their entire order to save her. And she would have, she would have found a way despite all the obstacles that stood before her, if it was not for her soulmates master clearing her name. 

Despite all the pain she felt, the force was not done inflicting pain on Ophelia, it had tortured her with the idea that her soulmate could possibly leave the Jedi order, and find her. She felt Ahsoka’s hesitation, her own _longing_ , but it was not to be. 

_Ahsoka Tano was still a Jedi_

" Do you understand what is to come, young one?" This old man always found her when she needed, but did not want him most. 

"I do," If Master Forsuth caught on to her hesitation, he did not reveal it, he merely leaned his shoulder into hers as they began to walk side by side. 

"You can fear the sight of her and what meeting her will bring you, but do not fear her. You were made for her, as she was for you, whether she acknowledges this or not, a truth need not be acknowledged to be true," 

"No, it doesn't, but I believe it would hurt a lot less," The wise old man laughed, leaning into her further, 

"Yes, I suppose it would,"  
___________________________________________

“Master Yoda, we have received a message...a rather, peculiar message,” Yoda felt his body tighten at the Mace’s words and his implication. 

For days not there had been a...sensation within the force. It felt odd, unlike anything he had ever felt before, and yet, it was something he felt he should know. 

In his near 900 years of life, he had seen many younglings, Padawan's, and Jedi alike pass through his halls, it felt nearly impossible to narrow down a sense of familiarity given his many connections over time. 

Still, this one stuck out, so much so that he knew it was only an amount of time that it would present itself. 

“Peculiar, in what way?” Mace’s face shifted from blank to sneer to a look of utter confusion, 

“Peculiar...in the Gray sense,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this was good? Let me know what you think. A longer chapter is in the works for the next update.


	3. Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was the day they had dreaded the most, Ophelia more so than anyone

The Gray Jedi had always done their best to avoid the Jedi, never straying too close or too far, just enough to keep tabs without being seen. This was an unspoken rule between the two factions, do not make contact, ever. 

It was a rule that was about to be broken, and though they are the ones about to break it, none of the Gray order were all that enthused about it. 

However, it was  _ necessary _

Everything about Coruscant's air was wrong, dry, polluted,  _ full _ , Ophelia hated it, and she seemed to not be the only one. Master Ofor looked disgusted, constantly cleaning off his lekku for fear some of Coruscant’s pollutants would ruin them. 

“This place is a danking nightmare,” Ofor gestured wildly around him, making a show of his disgust, 

“Silence, Ofor, lest you be heard and mugged,” Master Yanric Lot was a wise Togruta that lacked any patience when it came to Ophelia’s former master, despite being just as childish, Ophelia had to assume Master Lot just despised when her master was the one doing the complaining,

“You think I couldn’t fend off a mugging, Yanric?” 

“No, I don’t really think you could,” 

“Silence, the lot of you,” Master Forsuth snuck a very scathing look over his shoulders, silencing Yanric but doing absolutely nothing to deter Ofor,

“I take offense-”

“Then take it, but be silent about it,” Ophelia and her fellow knight and friend Florithe Cella, fell into a fit of laughter, while both dodging swats from Ofor, 

Master Palisia Kaari, one of the only humans on their council, came up to pinch Ophelia and Florithe’s ears, “You are all so childish, please refrain from behaving like this in front of the Jedi, we need them to  _ actually  _ take us seriously,” feeling rather reprimanded, their embarrassment was soothed by Master Ryenne Kessia’s laughter through her oxygen mask,

“Please, if anything the Jedi take  _ themselves  _ too seriously, perhaps modeling some childish behavior could teach them a thing or two,” Ryenne was met with another scathing look from Master Forsuth, but she laughed all the same. The Kel Dor was just as hard to deter as her former master.

There had been many talks about this before they even thought about stepping foot on Coruscant. Could they even do this? Put their own assumptions and perceptions of the Jedi aside to  _ help  _ them? They knew there was an obligation to, in that they all agreed, but they struggled with the mechanics of  _ how _ . 

Master Forsuth seemed to be the only one without misgivings about the Jedi; something Ophelia thinks has more to do with his time  _ as  _ a Jedi, than anything else. He does not feel nervousness for something he knows well, a knowledge the rest of them do not have. 

Among the rest of them there was fear, nervousness, and overall uncertainty. There was something concerning about coming into contact with a group of people who they had always considered off limits in terms of contact. The only thing that got them out of their own doors and onto their ship was the knowledge that staying where they were, and withholding what they knew, would be a selfishness so destructive it would destroy more than just the Jedi, but the very little democracy the galaxy had left. 

There were other groups of Gray Jedi ones they had come into contact with before, but they worked independently of each other; they were not a large collective like the Jedi were. They were  _ independent _ . The other Gray orders had refused to join them, offering aid should it be required, but their fear of mingling was too strong. In other words,

_ They were on their own _

It was not that they felt angered by this, they could not be angry about a sensible conclusion, but they did feel the weight of the galaxy on their shoulders; and in most ways it really  _ was _ . 

Ophelia had been subject to constant stares among her own order; they knew she faced more trouble than they did with their current situation. 

For years, she was constantly being spoken to by each of her wise masters as they offered her wisdom and guidance to get her through the very fact that her soulmate was forbidden to ever be with her. She could see why they made a point to speak with her so often,  _ Ophelia had been angry. _ Her anger was palpable, constantly bouncing off the walls of their temple and putting all those around her on edge. 

A young Ophelia struggled to not feel cursed, to not feel damned by the very force she was taught to worship; to her, the force had damned her to a soulmate she could never have. Not because her soulmate was dead, a murderer, a rapist, or anything else like that. No, her soulmate was none of those things. 

Ahsoka Tano was beautiful, a stunning Togruta with bright rich blue eyes and white markings that lined her face as if placed there by the force itself. Her skin was a rich brown, darker than Ophelia’s own, and she was a  _ good  _ person. Her smile was infectious, her voice enchanting, and the kindness she exuded was nearly overwhelming. 

Her only fault, her only setback, was the very thing they shared,

_ the force _

Ahsoka is a Jedi, being a Jedi was her life. Ophelia had watched her bleed and cry and suffer for her role as a Jedi. And as Ophelia grew older, and kept watching her, she knew that her hopeful dreams of Ahsoka leaving to be with her were nothing more than a fantasy. 

How could she hope for something that would remove the very essence of who her soulmate was? To change someone as ethereal, compassionate, and ardent as Ahsoka would be a sin that Ophelia could never fathom committing. 

That understanding was what brought Ophelia to where she is now. 

She is still hurting, she thinks she always will, she can’t just lose someone like Ahsoka and be fine; she would never be fine. 

But she would live with it

Ophelia would live with her pain and use it to fulfill her duty to Ahsoka instead. She would aid her, help her save her friends, save her Jedi, and save the essence of everything that Ahsoka is. It will hurt, she knows this well, but it is the only thing she can do to satisfy the pull in her soul. 

So yes, Ophelia will serve Ahsoka, she will save her, and if she lives through this, Ophelia will venture far away from her. She will tuck herself into a secluded corner of the galaxy, on some undisturbed planet, and she will collect her dignity and pride and live out her days dreaming of those bright blue eyes. 

That was the future though, and at this very moment Ophelia had to get through not seeing her soulmate for the first time, but being  _ seen  _ by her soulmate for the first time. 

Ophelia knew Ahsoka well, but Ahsoka could not say the same, it was a fact she found herself steadily aware of as she got closer and closer to the temple that was her soulmate's home. 

Would she like her? Was Ophelia enough for her?  _ Did she even care?  _

In truth, Ahsoka owed her nothing, Ophelia was not something she was allowed to adknowledge, she was merely a would be  _ attachment _ . 

This very thought spurred a feeling of ire within Ophelia as the temple guards took notice of their presence, and she felt her master’s hand on her shoulder and the waves of calm, love, and reassurance he sent to her, and the compassionate looks that came from Florithe. They knew her pain well, she unloaded it onto them for years before she was able to bear the weight of it on her own. 

She was the only one whose soulmate she could not have, she was the outlier among them, and for that she was a subject of pity. They never used that word, and should she accuse them of doing it they would deny it, but she knew they couldn’t help it. 

_ She would pity her too _

“Who are you and why have you come?”

The guards terse words brought her out of her thoughts, and she nearly missed the cue to remove her hood,

“My name is Master Gul Forsuth, I am a Gray Jedi, and I bring with me the Jedi of my order. We request an audience with the Council of your Jedi. It is a matter that cannot be delayed, I am afraid,” they felt the shock of the guards before their master was even done speaking, and they feared this meeting might go south before they would even have the chance to speak to the Jedi they had traveled all this way to meet with. 

Ophelia felt them before they saw them, the presence of so many force users was nearly overwhelming, a sensation she had never felt before. 

One presence shined brighter than them all, it pulled Ophelia, nearly making her fall her to knees if it were not for her masters steadying hand,

_ It was her _

“Expected you, I have,” the very small, very old being in front of them radiated a calming energy, but his face was anything but calm.

“It has been many years, master,” Master Forsuth bowed, an action Ophelia had never seen him do, and one that nearly sent her master into hysterics if it were not for Yanrics swat at his back,

“Yes it has, why are you here?” Mace Windu, he was a very dedicated Jedi from all her observations, and a rather  _ direct  _ one too. She felt her master bristle at Windu’s tone, earning him another swat from Master Yanric,

“Not an interrogation, this is. Come inside you will, discuss this inside we will,”

_____________________________________

The room was tense, packed full of two factions that were never supposed to be this close in the first place. Confusion, fear, and even anger bounced off the walls, leaking out before it could be released properly into the force. 

Master Ofor was kriffing  _ laughing _

Earning him confused and annoyed looks from just about everyone in the room, at this very moment the only mutual understanding between both sides of the room was their contempt for her former masters ridicule of their present situation. This would do absolutely nothing to deter him of course, Ophelia knew that, but she watched them try in her peripheral vision as she focused on  _ her _ .

Just the vision of her alone was stunning, Ophelia struggled to keep her eyes flowing across the room and not fixating upon her. She had not anticipated Ahsoka to be involved in this discussion, but many Padawans were here. This struggle kept her so occupied she almost missed Master Forsuth’s eyes meeting her own, this was her cue to join him in the center of the room,

Ophelia was his eyes, at least the ones his own force sight could not see. Where he saw cause for suspicion, she sought out the physical to confirm them. Unfortunately for her, this left her bearing the brunt of this meeting, having only his support of her own account to go off on. 

She had been so preoccupied with Ahsoka Tano, so invested in doing her perceived duty to her that her mind had little time to dwell in this meeting, something she supposed was probably for the best.

_ Now she could just wing it _

“Come to us for a reason, you have. Wish to hear this reason, we do,” the little green guy- _ Master Yoda _ , spoke with a very rough voice, but his words held no such intention,

Master Forsuth leaned on his own cane, spreading his eyes across the room before settling on his former master, “You are being deceived, all of you,” His words sent a murmur throughout the room, and some outraged cries from the Jedi before them,  _ uh oh _ , perhaps more tact could have been used but Master Forsuth was not known for pleasantries, “Please, withhold your assumptions and judgements, for we did not leave the shadows of where we reside to trade mere insults,”

“Then why did you leave your  _ shadows _ ? What could possibly be deceiving  _ us _ ?” Ophelia knew her soulmates master well, or rather as well as you can know someone from afar. He was rash, wild, untamed; and Ophelia respected that. Anakin Skywalker was probably the only Jedi she could really understand, he was bustling with the force, constantly living so loudly; she liked that. 

It was a shame she would have to hurt him

“By a friend, a colleague, a creator of such a wide spanning web you don’t even know you’re in it,” Her purple eyes were met with many as she spoke, but the blues of Anakin Skywalkers were even more protruding than the ones of her soulmate,

“A  _ friend _ ? Surely you do not mean one of our own?” Master Obi-Wan Kenobi was ever present to take hold of his former padawans outburst, and he no doubt sensed his need to target all his confusion and anger at Ophelia as she spoke, so he naturally intervened;  _ the negotiator _

“The assumption is preposterous,” Ah, there was Mace Windu, she had known to expect Skywalker's ire and Windu’s scathing analysis. 

Looking to Master Forsuth, he nodded his head, gripping his cane with a burst of strength, “For years we have hidden in the shadows, watching but never intervening unless absolutely necessary. Your faction and my own have never met, and with good reason, this was an unspoken solution that served us both well,” 

“And yet, come here you have? To warn us of deception, hmm?” His words were not as sarcastic as they were framed, rather she felt Master Yoda’s understanding of their intentions, 

_ he knew they would come, of course he did _

“It was a necessary move, my former master. We are very different, the Jedi and the Gray Jedi. We worship the force, yes, but we have different ideas of what that looks like. We did not come here today to air out our differences,” he stood tall despite his body’s natural urge to hunch, and she commended him for that, “Make no mistake, none of my faction have any desire to enter yours. We are here by the will of the only communality we share: the force itself,”

“Yeah that's good and all, but who is deceiving us? Can you get to the point?” Ophelia could not help the snicker that left her lips at Skywalker's angry outburst, she could see where he was coming from;  _ Master Forsuth could talk for ages _ .

Master Kenobi lips spread into a smile that did not reach his eyes, “I apologize for Knight Skywalkers outburst, however-”

“The chancellor. You are being deceived by the chancellor, Anakin,”

She had foreseen his anger, she  _ knew  _ of his connection to the chancellor. In truth, though Ophelia lamented her own situation, she pitied  _ his _ . The chancellor had been manipulating him, twisting every event in his life to guide him down a path he did not even  _ know  _ he was on. Ophelia had nearly not believed it herself, she had been so shocked to see the chancellor of the republic as Darth Sidious, that she had nearly given away her position in the shadows. To her, it was a shock because she knew  _ of  _ the man; to Anakin it was a shock because he  _ knew  _ the man.

So when he stalked up to her, shoulders tight and eyes wide, looking like he wanted nothing more than to break her, Ophelia stood her ground waving away her former master's concern and need to protect her. 

She knew her duty, Master Forsuth had explained to her in detail what living in the shadows meant. It meant watching but never acting, seeing and telling no one. It was a practice the Gray Jedi perfected, concealing themselves so deeply into the force they nearly did not exist at all. But she was no longer in the shadows, she was breaking its most sacred rule. For the fate of the galaxy, the man before her, and  _ her. _

“You  _ lie _ ,” he seethed in her face, raising the concerns of all those surrounding them, 

“Master!” Ophelia’s resolve nearly faltered at the sound of her soulmate, but she pushed through the hesitation,

“The shadows do not lie, they are stark in their truths. Tell me Anakin, in all the moments you spent in the company of the chancellor, in every moment you spoke; did he speak too?”

“What are you talking about?! Of course he does, this is a jok-”

“I do not mean a comment, a laugh, maybe an observation; I mean does he  _ speak _ . While you pour your heart out, does he do the same? What has he shared with  _ you _ ? Can you tell me even one thing?” The look of heart wrenching confusion took over his face was palpable to even those who could only see his back, and were it not for the dire topic at hand she would have succumbed to the urge to comfort him, and assure him everything would be okay. But she did not have any reason to make those assurances, there was no way of telling what this day would result in, let alone all the ones to follow it, “A friend who listens, but never speaks, is no true friend,”. Her words vibrated around the room, as she felt fear rise within the Jedi before her. 

She could offer him time, though

“You are angry, you are hurt. Our conversation is nowhere near done. Leave, release your anger, and come to me when you are ready to continue,” despite his anger being directed at her, he did not hesitate to heed her words and storm from the room in a flurry. 

She needed to be sure he was not going where he shouldn’t

“Follow him, Ahsoka, he will need you,” She did not imagine the first words she would say to her soulmate would be those, but they fled from her lips before she could control them. Her soulmate’s eyes snapped to her own, angry and confused,  _ beautiful _

“How do you know who I am? How do you know any of this?!” At the blank look Ophelia provided, Ahsoka stormed from the room, in similar fashion to her master. 

“We need answers! You cannot just accuse the chancellor of the republic without proof!” Master Ki-Adi-Mundi cried, his eyes scrunched in disbelief. 

The outcries of confused Jedi took over the room, as her masters ushered for peace. The voices steadily climbed, and so did the anger, drumming off of everyone’s skin and suffocating any semblance of peace they had tried to maintain.

It was so  _ loud _ , and shaking with the feelings surrounding her, and the experience of  _ her _ , Ophelia met Master Forsuth’s eyes, and her thoughts cleared; she knew what she had to do. 

“ _ Enough _ ” Silencing the chorus of angry force wielders, she strode forward, to the discomfort of the Jedi Masters before her, kneeling down to meet Master Yoda at eye level,

“Allow me to  _ show  _ you,”

________________________________________________

There was a tense silence that fell over the temple now, it made the magic of what Ophelia had seen when she first entered feel like it was all an illusion. Gone was the peaceful life that fueled the force, and what has replaced it is a jumble of emotions so tightly weaved they were nearly impossible to make sense of. 

She and her faction had been shown to rooms she had never dreamed they would be offered. They had come under the assumption they would sleep in their ship, despite not wanting to, they did not like the idea of staying inside a hotel on this planet. In truth, they did not like staying in this  _ temple,  _ but their trip was made to ensure the Jedi’s belief in what they had uncovered, and thus Master Forsuth had urged them all to put aside their own feelings and judgements of what they had seen of the Jedi thus far in order to ensure their trip was not for nothing. 

Ophelia felt so many eyes following her on her way to her rooms, and she knew it was for what they had seen between her and Master Yoda. 

She had shown him  _ everything,  _ every moment she had witnessed in which the chancellor was anything less than what they believed him to be. His moments shared with Count Dooku, his moments alone in which his intentions shone through, the numerous moments he had almost discovered her presence in the force. All of these moments, visions, sent Master Yoda reeling from his meditative position in front of her.

_ “The chancellor, he is-” _

_ “Darth Sidious” _

The room had not erupted in the way she had expected, rather she saw  _ fear _ take over, the Jedi Masters she had spent most of her life observing crumbled before her despite their fame of doing anything but.

Not for the first time, Ophelia lamented being the bearer of bad news, she could not imagine their feelings of betrayal, anguish, and fear. These were feelings they were meant to adknowledge but never dwell in, and she did not see how they could release such emotions at the present time. 

_ It always came back to time, doesn’t it _

The years spent living, suspended in a flowing state of time, living through the dark and the light and never knowing which one is going to take over. The Jedi had not foreseen the extent to which the darkness could rise until now,  _ it had risen to the highest seat in the republic. _

The debates would come, and so would the screaming matches, and maybe even some fights; but for now there would merely be contemplation. The Jedi would turn to meditation to guide them through the absolute shit storm that was the truth.

_ They needed time _

Master Forsuth had agreed with his former master on a conversation to be had in the following day, and that was that. 

Ophelia found herself unable to relax in the blank and nearly empty canvas that was the rooms assigned to her, but she was grateful to feel the door close behind her, as she could finally release the anguish she felt. 

She hated the shadows, she hated what they meant, what they made her  _ do _ . She was a messenger, and she loathed the role of the messenger. She was made to be unfeeling, when she felt so much, she was meant to be calm and secure in what she knows but all she felt was anguish. She was sad for Anakin Skywalker, for Master Yoda whose shock and fear she had felt first hand as he was within her mind, for the Jedi Masters of the order who would have to face what had been shown to them by the Grand Master they trusted, for  _ Ahsoka Tano _ .

Her first interaction with her soulmate was not the warm hello she had desired, instead, she presented herself as a nameless Gray Jedi who had turned Ahsoka’s entire world upside down. 

_ She was sorry, so so sorry _

She would endeavour to fix it, to make it alright again, she knows she will. And so Ophelia released her anguish into the force, just in time for her doors to be nearly jammed open.

Before her stood Anakin Skywalker, his presence a shock to her as she had not sensed him in all her previous anguish. 

Hi eyes were tear stricken, and his footsteps were echoed by both Master Kenobi and  _ her _ , Ahsoka Tano

. 

“Tell me everything”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I spent so long agonizing over this chapter that I am shocked it took me only 3 hours to binge write, lol. I hope this was good? I am not sure if Ahsoka/OFC pairings get much attention, but I really desired to write this brain baby and I do not see myself giving it up. Let me know what you think!


	4. In the Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ophelia should have known that Ahsoka would bring it out of her, she couldn't lie to her, she just didn't expect it to happen this soon

Ophelia had always operated well under pressure, working within the shadows called for quick thinking and steadfast judgements. So why is it now that she is faced with her soulmate sitting across from her, she can only think of how much she desires the fields of green below her to swallow her whole. 

How was she supposed to keep her cool? How could she focus on the topic at hand when Ahsoka’s eyes bore into her own so deeply? Her markings were even more eye catching from this close, and oh how she longed to trace them. To memorize every line so delicately placed upon her skin, until she could know them by heart. 

But there was no time for that, Ophelia would have forever to contemplate all that made Ahsoka Tano so radiant,  _ now was not the time. _

Ophelia supposed she would have to bite the bullet and speak first, “I assume you have already spoken to your Grand Master?” Anakin Skywalker nodded his head at her words, an action done in tandem with Master Kenobi and Ahsoka at his sides. Good, this would mean she would be able to do less explaining than anticipated.

Although Master Forsuth loved to talk, Ophelia absolutely did not.

“I know this is shocking, alarming, and in most ways just a giant pile of bantha shit,” her crude words brought about a smirk and huffs of laughter from the Jedi sitting before her, smirking herself, she continued, “I understand you may have some questions? I am not sure as to what, if Master Yoda has shown you what I have shown him, then I am afraid that is all I know-”

Master Kenobi brought his hand up to stroke his beard as he assessed her, “But there are things visions can’t show,” Ophelia struggled to try to ignore the sensation of Ahsoka’s eyes on her as she moved to sit up straight and regard the Jedi Master before her, “there are feelings, and perceptions of your own that can sometimes get lost in translation,” at this Ophelia raised her dark eyebrows,

“You cornered me for my….feelings? Huh, I thought you Jedi didn’t like feelings, especially the uncomfy ones?” Ophelia congratulated herself on once again making her soulmate laugh,  _ focus Ophelia _ , “what exactly do you want to know about my..feelings?”

The Skywalker adjusted his position on the grass before looking into her eyes, “We both know what it feels like to be around a Sith...they are imposing and everything about them feels so….dark. Is that what you felt? I mean...how did he not sense you?! How did you survive if he is in fact- _ he is _ , but how did you survive?”  _ Ah, so that was it _

She knew the feeling of denial well, even when one was trying their hardest to believe something nearly unbelievable, the urge to speak in uncertainties took precedence over reason, “I suppose the idea of someone, or what that someone  _ should  _ be can sometimes make it seem unreal when they present themselves as anything but”  _ as he has deceived you, Anakin _ , “When I first witnessed the chancellor as Darth Sidious, I could not bring myself to believe it. I followed him for longer than I should have, got closer than I should have, and it nearly cost me my life, Anakin,” their eyes bored into her own and the memories of what that moment felt like hit her full force, “I got too close, he was so close to sensing me, and it was the first time I felt fear within the shadows. I fear to think what could have happened if I had been discovered that day, and all the situations similar after that. He is a monster, but that word doesn’t seem to do enough to describe him. I don’t think there is a single word that can describe what it felt like to see him for what he was…he is powerful. So, so, powerful and I fear his power only grows the more deaths he adds to his ledger, the more people he manipulates, the stronger he becomes,” at the mention of manipulation, she felt the attention shift from herself to Anakin, as the man in questions eyes hardened, 

Smiling to herself, and reaching out to sense Skywalkers emotions she easily picked up on his inner turmoil,  _ this was not a laughing matter Ophelia _ , “You are confused….or scared? Perhaps, it is both...I am sorry,” Skywalkers eyes met her in question,

“Why are you sorry? You didn’t do anything?” She felt the eyes of her soulmate bore into her own as she looked down, Master Kenobi’s joining her in their assessment of her, “If anything I should apologize for taking my anger out on you, you are after all only the messenger,”

She was unused to this, being assessed, in the shadows  _ she  _ did the assessing;  _ but she was not in the shadows right now _ . “I am sorry because I may have come across as...unfeeling,” she hesitated to continue but pushed through, “Life in the shadows means knowing everything, seeing everything, and saying nothing. I know so much about all of you, way more than a stranger should ever know. It's not fair to you, not at all, but that is the way the shadows work. I am not meant to tell anyone of what I know, this is a vow I have broken, and I did it for the greater good, obviously, but I know that the things I have revealed are shocking to some, and painful for others,” at her words, Anakin matched her gaze on the grass, and she persisted, “there is still so much we do not know, still so much I personally do not know. I think before we can even seek to know more, you have to come to terms with what you now know to be true,”

Anakin Skywalker shook his head in confusion, “How can I do that when I am still so  _ angry _ ?”

Master Kenobi laid his hand on Anakin’s shoulder, and something about the gesture looked entirely too personal for Ophelia to make sense of,  _ hmm _ , “You have to focus on releasing your anger, Anakin, it does not serve you well at this time,”

_ Ah, there it is _ , the tenants of the Jedi. Anger is a big no no, as Master Ofor had put it when she had asked him questions about the Jed in the past. He said they casted anger off, attributed it to a darkside emotion, they acknowledged it, but they would just as promptly release it into the force and move on.

“Don’t waste such emotions,  _ use  _ them Anakin,”

At her words Master Kenobi bristled, “Surely you do not mean he should give into his anger? What good would that do?” Ahsoka nodded her head along with his statement, and Ophelia found herself laughing, earning her confused looks all around, 

Ophelia crossed her legs, leaning her elbows onto her knees and resting her chin atop her knuckles, “You Jedi are so nervous about anger, though, in some ways you have good reason to be. Anger can lead you down the path to the dark side, this is true, but anger can also help you understand where your path can and cannot go. Use it to balance you, Anakin,”

“How?” 

“Anger can give us perspective, energy, and drive; those gifts are not to be wasted, released into the force as if they are nothing. Use that energy, hold onto it, and make it worth it,” Anakin’s eyes shone with a new fervor, and Ophelia found her guilt eased at the idea she could help him and not just hurt him. It seemed what her soulmates master desired above anything else was to not be told to throw away the feelings he had earned the right to feel. Ophelia wondered not for the first time how hard it was to be his type of Jedi. 

Hers and the Skywalkers good feelings was not the only ones moving through the force, she felt two others join her, and she smiled at the feeling coming from her soulmate,

“I will say, the presence of you...Gray Jedi troubled me quite a bit, you are rather….Gray?” Obi-Wan Kneobi was known for his lighthearted line of questioning, and Ophelia knew the matters were not entirely settled,  _ of course they couldn’t be _ . The lines that had been drawn between their two orders were too deep to merely spread sand over them and pretend they were not there. 

_ And Ophelia had no sand at hand, either  _

“I am sure it does trouble you, after all, you Jedi are known to be….easily troubled,” her statement brought a twinkle of a laugh from her soulmate, and Ophelia was shocked at how easy it was to send a mischievous wink her way,  _ is it so easy to communicate with her?  _ “We puzzle you don’t we? You Jedi are very devoted to your path and all that comes with it, and of course what is  _ not  _ allowed to come with it; I feel that maybe you are unable to fathom anyone might take a different path and reach the same goal?”

“And what goal would that be?” Ophelia met Ahsoka’s eyes, feeling all at once like her next words would impact the beautiful Togruta deeply,

“The path of the light, the path that does not allow for darkness to rise above the light, the path that brings balance,”

Ahsoka’s eyes fluttered as she zeroed in on her words, leaning in questioningly, “So how are we any different then?” Ophelia might have noticed the questioning eyes of Skywalker and Kenobi fretting between the two of them had it not been for the captivating eyes of her soulmate before her,  _ speaking  _ to her,  _ questioning  _ her. 

“What makes us different is the way our path winds. Ours stops to embrace things such as love,  _ soulmates _ , uncomfy feelings; yours on the other hand, keeps steady, doesn’t it? Without the time or...need...for  _ stops _ ?”  _ Like yours cannot, for me _

“I think that might be an unfair assumption-” Ahsoka’s lekku danced around as her head shook wildly in her confused, and agitated response, and Ophelia could not help but feel this conversation was a monumental one, one that would set the tone for Ophelia’s path, perhaps  _ forever _ . 

“Unfair, maybe, but it isn’t exactly wrong is it?”  _ except its all wrong, everything about it is wrong because it means I cannot have you. _

Ahsoka appeared flustered, fretting over something Ophelia could not really place, and she could not help but have fun with the idea that she herself had made the Togruta this way. But the joy was fully striped from her when the realization of the topic at hand hit her straight on. 

This was about  _ them _ , and Ahsoka didn’t even know it.

But Ophelia did, she was the only one who knew at this very moment, the only one who bore the brunt of the pain. And she would bear it, she would, if only Ahsoka did not ask.

_ Please don’t ask _ , Ophelia knew if Ahsoka asked her anything she would oblige her, she couldn’t lie, not to those eyes,

“Have you?”  _ Please, no _

“Have I...what?”  _ I am begging you, you beautiful vision please don’t ask _

“Has your path diverged? Has it stopped?”

“Ahsoka, maybe you shouldn’t ask someone such things”

“Yeah, snips that's a little forward,”

Ahsoka, still flustered, blushed at their jabs, “Well, she is the one saying our paths don’t stop, ….maybe hers has?” 

Ophelia could not bring herself to laugh or smile anymore, not when she was facing the woman who was meant to be hers and telling her that her path could not ever meet her own. 

_ Please, let it end here _

“Well?” Ophelia snapped her eyes to Ahsoka’s and pushed through the alarms ringing in her head,

“I don’t think you should ask a question like that to someone whose name you don’t even know,”  _ Say nothing else, don’t continue this conversation, let it end, please. _

“So then what is your name? Maybe I can ask you once you tell me?”

_ No, say something Skywalker, Kenobi, say kriffing something _

“Hmmm I am not sure if I should tell you, being nameless has been fun so far, hasn’t it?”  _ Good, a joke, great Ophelia, keep it going _

“Oh come on, I’ll find out from someone anyways, I would rather hear it from you?”  _ Ahsoka, no, please stop. _

“Yeah I do think you should say it, I mean technically we could ask Master Yoda?”  _ Shut up, dank farrick, shut up _

“Yes Anakin, I do suppose you’re right,”  _ stop it, dank farrick! _

“Well?”  _ kriff it all to the coldest depths of Hoth _

“Ophelia Leorra, my name is Ophelia Leorra,” 

Ahsoka’s eyes sprung wide, tears made their way through the new opening, and they followed Ophelia as she stood,  _ she never wanted to see that, tears in eyes so beautiful.  _

It seemed Ophelia would have nothing but things to be sorry for

“What- What’s the matter snips?”

“Ahsoka?” 

_ they didn't know, they would know now, she knows now _

Seeking to soothe her soulmate, Ophelia stopped abruptly in her steady pace away from Ahsoka, glancing over her shoulder but lacking the will to look into the eyes she had just begun to admire from up close,

“Don’t worry Ahsoka, I know what we can be….and what we cannot,”

And as Ophelia left, she pretended not to heard the cries of her soulmate 

It seemed, life outside the shadows would give Ophelia nothing but trials, 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I already updated like 2 days ago? roughly? but this chapter was birthed in 3 hours and I had to show her to the world, let me know what you think!!


	5. As Easy as Breathing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka confronts Ophelia....sort of
> 
> The force cannot wait, not for anyone

Ahsoka trembled, feeling so off balance she couldn’t even make sense of where she was at the moment. She heard the voices of her master's calling to her but lacked the ability to answer.

It was  _ her _

_ Ophelia Leorra _ , the one she dreamed of, the one she longed for, she was right here in front of her this whole time, for  _ hours _ , and she had no clue. 

Ahsoka had been so consumed by the shock of the Gray Jedi, her upcoming knighting, the experience of the trials, and the war, she had little time to contemplate how the purple eyes of this woman who seemed to know so much  _ unsettled _ her. 

She chalked it up to the fact that she knew so much, that she was so mysterious, that is why they affected her so much. But now...now she knows different. 

Her olive toned skin, her slender nose, large violet eyes, and long stark black complicated waves that fell down to her waist; it was  _ her _ . Her soulmate. The woman she had dreamed of, both during the day and at night, and in every moment where she faced certain death. This was the woman who was fated to be hers. Her soulmate was tall, taller than her at least, she was slender and muscular in the way that Jedi often were, but there were curves to the slope of her body that Ahsoka couldn’t help but notice now. Her presence was imposing, cryptic, and seemingly intangible. But she was  _ real _ . She was no longer abstract, living only in Ahsoka’s head, faceless and shapeless. 

Ahsoka was all at once so thrilled, so excited and enthralled that when reality hit it felt worse than any blow she had ever been dealt in her life, and the sobs shook her body so hard she couldn’t make sense of what she saw anymore. 

_ She couldn’t have her, ever _

Ophelia had said it herself, Ahsoka’s path did not allow for soulmates, for  _ love,  _ and the understanding of this brought Ahsoka nothing but more sobs,  _ she had never thought of it this way _

Of course she had always known she could never have Ophelia Leorra, but she didn’t ever stop and think about how Ophelia couldn’t have  _ her  _ either. She had never thought about anyone wanting her, not even Ophelia, and she couldn’t wrap her head around why this hurt so badly? 

For so long she had known the reality of her path, her role as a Jedi, she knew it did not allow for attachments, soulmate or otherwise. So why did this feel so  _ new _ ? 

“Ahsoka! AHSOKA”  _ she was cruel wasn’t she? She was a Jedi, the type of Jedi that did not allow for love, and it was her fault they would both have to go without _

“Young one, please, what is wrong-”  _ Ahsoka was the one who condemned Ophelia to this life, a loveless, soulless life, and she had been so selfish...she didn’t even truly know this until now.  _

“Everything….everything is wrong….” her sobs nearly entirely distorted her speech, but they understood her all the same, “She is my soulmate, Ophelia Leorra, she is my soulmate,” bringing her teary eyes up to meet her masters, she crumbled, “and I can’t have her, it's all my fault!” 

Anakin brought her into his arms, cradling her head, as Obi-Wan whispered comforting words to her she could not even begin to make sense of,

She had never understood the fascination that outsiders had with the Jedi ways, the ways people gasped and shuddered at the way the Jedi lived their lives, free of any attachment. It was her life, it was what was expected of her, it was  _ normal _ .

_ She had been a fool, there was nothing normal about this pain, nothing. _

Being a Jedi was everything to Ahsoka, it  _ is  _ Ahsoka, so how could something that felt so right be so wrong?

_ Please forgive me Ophelia, please forgive me _

__________________________________

There was no sleep to be had for Ophelia, despite how exhausted her body was she could not bring herself to even close her eyes. The past 24 hours have been bantha shit to say the absolute least, and her mind struggled to make sense of it all.

In a matter of hours she had forsaken her vow to the shadows, encountered the Jedi while doing it, and met and promptly lost her soulmate.  _ It was not supposed to be like this _ .

There is a war, surely that should take precedence, but Ophelia could only think of is the face Ahsoka made when realized who she was. She had caused her soulmate pain, and Ophelia would lament that for the rest of her life, but there was no helping it. What is done is done, and there is nothing she can do to remedy any of it. 

Master Ofor and Florithe had come to her side, sensing her emotions on her return to her rooms, and she had melted into their arms, numb and feeling everything all at once. She did not cry, she was too tired to cry, but she did ache. And even as her former master and friend had gone to their own rooms to retire from the night after ensuring she was okay, she ached still.  _ She always would _ ,

And that was the reality of it wasn’t it? 

Ahsoka and her were made for each other, but they could never be together, and this was the reality of it all.

The force had made a mistake, it had to have been a mistake. 

And yet, Ophelia still could not help but feel honored to be marked with Ahsoka’s name. Her soulmate was a wonderful person, she would do wonderful things as a Jedi. She would make her mark, become a master, help train the younger generation of her order, and she would see those around her through this period of darkness. Ahsoka Tano would do wonderful things, of this Ophelia was sure, and she would make sure she could do them by helping to save everything she held dear. 

It's sacrificial, and she knows it is, but she couldn’t help but want to sacrifice everything for Ahsoka, to give everything she had left if only to see her smile. 

This feeling, it was adoration, and it was so pleasant, so serene, she could almost forgive the force for daming her to a loveless life. 

Ophelia rose from her cot, moving to sit on the edge of it, crossing her legs and moving into a meditative position. As she let herself become one with the force she abruptly felt all the anger, sadness, and confusion within the temple, she scrunched her face from the intensity, and struggled to push through those emotions to reach some shred of peace. As she struggled, she felt the emotions go more and more intense but they felt different...like they were approaching her, coming for  _ her  _ and before she could process it all, she heard a knock at her doors and this person's presence was unmistakable,  _ Ahsoka _ .

Ophelia sighed, feeling so exhausted, but even so, how could she turn her away? “Come in” Ophelia stood up, only just turning to face the door before her arms became full of the sobbing Togruta girl. 

She had always dreamed of holding her, but never like this, not while she was in pain,  _ never like this _ . Ophelia rushed to wrap her arms around her, making the Togruta cry harder, and she felt like a giant failure.

_ She had not meant to hurt her? her words were supposed to be comforting to the other woman! They were meant to assure her that Ophelia expected nothing from her, she didn’t have to turn her down because Ophelia already knew why, shouldn’t that have been a good thing for Ahsoka?  _

“I-Ahsoka-”

“I-I’m so sorry, Ophelia, I am so so sorry-”

“Woah- wait, hold on a second,” although desiring to do the exact opposite, Ophelia grabbed the other woman's shoulders and moved her away to meet her eyes. Her eyes were red, puffy, and seemingly overflowing;  _ Ophelia felt like the worst kriffing person in the galaxy _ , “Why are  _ you  _ sorry?” Ahsoka blinked away the tears, the action made useless by the tears that kept coming, and she reached a soft and hesitant hand out to grasp the bottom of Ophelia’s long gray tunic, 

“ It’s my fault! I-I’m a Jedi! It’s because of me that we-” her words stopped, and a crushing silence took over both of them,  _ they couldn’t say it _ ,  _ not out loud _ . Ahsoka’s grip grew tighter and she jammed her head into the crook of Ophelia’s neck once again, spewing muffled apologies from her lips, and though the sound broke her heart, Ophelia couldn’t help but enjoy the feeling of her in her arms, so close in all the ways she had always dreamed her being.  _ But not like this _ .

“Ahsoka, please... _ please _ listen to me, I  _ understand _ , I  _ really  _ do. It’s not fair that I know so much more about you than you do about me, but..its because of what I know that I  _ understand _ ,”

Ahsoka whipped her head up, nearly colliding with Ophelia’s own, and her eyes shined with incredulity, “How?! How could you be fine-”  _ Ahsoka didn't feel fine, so how could Ophelia feel fine, _

“Don’t misunderstand, Ahsoka, I have struggled since the very first moment I saw you within the shadows, from that very moment and every one since then I have had to come to terms with the reality of...of what we could never be,” Ahsoka hung her head in shame, and the sight made Ophelia smile sadly before she raised one hand to place it under the other woman's chin and raised her eyes back to her own, “Do you want to know why I understand? Because I took the time to know you, and everything that makes you,  _ you _ ; and being a Jedi is who you are. How….Ahsoka how could I ever want to change a single part about you when I adore what those parts add up to? They are  _ you _ , and so as much as it may pain me,  _ us _ , I will live my life knowing that you are as you’re meant to be; and that will be enough,” the girl before her continued to sob, shaking her head, and Ophelia found the hand that was once cradling her chin now supporting the girls entire face, 

“H-how can you be so….why are you being so nice to me?! I don’t deserve it! Not when I’m-I don’t even know you and yet you-”

“You can know me still, Ahsoka. We don’t have to take marriage vows just to get to know each other, do we?,” Ahsoka let out a tiny laugh in between her sobs and she took that as a cue to continue, “I...I made a vow to myself Ahsoka,” the woman in question looked at her in confusion, and Ophelia couldn’t help but bring her fingers up to trace the woman’s markings, watching as she closed her eyes at the touch, tears still leaking through, 

“I vowed that I would always be there for you, I vowed that I would help you overcome this dark period in time, I would save you, your friends, your order, and everything you hold dear. I would do it all for you. Regardless of your...limitations, I still have a duty to you Ahsoka, and I will see if fulfilled, no matter what,” the girl’s eyes were so intense, they sparkled from the tears she had just shed and from something else Ophelia couldn’t really place but she could only assume it was just  _ her _ .

“You are….I don’t even know what to say? Or how to return the favor, I mean-” Ophelia shook her head adamantly,

“You don’t have to-”

“I want to! I can’t just…..” Ahsoka reached up to cup the hand Ophelia had on her face, and Ophelia became flushed at the fact that she had not removed not a single finger from the other woman's skin this entire time, “Ophelia?”  _ there was something about the way she said her name, it was so soft and kind. If only she could hear it forever, capture it on a holo recording and play it over and over- _

“Yes? Ahsoka?” the girl blushed at the sound of her own name,

She did not answer right away, staring into the taller woman’s eyes for a while before she pressed the hand over hers tighter, “what about you?”

_ What about her?  _

Of all the things Ophelia expected to hear, this was not one of them. What was she supposed to say? If she told her the truth she feared Ahsoka may cry more, and if she made her soulmate cry more than once in one day Ophelia would really be a failure. But she couldn’t lie to her, how could she lie to her? Ahsoka was a Jedi, she would know, and even if she wasn’t, it wouldn’t be right. 

_ I plan to waste away, longing for you for every minute of every day, every second wishing things were different. That will be my life, I have accepted it.  _

It seemed the force took pity on Ophelia for once in her entire kriffing life, because as this train of thought moved through her mind she felt the presence of Master Forsuth and the newly learned presence of Master Yoda, approaching her rooms, 

Ophelia quickly removed herself from Ahsoka, an action that made the smaller girl frown, and maybe if they were not about to caught in a compromising position, Ophelia would smile at how  _ cute _ she looked when she did that, 

“Later, we will finish this later,”

The door slid open once again, and both women turned to look at the old and wise masters before them,

“Knight Leorra,” Master Forsuth began to speak, and from his tone alone Ophelia already knew what his next words would be, “The shadows call to you once again, do you accept?”

Ahsoka whipped her gaze back to Ophelia, her eyes dancing with fresh tears,  _ worry _ ,  _ she was worried for her.  _ She supposed it was funny in a way, a girl who did not even know her mere hours ago, who had only just said she knew nothing about her, was silently pleading for Ophelia not to leave her..

_ I’m sorry, Ahsoka _

“I accept,”

__________________________

Ophelia readied herself, tying up her unruly curls and doing her best to feel as comfortable as she could, the shadows were best navigated when one carried as little with them as possible. Ahsoka was still in her rooms, pacing back and forth. They had not said a word since Ophelia agreed to her mission. Master Yoda had merely raised his ancient eyebrows at them, and followed his former padawan out of her doors. 

Every once in a while, she could feel Ahsoka’s eyes raking over her, and despite the heartbreak she felt, she couldn’t help but feel smug about how the other woman kept staring at her. Ophelia was jolted out of her thoughts by the sight of Ahsoka in her peripheral vision, 

“Will you...will you be okay?”  _ she was so cute, just kriffing adorable. _ They were the same age, most soulmates often were, not all, but most; Ophelia felt older though, a feeling that could be attributed to the unique circumstances of her role in the shadows, “Ummm, O-Ophelia?”, she snapped out of her haze, feeling a lot like she had just been caught, 

“Sorry, I…,” she sighed,  _ its so hard to constantly feel the need to protect her feelings when I only desire to be honest, but I loathe the idea of hurting her _ , “I am not sure, Ahsoka, the shadows are...complicated to say the least-”

The beautiful Togruta shook her head, bringing her arms up to grip the taller girls shoulders, “Then uncomplicate it!”, Ophelia blinked rapidly, confused at the smaller girls outburst, and it wasn’t until the girl before her flushed so deeply she was nearly all red that Ophelia understood what she meant,  _ how cute _ . Ahsoka pulled her arms from Ophelia’s shoulders, making her raise her eyebrows, and she gestured around haphazardly, “I just mean….that you can be in danger! And so...so you shouldn’t make things complicated!! Not that I’m blaming YOU of course, I just….well I think that-” 

Before she could stop herself, Ophelia leaned down to place a chaste kiss on the girls forehead, pulling away with a smile as she watched the smaller girl frantically blush, opening and closing her mouth as she processed what the taller girl had just done, “You’re very cute when you’re worried, Ahsoka,” she laughed watching Ahsoka grow more and more flustered before she finally took pity on the small girl, “I will do my best, Ahsoka, I’m afraid that is all I can promise you,”

Still flushed and flustered, Ahsoka raised her head to gaze into the taller girl's eyes, blue met purple in shy, timid, and warm gaze, “You have to come back so we can continue our conversation….okay?”

Ophelia smiled and nodded her head, “Okay,”  _ as long as I get to hold you again, that will make the most heartbreaking of conversations easier _ .

The door burst open for what seemed like the millionth time in a single span of 24 hours and Ophelia sighed when she saw her former Master’s smug face, “Ophy! Oh- Oh I can come back if you’d like? I wouldn’t want you new lovers being interrupted” she slammed her hand over her eyes, lamenting the day she ever let this bumbling fool become her master,  _ not that she had much choice _ ,

“Oh umm, Master….I don’t really know your name, but we were not-”

“Don’t show him any respect, Ahsoka, he doesn’t deserve it,” she reached for her gloves, and casted Ahsoka a soft smile, before walking out of the doorway past her master, not forgetting to slap him with her gloves on her way out, hearing Ahsoka’s twinkle of a laugh follow her out of the room, 

“Hey!! That’s not very nice, Ophy!! I raised you better than that!” Ofor pranced after her, turning to Ahsoka and waving his hands about, “Please my daughter in law, call me Ofor, or father! if you would like,” Ophelia reared around, slapping the ridiculous man until he yielded, Ahsoka’s laughter flowing through the air“Okay! OKAY, I’m sorry Ophy!!! I just came to let you know that the order is waiting for you at the doors to see you off,”

_ Great, that’s just great _

Ophelia walked ahead of Ahsoka and Master Ofor, thinking of the mission ahead,  _ it had to be urgent, Master Forsuth wouldn’t pull her from her rooms at this time of night for nothing, _

“Personally, I think this is too rash, you haven’t even had any sleep, Ophy!” she sighed,  _ if this man could only shut up, he’s going to worry Ahsoka even more _

“That’s not anything new, master, this has been done before at even odder hours,”

“Well, yeah, but I mean we just got here, Ophs, its crazy fast,”

“Master Forsuth wouldn’t have asked if it was not urgent,” she stopped abruptly, turning to face the two of them behind her, and sure enough,  _ Ahsoka had that conflicted and worry filled look again _ , “these are strange times, and they will call for even stranger missions, at strange hours of the day….everything about it is unfortunate, but it is what it is. I’ve accepted the mission, that is all,” 

“Precisely, young one, very well said that was,” Ophelia whipped around to see several of the Jedi Masters she had seen earlier, although they looked a bit more disgruntled than they had before, perhaps they had been pulled out of bed too. Master Yoda and Master Forsuth, and Master Windu were standing together closer to the doors, observing their exchanges. Raised voices became even more clear as those of her order approached, Master Ryenne looking absolutely enraged as the exchanged words with Master Palisia and Master Yanric,

“I think this is ludicrous,”

“Ryenne-”

“Shut it Palisia, don’t even open your mouth Yanric! why do these Jedi get to command one of our own, that is not the way of things! Master Forsuth-” from the corner of her eyes, Ophelia could see some of the Jedi Masters in question bristle, she saw an unnecessary fight getting ready to brew, and knew she had to say something, 

“Master Forsuth is the one who asked for this mission, Master Ryenne, not the Jedi, though I do not doubt they support it-” she was cut off by Ryenne approaching her rapidly, and huffing through her oxygen mask, 

“Exactly!”

“ _ But so do I, _ ” Ryenne shot her a sharp look that lacked the malice it should have. She had always worried so much about Ophelia, everytime she went into the shadows she put up a fuss much like this one. Ryenne valued family, they all did, but Ryenne was overprotective and when the danger was actually real she became near irrational,  _ a behavior that rubbed off on Ophelia sometimes too. _

“Knight Leorra,” Master Forsuth easily commanded their attention, “Come, it is time,”

“What is the meaning of this, master!”

“Ryenne,”

“No, she hasn’t even slept, surely-”

“Ryenne, we are all in agreement that Darth Sidious must be stopped, but in order to even begin we have to know where to start. I understand your concerns, they are concerns I share, but they are unavoidable as of right now,” his old wise eyes met Ophelia’s own, “do you understand your mission, young one?”

“”Yes, Master I do,”

Ryenne was still grumbling, especially about the Jedi Masters in witness today, no doubt here to watch Ophelia descend into the shadows,  _ they’re curious. _ Ophelia laid a hand on Ryenne’s shoulders, sending her a soft smile, one which the older Kel Dor woman returned,  _ she had always been a mother to Ophelia, seeing as her own mother was not worthy of the title. _

Ophelia couldn’t help but take the chance to send a similar smile Ahsoka’s way, an action that did not go unmissed by Ahsoka’s master and Master Kenobi, but Ophelia wasn’t looking at them, she didn’t care if they saw, it was for  _ her.  _

Her smile was returned so quickly she nearly didn’t see it, but she saw it in her worried eyes, and that was enough, 

She released Ryenne, walking towards the two old wise masters by the doors, and she felt as she walked the burn of Ahsoka’s bright blue eyes into her skin, and she held onto the feeling to guide her to the doors. 

She met Master Forsuth’s eyes, and nodded to answer his unspoken question,  _ yes, I am okay _

The Jedi Masters shuffled closure to witness the ancient Jedi act in action. Ophelia was the only shadow walker of her time, and several times before her. Shadow walking was an art no longer taught, those who could do it were the ones who the force sought out, whether Ophelia was lucky or not to be sought out she didn’t yet know, but it was a necessary gift, and so she would use it ,  _ for now _ .

Master Forsuth cracked open the door of the temple, not all the way, hardly even a quarter ways open, but just enough to show the smallest hint of moonlight through the door. Ophelia kneeled down, placing her hands where shadow met light, and allowed the familiar feeling of shadows to take over. It was a complicated process, one that required her to focus on each of her limbs, allowing the force to make what was tangible, intangible. She one by one allowed the force to take control of each of her limbs, and as she made her way down to her legs, she felt the faintest lick of encouragement from the force, and she knew who had sent it her way.

_ Thank you, Ahsoka, _

And with that Ophelia was one with the shadows, slipping out through the crack in the door, one with the shadows,

__________________________

It was unlike anything she had ever seen before, the way Ophelia’s body just...vanished, gone almost as if it had never been there to begin with. 

It scared her, thrilled her, and shocked her all at once; her worry intensified with each second the woman had been gone. 

“Such a thing...it is remarkable,” Obi-Wan was speechless, unable to look away from the spot Ophelia had once been, 

“Shadow walking, is it painful?” Mace questioned Master Forsuth, who had yet to turn his eyes away from the spot Ophelia had once been,

“I cannot tell you, really, I have no experience with it myself, I have only witnessed Ophelia do it over the years,” Master Yoda hummed deeply at his former padawans words, leaning into his cane,

“A very ancient practice, shadow walking is. Very few can do it, a unique connection to the force those few have,”

“Yes, this is true. What I know of the practice stems from ancient texts that are nearly withered in condition. Ophelia was in most ways her own teacher in this art, she had always shadow walked, even when she was nothing but a youngling,” Ryenne laughed at her master's words recalling the many times Ophelia had scared her, fading away abruptly without explanation.

“Yeah, she use to scare us into hysterics, she faded away so quickly,”

“She scared you? Imagine being her master! She used to fade away just to avoid meditation!” Anakin let out a loud laugh at this, earning a smack of over the head by his own former master, and Ahsoka clung to this small piece of her soulmates past,  _ she wanted to know more, _

The old Gray Jedi master huffed a laugh, "We can answer any questions regarding shadow walking….and Ophelia's shenanigans as a novice in the morning, I believe we all need rest,"  _ Hopefully, she is back by then, _

It was clear from the faces of Master Plo and Master Shaak Ti that there would be  _ many  _ questions come morning, but they all moved to retire nonetheless, whispering their observations as they moved along. Ahsoka found it hard to focus on shadow walking when Ophelia herself consumed so much of her thoughts,  _ how un-jedi like _

"Snips? You okay? You guys spoke didn't you?" 

they were on the way back to their rooms, now away from prying ears, but this did not deter Obi-Wan from landing another swat to the back of Anakin's head, 

"Hey!"

"we did, talk that is, and it was…..good," she knew she had a goofy smile on her face, but she couldn't help it when she remembered the way her soulmate had traced her facial markings and kissed her forehead,  _ she had never been so close to someone...it had felt so...easy _

"you're blushing snips,"

Ahsoka snapped her head up, narrowing her eyes at her master, "I am not!" 

Obi-Wan laughed, "You are indeed, Ahsoka,and that is okay,"  _ okay... _ she had been reluctant to speak of this. Everything with Ophelia had felt so right, even if it was so fast, no part of it felt unnatural. But she knew she couldn't give in to this easy closeness so much, it was not the Jedi way.  _ It technically wasn’t okay. _

She hung her head, anticipating the scolding she would receive from both of her masters, "I know, but it cannot continue, it is not the Jedi way.. right?" her words were met with silence, 

A glance upward showed her masters in a silent debate with one another, finally they broke their eye contact to face her, 

"There is something you need to know, Snips,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a long one, I hope you liked it!


	6. What is Mine, and What is Not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is so much loss, not all of it makes sense

In a way she had always known there was something between them. The looks the three of them shared were nearly impossible to mistake for anything but love, although, she had not anticipated how deep that love went, nor what type of love it was.

Obi-wan...Anakin...Padmé…...they were  _ together _

Obi-wan and Anakin were nearly fumbling over each other to explain that although the relationship between them was a platonic love, a platonic soulmate bond, the love they shared for Padmé was not. 

_ They were a triad, they were always meant to be _

She saw it now, in every memory her brain brough to the surface, she saw what she had clearly been missing before. Or maybe it is not that she missed it exactly, but rather that she had never even expected such a thing could happen between the three of them to begin with.

“So you still….you’re  _ together _ ?” Anakin barked a laugh as Obi-Wan smirked beneath the hand stroking his beard

“Well yeah snips, we just spent the last hour telling you so-”

“No! I-urgh,” she admonished him with a mock-scathing look, “I mean...you aren’t abiding by the rules we are meant to follow? No attachment? Which includes….soulmates?” the men before her shared another look, before each of them took her hands,

Anakin smiled, a soft smile he rarely wore upon his face, “Ahsoka, Ophelia was right in that the Jedi’s path is not made to make any stops for love or soulmates, we have not forgotten the rules, we’ve merely elected to live our lives as the force wills it, whatever that entails,”  _ as the force wills it? _ But-

“Young one,” Obi-Wan commanded her attention, no doubt sensing her inner storm brewing, “ The force is complex, ever changing, growing, and moving. Who are we to deny its pull? It took me a  _ very  _ long time to come to terms with this,” Anakin muttered something along the lines of ‘too long’ earning a kick from the older man, and bringing out dazed chuckles from Ahsoka, “No matter how long it took, my feelings were the same. If my love and my desire for them did not wane no matter how hard I fought it, how were the rules serving any purpose? How much did they  _ really  _ matter?”

_ He was right, part of her knows he is, but she still can’t help but think- _

“But what if it goes wrong? What happens then, masters? What about passion? And where that leads? Aren’t there consequences to-.....What will you do then?” the ‘what will I do?’ went unsaid but they heard it all the same,

They tightened their hands over hers, Anaking leaning in closer with a smile, “Then we will follow the force, and with the force, our  _ hearts _ ,” 

It all sounded so lovely, it really did, and she could see it now. Her life with Ophelia, maybe after the war, _ if there is an after.  _ She could see, almost feel, what it would be like to come home to her. To have her mesmerizing violent orbs be the first and last thing she sees every morning and every night. Life with Ophelia…wouldn’t that be lovely?

But there were so many things to think about, so many choices she had to make, and she couldn’t make them alone. 

“Take your time young one,” her eyes shifted to Obi-Wan’s as he smiled knowingly in her direction, “take your time, as I did, and when you feel ready, discuss it with Ophelia,”

____

“So...she always did it? Even as a child? If so, how does  _ the chance _ -how does Darth Sidious not know this power? Surely, if he is as powerful as we suspect he would know?” Master Plo stroked the rim of his mask as he asked the old Grey Jedi his questions, 

Gul Forsuth sighed, leaning heavily onto his cane, “Yes, as a child she would fade into the shadows, only for a couple minutes, at the most an hour, and she never traveled far, she said long distances were hard for her as a child; this was of course a blessing in disguise as it allowed her to keep out of trouble. To further answer your question, Ophelia, while within the shadows, is unable to be seen or felt by any being no matter how force sensitive they are, unless of course, she travels too close,”

Shaak Ti frowned in confusion, “Close? In what way? Proximity wise?”

“Yes, precisely. You see, Ophelia is meant to act exactly as a shadow, near but never far, close but never too close. Shadow walking is quite literal, there is a fine line and she must walk it, however, she has had some...scares in the past,”

Master Yoda hummed his agreement, “Yes, saw them I did, moments she got too close,” Ryenne huffed at this, earning her a scathing look from Master Windu, a look she did not even pay any mind,

“Ophy gets too close sometimes because she is still young, she does not have a master specialized in shadow walking to guide her on the do’s and don'ts, any such masters who existed are dead now; she is on her own,” the gray jedi nodded in tandem, all too familiar with Ophelia’s struggles,

“How did she do it then?” Ahsoka couldn’t stop the words coming out of her mouth, her innate desire to know  _ more  _ overpowering her good sense, 

The gray jedi in the room appraised her, not for long, but Ahsoka couldn’t help but feel they knew more than they let on,  _ maybe Ophelia told them?  _ It wouldn’t be unprecedented, seeing as the gray jedi are more open to soulmates and other things pertaining to love,  _ unlike us _

“I think as her former master, I would be more suited to answer this question,” Ofor leaned forward with a smirk, and she didn’t have to look Ryenne’s way to know her eyes were rolling, “Ophy felt the call of the shadows from when she was not but a youngling. She could never articulate it well enough, she just kept saying ‘the force wants me to go’, which we had only interpreted as an ill-formed way of saying the force is calling out to her; we were wrong of course. The shadow walking began small, when she began as my padawan we had of course learned what it was, but I was not prepared for the way it would come over her,” Ahsoka raised her eyebrows in confusion, and Ofor sent her a smirk, “The force is very willful, as you all know,” a chorus of nods rang throughout the room, “when it called to Ophy to enter the shadows, it did not  _ ask _ , it  _ pulled _ ,” 

Ahsoka’s mouth fell open, “So she-”

Master Kid-Adi-Mundi folded his hands in contemplation, “It would pull her in, abruptly? I am sure this was not easy,” Ofor laughed,

“No, it was not. She had to train herself to resist the force’s call until the right time-” 

“What’s the right time? If not when the force wills it?” Master Plo inquired, and Ofor smirked at his question,

“With all due respect, jedi, the force can be kind of bossy and Ophy doesn’t always have the time to be pushed around,” Windu furrowed his eyebrows,

“So you trained her to ignore it? That is a move against the will of the force-” a cane thumping the floor stopped all conversation, and the eyes moved to the elderly gray jedi,

“I fear Ofor was not clear in his explanation,” the two exchanged pointed looks, Ofor looking entirely too entertained, and it was then she realized he was purposely being vague to ruffle the feathers of Ahsoka’s masters, “Ophelia was trained to not abuse the call of the shadows. Oftentimes she was called for minor things, an animal in the woods, a shady deal in a dark alleyway, all things that she did not need to witness. What we did was work together  _ with  _ her, when Ophelia would feel a pull we would assess the nature of it, together, her and I would meditate on it, and if there was a substantial reason for the call, Ophelia would go investigate,” 

Shaak Ti nodded slowly, taking in the old masters words, “So you taught her to read the calls, more or less?” Gul Forsuth shook his head in confirmation,

“A difficult task that is,” It was not a question, but Master Yoda looked contemplative all the same,

Obi-Wan unwound his crossed legs, sitting forward inquisitively, “Does she always show you what she sees? Like she showed Master Yoda? Is that how you know?”

“Yes, it takes a lot of energy for her to do so immediately after leaving the shadows, but if it is not too pressing then after considerable rest she relays what she has seen,”

“Still,” Ofor looked uncharacteristically serious for once, a look on his face Ahsoka had never seen before, “As her former master and the prime witness to her shadow walking, I can tell you this: if there is something to be found regarding Darth Sidious, she will find it,” 

An abrupt hush took over the room, and no words were shared until Anakin spoke up for the first time,

“Let’s hope she does,” all eyes in the room snapped to him as they took in his grave tone, his blue eyes took them all in, stopping only on Ahsoka’s and Obi-Wan’s before he continued, “We need to know  _ now _ , sooner rather than later, what  _ the chan _ -what darth sidious’ next move is,”

“So we are in agreement then,” Master Palisia spoke for the first time, and Ahsoka struggled to remember her name from their brief introductions at the beginning of the meeting. The older human woman looked around the room, a measured look in her brown eyes,“we will unite in the common goal of removing Darth Sidious from power, and restoring democracy,”

Master Yoda shared looks with his fellows masters of the council, before addressing the human woman, and every other gray jedi in attendance, “Yes, unite we must in order to win, the force has brought you here, together we will defeat him,” Ahsoka nodded in tandem with those beside her,  _ so this was it _

“I will admit,” the gray Togruta, Master Yanric, leaned forward, and Ahsoka couldn’t help but feel some kinship with him as they were of the same species, “we did not expect your cooperation so quickly,” 

Ryenne scoffed, a smirk on her lips, “you can say that again,”

“However,” Yanric shot her a mock glare, before addressing the other jedi, “it is appreciated all the same, quick or not,”

“It is necessary,” Obi-Wan mirrored Ryenne’s smirk, challenging her with his gaze, “we must work together well, mustn't we?”

Ryenne threw her head back, laughing loudly through her oxygen mask, “Don’t count on that, red, but we will work together,” Anakin and Ahsoka muffled their laughter at the Kel Dor woman’s nickname for him, Obi-Wan himself couldn’t help the shocked chuckle that came out,

A calm mood took over the room as their alliance was settled, and for the first time in over 24 hours Ahsoka could feel that maybe things would turn out okay. The gray jedi would help them, they would work together, and by the will of the force they would win. 

Conversations began amongst the jedi,  _ both  _ the jedi, talking  _ together _ , and it almost felt like something historic, like something she would remember always. Their problems were not solved, not at all, not even a little bit, but there was an established alliance now. That had to count for something?....right? 

_ If only Ophelia were here, she should see this too, _

“She will be back, little one,” her eyes snapped to the old wise eyes of Master Forsuth, and she found peace in his steady, but warm stare,  _ he knows _

“You-”

“Yes, I do. Do not fret, young one, no one outside of our small order knows anything, that is….no one  _ you  _ have not told?” she smiled sheepishly, and he chuckled softly at her look of embarrassment, but his chuckle stopped abruptly, and his eyes went wide in shock,  _ oh no _

“Umm sir-master? Are you-”

His eyes snapped from her to Ophelia’s former master, “Ofor!” 

The man in question had jumped onto his feet, looking around the room,  _ searching for something,  _ “Yes, I feel her too-”

“Returned, she has?” Master Yoda’s question went unanswered as the door creaked open,

There was  _ nothing _ , no one opening the door, no,  _ not nothing _ , 

_ her? _

“Ophy?” Master Ofor tried, there was no response, and calm turned to fear very quickly. Ahsoka could see some of her masters reach for their lightsabers, and fearing that it was Ophelia and she would be hurt she couldn’t help herself,

“Ophelia? Is it-is it you?”

Her soulmate appeared, mere inches from her own face, she was breathing so heavily,  _ shocked _ ,  _ confused _ , and before Ahsoka could fully take her in, she collapsed into her arms, saying only one thing,

“Clones”

_____________ 

He was too good, too good at being  _ awful _

She had known his evil had no bounds, it was what she had seen thus far, but this felt so insane she could not even wrap her head around it.

_ The clones, he chipped the clones _

The clones were friends of the Jedi, allies, they fought with them,  _ died with them _

_ And this motherfucker was going to turn them again their own friends, against Ahsoka _

She had fled from the shadows as quickly as she could, letting the force guide her body from within Count Dooku’s ship back to Coruscant, her thoughts racing a mile a minute, nearly bringing her out of the shadows too soon.

Florithe, her friend, one of her most dearest friends, she would be so hurt.

Her intangible body found the temple, and all she could do was follow where the force pulled her, to Ahsoka,

_ Closer, almost there _

Florithe’s soulmark was not a name, it was a few letters with some numbers, it had never made any sense. Florithe had taken it in stride, laughing and smiling about it in front of everyone else, and crying only when it was just the two of them. They had never known what it meant until the clones were revealed. 

Florithes soulmark was a designation number, and not just any number either, it was CT-7567, it belonged to a man named ‘Rex’. Ophelia had discovered who he was while within the shadows, and when she told Florithe, the short blonde haired girl had beamed with pride and hope, her green eyes bright with energy. She had begun dreaming of meeting him, and the gray jedi coming to Coruscant was so meaningful for her. Florithe had told her how guilty she felt for being excited for coming when all Ophelia felt was anxiety. She was just so excited to see the man she was destined to be with. 

A man who would soon be forced to kill her 

It was only Ahsoka’s face that brought her out of her thoughts, she needed to see her, to feel her eyes on her skin, anything to try to take away from the pain she felt,

_ She would have to break her best friends heart _

She was physical once more before she could even will it to happen on her own, and as the black spots crept into her vision, she stared only into those beautiful blue eyes of her soulmate,

___________

She awakened sometime later,  _ hours _ , Ahsoka had said. It nearly made her pass out again to see the Togruta girl at her bedside, and to feel her hand holding her own so tightly. 

“Ophelia? Are you...okay?”  _ no i’m not _ , it was an answer Ahsoka must have read the look on her face, because she didn’t speak again, only moving her hand up to stroke higher up her arm.

She prided herself on her resolve, she really did, she had spent years building it up. But there was something about being in Ahsoka’s presence that bulldozed over her resolve, and left her feeling naked in every way possible. The tears sprang to her eyes faster than she could stop them, and before she could wipe them away and pretend they were not even there to begin with, the smaller girl had already discovered them, reaching up a hesitant hand to cup Ophelia's cheek; and just like that her resolve vanished. 

“Ah-Ahsoka, I- I can’t tell her...you...it’s so  _ much,  _ i’m so sorry” the soft sushes that came from her sweet voice lulled Ophelia into calmness, “I have to speak with her, I-I have to tell her before..before you all know,” 

“Who? Who do you need to speak to? I’ll find her!” 

“It’s gonna break her heart Ahsoka, I can’t..I can’t even tell you why-” the Togruta shook her head adamantly, 

“It’s okay..I-I can't say I understand? This is all quite new to me-shadow walking that is! And well,” she smiled sheepishly, “you as well I guess, but whoever it is I will call them here, just tell me,”  _ so sweet and cute, and Ophelia felt she didn’t deserve it, _

“Florithe, Florithe Cella she is my friend, my best friend...can you call her in here” wherever here even was, the room looked different from the one assigned to her, she could only assume it was a healing wing. 

“Okay, I’ll be back, I’ll...tell the others you are well?” Ophelia nodded softly, feeling dazed and all to fixated on what she had to do that she barely caught Ahsoka before she had left, 

“Ahsoka!” blue met purple as the smaller girl turned to face her, her lekku gliding softly over her shoulders, and Ophelia had to swallow harshly to even speak again, “Thank you,” 

Ahsoka smiled, big and bright and full of softness, “you’re welcome, Ophelia” and with that she was gone. 

How should she even say it? Even start it? There is no way to soften the blow, she knows that, but she couldn’t help but rack her brain for a way to  _ try _ ,

“Ophy? Are you feeling okay?” Florithe came in the room and didn’t skip a beat, immediately coming to Ophelia’s bedside, “Ahsoka told me you wanted to speak to me?” she raised a suggestive eyebrow, clearing trying to tease her about the Togruta girl, “I will admit, Master Forsuth was a little upset that I got to see you before he did, but personally I think it’s good to put old men in their place once in a while,” Ophelia barked out a laugh, as her friend laughed too, and all at once she couldn’t help but feel like the worst friend in the world. 

Ophelia was nearly always the bearer of bad news, uprooting everyone around her, breaking age old treaties, and bringing together two groups who should have never been around each other to begin with. She hated it, she hated what it made others feel. Most of all, she hated having to do it to Florithe, not just her friend but her very first friend. The blonde girl had always been a bubbly  _ annoying _ girl, constantly talking, never leaving Ophelia’s side; she had hated her before she loved her. 

She had always been a quiet child, in part from her very harsh and emotionally abusive upbringing, but the other part was just  _ her _ . Ophelia’s dark curls and bright violet eyes had always made others around her on edge, and her solemn demeanor did nothing to soothe them. Florithe, this bright bubbly girl wasn’t phased in the slightest. She had been found before Ophelia, by Master Palisia, in their small village, Mos Pelgo, on Tatooine. When Master Palisia had told Florithe about the force and her own abilities, her first response had been, “Wait my friend Ophelia has it too! She won’t tell me, but I know she does! I’ve felt it!” and just like that Florithe, the girl she had went from hating to only slightly disliking, had completely changed her life for the better. Florithe had a family she could visit, a loving one, Ophelia did not, and the girl had saved her from ever having to see them again.

They were such opposites, but soon Ophelia was able to learn to love what made them so different; and Florithe did the same. 

And they were friends every since, 

Steeling herself, she looked into the eyes of her very first friend, “Florithe...what I saw…”

“It’s okay Ophy! Take your time,”  _ I don’t deserve your kindness,I never have _

“I’m so sorry, Florithe,” her blonde eyebrows raise in confusion, “its...its about Rex” her entire body froze, her face frozen in time, green eyes shaking wildly,  _ I’m so sorry _

“What..W-What about him?”  _ I’m sorry, Flori _

“Darth Sidious, he chipped him, all of the clones. He..He plans to use them...use them against the Jedi-” Floithe shook her head in disbelief, stepping back further and further away from Ophelia as she took one sharp breath after another, “Flori I’m  _ so so  _ sorry,”

“I’m...I-I can’t-”

“It’s okay Flori,  _ go _ ,” and just like that the blonde was gone, 

_ She didn’t deserve this _

Florithe was everything good in the world, a great person, with a great heart;  _ Rex didn’t deserve this either, none of the clones do _

So, they had to stop it

_______________________________

They had gathered in a different room this time, gone were council seats ( _ thrones, Ryenne had called them)  _ and instead this room had a much more relaxed vibe, meditation cushions littered throughout the room. 

Ophelia sat in the center of the room, only seconds after being discharged was she brought here. Around her, both her and Ahsoka’s order was littered around the room, sitting a lot closer than she had ever seen them sit before,  _ interesting _

Ahsoka was sitting near her, not so close as to be too obvious, but  _ close _ , and it brought her a lot of comfort and reprieve from being the center of attention. 

_ Florithe was not here _

“Knight Leorra, what have you seen,” she sighed, an action that made the anxiety in the room rise, and she found herself feeling guilty all over again. It wasn’t just Florithe, it was the fact that all of the Jedi in this room has such a strong connection to the clones, they fought with them, died with them, and she lamented once again being the constant bearer of bad news,

She reached out her arms, Master Forsuth latching onto them immediately, and through him she communicated everything. His grip tensed the more she showed him, and by the time she was finished she had lost circulation in the hands, and she wrung them heavily once he had released her. He looked straight at her, seeking answers he already had, before sighing too. 

“Seen something grave, you have, show me you must,” and so she did, giving the old green master her hands, feeling so much more droid than human,  _ was this her entire purpose in life? Was this all she was meant to do? To be?  _

Just the bearer of bad news

The old Jedi master gasped in shock, reeling from her, sending the entire room into a panic, and the actions of everyone flowed around her but she didn’t dare focus on a single one for fear of the emotions it would bring her; emotions she did not think she could even try to stabilize at this moment. 

“How! How could he do this!”

“The Kaminoans, they have to be involved, they have to be following him-”

“That just broadens everything, it makes everything so much more complicated,” 

“How do we move forward?!”

“What can we do against an entire army of clones?” 

“Ophy”

“This is so twisted”

“How could he do this?!” 

“Ophy?”

“We have to do something! We can’t just sit around and let this happen”

“Anakin how do you even propose we do that?”

“I-I don’t know, but we can’t just  _ leave  _ them to him?”

“‘Of course we can’t, but how?”

“OPHELIA” she snapped her eyes up to her master's, Ofor looking down at her in deep concern, the room now quiet, all eyes on her,  _ once again _

_ Don’t make this about you, it’s not about you, think of their pain _

“I am fine, master, I traveled far...too far, I am tired, that is all,”

“Retire to your rooms, Ophelia,” Master Forsuth’s eyes were warm, and in them she knew he saw through her facade,  _ he always has _ , “I will update you later on, once you have had your rest,”

She rose from her meditative position, passing Ahsoka on her way out, and feeling the girls turmoil,  _ she wanted to follow her, but she felt the need to stay too, _

Ophelia sent feelings of calm and reassurance her way, and Ahsoka responded with her own feelings of apology and comfort, before Ophelia left the room entirely, 

________________________

She had found her friend, sitting below an array of trees within the gardens, far off into the corner of them, sobbing quietly into her palms, and she had been with her since. Listening, soothing, or trying too that is, 

“Ophy...I-I don’t know what to do-” 

“Flori you don’t have to know-”

“I know I don’t! But what else can I think about?! Ophelia he….he is my  _ whole heart _ , and he doesn’t even know it! He doesn’t have my name on his skin, he doesn’t know what he’s missing, what he could lose,  _ I do _ ,” Florithe clung to her, crying heavily into her shoulder, words stuttering with each shallow breath she took,

“I-I can’t even imagine what you’re feeling Florithe-”

“Ophy-”

“And I won’t try, but I need you to look at me, please,” she did, and the despair she saw in her friends eyes made her want to sobb along with her. Florithe, she was too good for the world, and too good for what the world had in store for her too, “we will overcome this, we will take the clones back, we will take Rex back,” the girls sobs grew heavier, and Ophelia leaned in mere inches from her face to reclaim her attention once again, “Do you think the Jedi, friends of the clones, would let them fall into that piece of bantha shits hands? No, they will not, I heard so myself-”

“But-”

“No, Florithe, we will not let them fall, we won’t let it happen. You have to believe that. Florithe...you taught me what it meant to believe in myself, you taught me what it felt like to hope for things, for better things, and so I am going to teach you how to make those things  _ happen _ , we’re going to do it together, I promise you,” the girl threw herself into her arms again, and Ophelia reached up to stroke the blonde’s short hair,

  
  


_ I promise you, Flori _

__________________________

Ahsoka had left the meditation rooms with just as much inner conflict as she could feel in her masters, and surprisingly, in the Gray Jedi as well,  _ there was so much to think about _

She knew very little about what to do, what to say, and what to even think; she only knew that they would fix this.

_ They had to _

Closing her eyes briefly she recalled Ophelia’s words, when she had promised her that she would do all she could to save Ahsoka’s friends and those she loved. She knew it was selfish to want something so big from her soulmate, she had concerns for Ophelia’s own wants and needs, she really did, but she couldn’t help but cling to those words now that they meant so much more. 

_ Ophelia _

If she could just find her, check on her, see how she is, maybe Ahsoka could feel right side up again. She reached out into the force, feeling for the taller girl and finding her instantly. Her feet moved before she could command them to, and the force sang with the warmth she could only describe as what it felt to be in the other girls presence. 

Is this what they felt? Anakin, Obi-wan, and Padme? This warmth that was so inviting, that was home? She didn't think anywhere else but the temple could feel like home, and clearly she was wrong. This had to be the feeling they couldn’t fight, it felt so right who in their right mind would want to fight it? 

She was in the gardens before she knew it, and just as she saw the newly familiar black curls of her soulmate she was shocked into stillness by what  _ else _ she saw. 

There was someone else in her arms.  _ Florithe,  _ that was her name. Ahsoka had met the blonde briefly before, she had smiled brightly at Ahsoka, and she could tell she was kind. 

But this didn't  _ feel _ kind, her soulmate with someone other than  _ her _ in her arms. she didn't like it, not one bit, 

Is this why Ophelia was 'okay with Ahsoka being a Jedi? Had she….

_ Had she found some else? _

The thought send a shock of pain through her, a twisting feeling in her stomach that Ahsoka has never felt before, 

She watched Ophelia lean in towards the other girl, and smothered the gasp that nearly gave her away, rushing away quickly before the tears she felt leaking past her chin could consume her,

_ Why was she crying? _

Ophelia was the one who couldn't have her, and it was Ahsoka's fault,  _ she _ was the one to blame. 

But it hurt all the same, crushing her in ways even being at the brink of death couldn't, a place she had been far too often,

Deep down she knew why it hurt the way it did,

It hurt because before her thoughts had been all about how Ophelia couldn't have her, and now, all she could think about was how she couldn't have Ophelia.

_ She was not hers anymore, and perhaps, she never had been  _

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry? idk if anyone even reads this but im sorry


	7. What Warrants Replacement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka avoids Ophelia, Ophelia rages, Florithe fucking laughs, Obi-Wan and Anakin are just confused.
> 
> Oh and some fluff, because why not?

Ahsoka had been avoiding her. 

Maybe not deliberately, perhaps it was the news Ophelia had brought back from the shadows that kept her away? Her missions as commander? Her upcoming knighting? Or maybe it was a clusterfuck of all three, in truth, Ophelia did not care what reason it was,

_ She just kriffing hated it _

There was something that ate at her when the smaller girl would look her way and then quickly look away, it made her blood  _ boil  _ in a way she had not felt in so long. Everytime she had tried to approach the girl she was always intercepted, be it by her own masters needing her for force knows what or Ahsoka’s own masters. There was something Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker knew, and they refused to tell her, settling instead to shoot her quizzical and reprimanding looks instead. 

_ What the kriff did she do?! _

She spent her days sparring, slamming several Jedi into the mat until she felt better. She did not jump into sparring with the Jedi, initially she had merely dragged her former master into the training rooms against his will. After a few days of this, she could only assume her master got tired of her kicking his ass (okay, he won a couple times) and he had bribed the nearest Jedi’s to fight her instead. 

Flortihe would watch sometimes, still hurting and taking comfort in Ophelia’s presence even if it constituted watching her fight in a rather brutish way. Her friend did not express her concern with her anger in words, but she did make a point to pull Ophelia away from the training mats when she had gone a bit overboard. 

Florithe knew she had been occupying a lot of Ophelia’s time, she needed her, but she couldn’t help but feel like maybe she was needed elsewhere;  _ by someone _ . And so after three days of watching Ophelia tear into poor unsuspecting Jedi, being reprimanded by Master Forsuth AND Master Yoda for her anger, and repeating this entire process over and over again; she had enough. 

Ophelia couldn’t speak to Ahsoka, she had tried, and she couldn’t get through, so,

Florithe would instead

She waited until Ahsoka retired to her chambers for the night, sneaking into the girls room with unsuspected ease. She supposed it was an ease that came from watching Ophelia walk on air with the way she was able to move so silently,  _ maybe she had learned more from her than she thought _

She took a seat at the girls very sparse table, straightening her tunic to appear more calm and collected than she felt. 

Florithe didn’t do stuff like this, she usually left all the stealthy stuff to Ophelia and took over the talking because the taller girl despised it. So this was, in a way, uncharted territory for her. But this wasn’t an enemy, or a mission, this was Ophelia's whole heart,  _ like Rex is to her.  _

_ Rex _

She felt her chest seize, and struggled to collect herself,  _ this isn’t about me right now. _

Ophelia had been there for her, nearly every hour of the last three days, and now it was time to be there for her in return. 

A deep breath was all she had time for before the door sprung wide open, and she was fixed with the sharp glare from the Togruta girl,  _ wow okay she’s perfect for Ophy, _

“What are you doing here?” Florithe sighed, 

“Please, sit, Ahsoka, I am here to talk, that is all,” the girl looked kind of ashamed of herself for being so harsh, but her eyes still held the same ferocity as she sat across from Florithe,  _ directly across from her _ ,

“Ahsoka I-...I can’t help but notice how you’ve been... _ avoiding _ Ophelia. I can’t...I can’t help but think its my fault?” she left her question open ended, and she could only hope she started this off the right way,

Ahsoka’s eyes softened, and before Florithe could even wrap her head around the sudden mood shift, tears sprung from her blue eyes and Florithe found herself  _ scrambling _ , 

She shot up from her seat, gesturing wildly as she spoke “IM SORRY, wait please, I-I can fix this! Don’t cry please! Wait here! I’ll get Ophelia!” 

“No! N-no please that’s- _ don’t _ get her!” the girl was frantic, practically begging her not to call Ophy, and Florithe once again found herself floored, 

“ _ Why _ , Ahsoka? Why don’t you want to see her?” 

Ahsoka wrung her hands before wiping at her eyes harshly, “I- I know about you and her okay!” 

“Me and Ophy?”

“Yes, you and Ophy, I saw you okay, you can’t deny it,” the girl looked at her with hurt in her eyes, “She...she leaned into you, she kissed you!” 

There was nothing but silence as Florithe took in the other girls words, blinking slowly as she did before she kriffing lost it,

“WAIT, you think me and Ophy are...TOGETHER?!” she laughed so hard her sides hurt, nearly falling off her chair with the force it racked her body, 

“Wait you….you’re not?!” Ahsoka was blushing from what Florithe could only place as embarrassment, 

“OF COURSE NOT, even the thought itself is repulsive, I mean no knock to Ophy, she’s hot, but like not MY hot? I’m spoken for!”  _ Except, I’m really not, at least not officially _ , the thought sobered her immediately, “Ahsoka, I can only assume by ‘kiss’ you meant three days ago? In the garden? That is the only time Ophelia’s ever been that close to me that you could even think that?” at the girls sharp nod, she smiled, “Ahsoka I….my soulmate is a clone,” the white markings over the girls eyes shot up in surprise, 

“A...a clone?! I-I didn’t really think that was-”

“Possible? Yeah, me either. I didn’t know until Ophy found him, from the shadows of course,” she smiled remembering what that moment was like,  _ the joy she felt,  _ “My whole life, I had just seen my mark as a jumbled  _ mess  _ of numbers and letters that never made sense. I thought I was defective, I thought there was something wrong with me. It was..it was my deepest shame. And then, the clones happened, Ophelia found him, and I  _ worshiped  _ that mark,” she laughed softly recalling how she had rambled away to her family and to her order about  _ him _ ,

“Ophy..she tells me you know him well, CT-7567?” the girls eyes lit up in surprise, and she leaned into the table with a fervor,

“Rex! That’s Rex! He’s my captain!” 

Florithe laughed, “Yes, that’s him, Rex. Ophy..she watched over him for me. It-It wasn’t safe for me to approach him, you see? With the war, us being hidden away, it just wasn’t the right time….” she trailed off, feeling her chest seize once again, 

“And now...the chips,” she flinched, wrapping her arms around herself,

“Yeah, the chips,” the other girl moved closer to her, placing a tentative hand on Florithe’s shoulder and squeezing ever so slightly, an action that brought a grateful smile to the girls face, “That day Ophy had called me in, she called me in to tell me herself, that is why I wasn’t there during the meeting, I...I was a  _ mess _ . Ophy came later to comfort me, and I can only assume that was what you saw-”

“You don’t have to-”

This time it was her who reached out, placing a more sure hand on the other girls shoulder, “Make no mistake Ahsoka, I hold a place in Ophelia’s heart, I am her first friend after all; we are sisters in all but blood. However,  _ you _ ,” she smiled softly, feeling the other girl blush once again, “You hold more of her than I think you realize” 

She watched the other girl stammer, her eyes flashing wildly with an array of emotions, and Florithe would have teased her for it if it were not for the tell tale flash of the force that rung through her,  _ ah, so she had resorted to this _ ,

“I’m afraid you avoiding Ophy has made her rather….angry,” Ahsoka looked up to her in confusion, 

“I don’t understand-”

“Oh, don’t worry, you will,” the door swung open, with not a single body in sight,  _ of course she’d use the shadows right now, _

Florithe smiled as Ahsoka rose to her feet defensively, muffling her laugh as Ophelia became suddenly physical, scaring the Togruta girl, 

“Ahsoka! Finally! I- _ Flori _ ? What the  _ kriff _ are you doing here-”

“Nothing,  _ anymore _ , that is, goodnight!” Florithe ran away quickly, closing the door behind her and nearly colliding with two Jedi, 

“Hey, you’re the one-” she held up her hand, taking in the famed Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi in the flesh, no doubt here to run interference, 

“All a misunderstanding, gentlemen,” they raised their eyebrows at her,  _ in unison? How cute _

“What the kriff do you-”

Kenobi swatted at his younger friend, facing her inquisitively, “What Anakin means is, what do you define as a ‘misunderstanding’?” she smiled at his question,

“I have a soulmate, one who I love very much, and it is not Ophy. What Ahsoka saw was an awful misunderstanding,” she placed a hand on each of their shoulders, smirking, “trust me, Ophy is like a sister to me, I would much rather kiss a bantha,” and with that she walked away from them, sending some encouragement Ophy’s way in the force, 

Maybe she’ll dream of Rex tonight, that would be lovely,

______________________

“ _ How- _ Did you use the shadows to get in here?”

“That is beside the point! You-You’ve been avoiding me! Why?! What did I do?! I-I keep racking my brain and I can’t think of a single thing!-” Ophelia stammered,

“Ophe-” Ahsoka attempted, 

“No, you- you don’t get to try to placate me! I’ve been losing my  _ mind _ over you! Ahsoka...what did I do-” her arms became full of the smaller girl, the tips of her lekku nearly taking out her eyes, and she couldn’t help but feel like there was a pattern here. In the short time she had come face to face with her soulmate, there has been a lot of tears, hugging, and tender moments too. 

How could she care about that though? She couldn't, not when she had starved for this for  _ days _ , her arms wrapped around the smaller girl tightly, one hand reaching up to stroke her lekku with her knuckles, over and over again, the girl shuddering in her arms, bringing a soft smile to Ophelia's lips for the first time in days. 

“You didn’t do anything, at least, I thought you did something! But Florithe, she-she told me how wrong I was and I know now it was nothing! I just...I’m sorry-”

“What did she tell you?” Ahsoka knew all at once she was not going to get away with  _ not  _ telling her, she sighed, leaning back slightly but busying her hands with the threads of Ophelia’s gray tunic. It was a style they shared, cut off tunics that left their arms free and on display, but she couldn't help but feel it suited Ophelia better than her, 

If it were not for the situation at hand, she would stop to take in the way her tunic showed off her well defined arms, and hugged her figure tightly, leaving little room to imagine the different ways the taller girl could take an enemy down.  _ Like with those thighs- _

“Ahsoka?” she snapped out it, feeling ashamed but all too pleased with her thoughts, 

“I’m sorry! I-I thought you were together okay!” the taller girl blinked at her slowly, her eyebrows scrunched in confusion,

“You mean….you mean like romantically? Me and...Florithe?”

“Yes! I know its stupid, well I know that  _ now _ , but I saw you two in the garden, three days ago. The way you held her and...leaned in to her, I just, I thought it was something more than it was and-”

“Why didn’t you just  _ ask _ me?” Ahsoka was stunned at the hurt in Ophelia’s voice, she had expected the same reaction as Florithe, rambunctious laughter, but this was different. Ophelia looked hurt, she sounded hurt, and Ahsoka had hurt her. She felt awful, and it made her realize how little she really knew Ophelia,

In such a short time they had become so intimate acquainted, sharing things that they held secret so freely, making  _ promises _ . It all felt so natural, it was hard to see it as odd, which is what she supposed it would look like on the outside looking in. Ahsoka didn't know Ophelia as she should, as their connection demanded, and she had hurt her without knowing it.

She scrambled for what to say, anything to make her feel better, “I-I don’t know, I guess I had thought,” she remembered what she thought, what she felt, and it made her release her hold on Ophelia, turning her back to the taller girl to wrap her arms around herself, “I thought about how it’s all my fault! It’s all my fault we can’t...and you  _ should  _ move on, you should be with someone….other than me,” the words made her sick, and she nearly choked on them. 

No, she did not know Ophelia well, there was still so much of her left to know. Her parents, her siblings? If she had any? Her likes, dislikes, her favorite foods, her bad habits and the good ones too. There was so much she didn’t know, but she knew how the girl made her  _ feel _ .  _ Warm. Like home. _

“How could you say that?” Ophelia demanded moving around her body, placing herself before her once again, and taking her shoulders into a fierce hold. Ahsoka had never seen like this, so passionate and emphatic, “Ahsoka, I don’t care how you came to that conclusion, I don’t even care what you have to say about what I should and should not do-”

“Ophe-”

“No, you don’t get to tell me I should move on, you don’t get to do that! Do you even realize how much you mean to me?”  _ she didn’t, not really _

“Well, I...I know you have promised to be there for me and help me and-”

“That’s not how I feel for you, that is what I will do for you, you really….you really don’t know do you?” at the lost look on the smaller girls face, Ophelia laughed incredulously, feeling tears sneak into her vision before she could even feel their catalyst, “Ahsoka, I  _ adore  _ you,” 

Ahsoka sucked in a sharp breath, staring into Ophelia’s eyes, searching for the truth in her words, “I-I don’t know-”

“I don’t know when it started, when you managed to convince yourself that you are  _ replaceable,  _ but you are wrong,” She moved a hand from the smaller girls shoulder, reaching up to cup the girls cheek, using the pad of her thumb to trace the soft skin beneath her hand, “I can’t ever replace you, I can’t move on from you, I  _ refuse _ . Don't ask me to do something that I cannot. I have never blamed you for our...situation, ever, and I won't start now,” 

"But you-it  _ is  _ my fault!" Ahsoka was cut off by the taller girl shaking her head profusely,

"No, it's not. Our circumstances are at fault, the Jedi code, not  _ you _ . You have done nothing to deliberately place that line between us, Ahsoka you barely know me compared to how I know you, you've done nothing wrong; and certainly nothing that warrants being  _ replaced _ ," 

Ahsoka trembled in her hold, unsure how to even function after hearing those words spill from her soulmates lips,

_ She wasn’t replaceable _

The thought felt foreign within her mind, and it occurred to her just how foreign it really was. She had never seen herself in such a way, her life consisted of dedication to the force, to her order, and very little else aside from the friends she held dear to her heart. 

She had well and truly neglected this part of herself, her self-esteem and her self-perception, it was way lower than it should be,

“Ophelia I...I’m sorry, I didn’t even think about-that I could be-” the taller her shushed her, pulling her into her arms, they were so close, nearly nose to nose,

“You don’t have to be sorry Ahsoka, don’t apologize for being unsure of yourself, we all are,  _ it’s okay, _ ” 

_ It’s okay _

She breathed out slowly, and felt her anxieties leave with it, when she opened her eyes again she got an eyeful of violet and it made her smile,  _ the warmth was back,  _ she knew she probably looked insane, smiling so brightly just mere inches from her soulmates face, but she couldn’t help it; it felt so nice.

It felt nice to be soothed by someone, cared for by someone,  _ adored  _ by someone. Her soulmate's words made her feel weightless, untouched by anything physical in the best way.

Ophelia laughed, and placed a chaste kiss on one of the tips of Ahsoka’s lekku, making her blush scarlet, "come on, im exhausted," she dragged the girl behind her, walking hand in hand to Ahsoka’s cot, before releasing her hand to plop down on the side adjacent to the wall. 

Ahsoka watched her settle into her cot, feeling flushed and weak in the knees at the sight of the girl in her bed,  _ get a grip Ahsoka _ . Nearly missing the other girls arched eyebrow and  _ come here  _ gesture, she scrambled into the spot next to her. 

_ Ahsoka had never done this before,  _ she never slept next to anyone in all her 18 years of life. She had always slept alone outside of the missions that called for close quarters. She felt stiff, not uncomfortable, but whatever was nearest to it. 

A deep chuckle broke her from her thoughts and before she could apologize for….whatever she felt the need to apologize for, the taller girl had swung an arm over her torso, pulling her closer, until her back was met with Ophelia’s chest. 

_ Oh force,  _ their bodies were so close, what the kriff was she supposed to do?! How could she sleep when Ophelia’s body was so close to her own? All she could think about was how even laying down the taller girl still towered over her, engulfing her in her presence. 

The arm she had slung over her commanded her attention, its weight wasn't heavy, but through it she could feel how defined her soulmates arms really were. Much more than Ahsoka’s were….those  _ arms _

Ahsoka wasn't a kriffing hermit, of course she had thought about….. _ intimacy _ , all Jedi did really. They were not shut-ins, and there were even some masters who took it upon themselves to make sure their padawans were well informed about sexual health and reproduction as to avoid any problems in that realm of life. There were a ton of holos on it for masters to reference, Anakin never did of course, merely stammering she could look them over without him but she didn't need to look at them at all and storming off to avoid the conversation. 

She had of course, and they taught her much of the mechanical aspects, much as a typical holo would explain the technicals of a Saber technique; but that is all they could do. She never sought out anything else, she saw no need to, she didn't think she would ever need it. 

_ Oh kriffing relax Ahsoka, you're not having sex right now.  _

No, she wasn't, but this was a very intimate position, and after the days emotions she couldn't help but feel nervous about it. It wasn't fear, there was nothing worth fearing about Ophelia when she was so  _ warm,  _ but she did fear messing up….in whatever this was. 

"Your thoughts are loud, what's going on in that beautiful head of yours?"  _ kriff  _ it didn't help Ahsoka any that Ophelia was as flirty as she is, 

"Uh, it's just….well this is new? I'm...not really sure what to do?" she felt Ophelia’s smile, and before she could say something even more embarrassing, she found herself flipped over, now face to face with her.

"is this better? less scary?"

"I wasn't scared!" Ahsoka stammered,

"I don't know, Soka, you kinda felt like it,"  _ soka _ , kriff she was gonna strangle her, her arms came up to mimic the action, and Ophelia caught them quickly, holding them towards her own chest, and smirking at how this made Ahsoka’s face  _ flame _ ,

"Y-you're impossible! When did you get so….so-" Ophelia arched an eyebrow, still smirking,

"So…?"  _ blast it, _ if she wanted to be this way, then so kriffing be it. Ahsoka moved the hands held to Ophelia’s sternum up, wrapping them around the taller girls neck, watching in delight as her smirk fell and was replaced with a look of awe,  _ got you.  _

Just as she was about to gloat, Ophelia’s hands gripped the space above her hip, dragging her thumb over that spot again and again, it was so sudden, so soft and gentle that Ahsoka was robbed of the triumph she had just gained, feeling once again red in the face and weak in the knees,

"I admit, Soka, I thought all the teasing would be left up to me, but I'm glad to see you  _ try _ ," Ophelia teased, whispering her words not even an inch away from Ahsoka’s temples, placing a kiss on them as soon as she had finished,  _ how cruel  _

Ahsoka grew more and more red, yanking her arms back from around Ophelia’s neck to cover her face entirely, "Y-you're so mean!" her words earned a laugh,

"Hey," Ophelia moved the hand at her hip to softly pull at the hands covering Ahsoka’s face, "I'm not  _ that _ mean, I could've been meaner?" 

"shut up" Ahsoka muttered, her hands muffling her voice,

"Oh cmon," Ophelia tapped and pulled at Ahsoka’s fingers, smiling softly whenever she'd catch a glimpse of Ahsoka’s stare, "please?" 

"No! You'll just tease me more!" 

Ophelia smiled mischievously, for a second grateful Ahsoka couldn't see her face or else she would see what she had planned. She leaned forward, feeling her heart flutter at being so close to the girls lips, but instead of kissing her lips, she kissed the hands that covered them. It was chaste, like all the kisses she has given her have been, but she let her lips linger for a second longer this time, if only to  _ indulge,  _ "Let me those beautiful eyes, please Soka?" 

The arms covering her face crumbled away without her consent, and Ahsoka was left with her burning face in display, and the hand that was kissed  _ burning _

"Ah, there she is," Ophelia teased, before smiling softly once more, "You know, I don't mean to make you feel uncomfortable-"

"I'm not!" the girl quickly defended, because she wasn't, truly, she just felt…

"But this..being  _ close  _ to someone, it's foreign to you isn't it?" 

"I-...Yes it is, it's just so….new?" Ahsoka curled onto her side, an unconscious attempt to hide, 

"And what's new can sometimes be...scary, huh?" Ahsoka smiled at her words, a calmness washing over her as her soulmate made the attempt to understand her, and was right in her observation 

"Yeah I guess it is..scary," Ahsoka conceded,

Still smiling, Ophelia reached up slowly to interlace her fingers with one of Ahsoka’s own, "So then, let's take it slow. You set the pace, you tell me what you want, hmm?" 

"I..I like this?" Ophelia smiled at her confirmation, 

"Like...what?" Ahsoka used a hand to swat at her, "Okay okay I'll try to stop teasing, but you blush so easily it makes it hard to stop myself," she got another swat and laughed merrily because of it,

They gravitated towards each other little by little, until Ahsoka leaned her head into Ophelia, an action she did automatically as she felt sleep overtake her. 

Before it did, she thought about how this position made her think of waking up to Ophelia, like Obi-Wan, Anakin, and Padmé do. She supposed this is what it would look like. A mess of limbs, teasing, laughter, comfort, and  _ warmth.  _

_ It could be like this everyday, every night _

And that was something to dream of 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm awful at leaving cliff hangers? I don't like it and I can't really leave it for more than a couple days lol Let me know what you think!


	8. Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of fluff, lots of tears, but...hope?

Waking up with Ahsoka in her arms was a gift from the force itself

From her warm skin, to the soft-silk like feel of her lekku against her own skin, it was all  _ heavenly _ ,

If only she could kriffing enjoy it without the shadows of the force pulling at her, relentlessly tugging her out of sleep and pushing her to lean into them,  _ calling  _ to her

A younger Ophelia would have cast them aside harshly, ignoring them until the bitter end when her control snapped, but she had learned too much since then to succumb to the same childish ways she used to follow. The shadows were a burden, a heavy one, and Ophelia still resented their presence in her life, but she could not doubt their purpose, not anymore. 

Ophelia peered her eyes down to watch as Ahsoka breathed on her chest, softly and deeply, ever so often pushing her head deeper into her neck;  _ heavenly _ . How they ended up this close in their sleep, she didn’t know, but it mattered little when it felt like this. 

She would have to end it, the shadows wouldn’t wait for long, they would get fed up and drag her in kicking and screaming if she did not answer them soon,

She took her flawless face in again, sighing inwardly 

_ Kriffing shadows, useless bantha shit that they are _

A sharp lick at the back of her senses constituted the shadows retort, and she knew she had even less time now than before,

She slid from underneath Ahsoka, moving slowly and carefully so as not to disturb the girl in her sleep, and once she was in the clear she began searching for parchment, anything she could explain herself to Ahsoka with,

_ I really need her kriffing comm _

“Ophelia?” Ahsoka’s soft grumble brought her out of her frustrations, and soothed them entirely once their eyes met, “Where are you going? It’s still early?”  _ how cute _ , force if it wasn’t for the kriffing shadows she would give it all up, lay down with her and never leave, 

She let her body react naturally, sitting on the edge of the cot facing Ahsoka, and trailing a hand down the lekku that sat on the girls back, taking note of the way the girl flushed at the action,  _ even sleepy she’s still so shy _ , “I know, but the shadows-” abruptly the girl sat up, and they were nearly nose to nose before Ophelia could even blink,

“Again?! You just came back a couple days ago! Where are you-” she shushed the girls tirade, resuming her caress of her lekku, 

“I am not going anywhere, at least I don’t think so,” her words earned her a look of confusion and embarrassment that always seemed to linger on Ahsoka’s face, her lips quirked up at the sight of it, “I can’t really explain it but sometimes the shadows just need me... _ there _ , especially if they feel I’m missing something or that I am in need of something….I just have to meditate…”

Ahsoka took her words in, looking deep in thought before a look of determination took over her beautiful face, "Alright then, I'll come with you," she left the cot quickly, moving around Ophelia with a quick skill that she would marvel at if she wasn't so shocked,

"Uh...wait what? what do you mean?" the girl in question whipped her head around to face her, her lekku swirling across her shoulders as she did,  _ gorgeous _

_ kriffing focus, Ophelia _

"I'll meditate with you, there's no reason you should have to go alone," 

_ no, there wasn't,  _ the idea had just never occurred to her before. She had guidance over the years, of course she did, but when it came to being face to face with the shadows she was on her own. Master Ofor, Forsuth, Florithe, Ryenne, Palisia, and even Yanric had all sat with her as she entered the shadows before; but she couldn’t help but feel like Ahsoka’s presence would be something else entirely. 

Her masters, her friends, they meant so much to her, but her and Ahsoka shared a connection formed by the force itself, they were  _ soulmates _ . 

The shadows were the ones that pulled her to Ahsoka to begin with, working inside the force is how she found out who her soulmate really was. 

There was something poetic about it, sitting beside her soulmate as she entered the shadows that brought her to her in the first place,

"Ophelia?" she snapped out of her thoughts, letting the smaller girls calming presence sweep over her, 

"Sorry, soka," she placed her hand on her head, in the space right between the tips of her lekku, bringing a blush to the girls face, "come on, show me your favorite meditation spot,"

__________

It was just as she suspected, Ahsoka’s presence made the shadows  _ sing _ , it was as if it was rejoicing Ophelia finding her, it would have been nice if they weren't so kriffing loud,

"So..do I just meditate next to you while you….go into the shadows?" 

"umm I guess? I've never really done this before, I mean I've meditated with my order of course but they were usually just observing me, for research of course,"  _ and Ofor being a kriffing weirdo _

Ahsoka nodded, relaxing her body into position, mirroring her own. 

_ Simple meditation, that's all this is _

Except the moment Ophelia closed her eyes she knew it wasn't, the shadows had a plan for her, this felt  _ different _ ,

It happened so suddenly, the way their hands rose to meet one another, sharp gasps coming from the both of them, 

they hadn't discussed this, not at all, Ophelia had not once suggested bringing Ahsoka into the shadows with her, Ahsoka had not asked,, she was scared to bring someone with her, it was too risky, 

_ it had never been done before  _

But there was something intrinsic about the way they held onto each other's hands so automatically, almost like it wasn't really them doing it at all,

_ Kriffing shadows _

For a split second Ophelia sent a threatening feeling over to the shadows of the force,  _ they better know what they're doing, they can't experiment with Ahsoka, not with her, _

Instantly Ahsoka was privy to what Ophelia had been seeing for years, 

_____________

_ the shadows  _

It looked, it  _ felt _ , …..normal? 

Ahsoka felt removed from her body, and all over just  _ weird _ , but everything looked the same,

_ Am I just….detached?  _

Fear rose in her from how new this sudden experience was, it was nothing she had ever felt before,

_ Is this what Ophelia sees?  _

_ Ophelia _

She reached for her, finding her the moment she did and clinging to her,  _ whatever there was to cling to _ , 

' _ this is...' _

_ 'the shadows, yeah, it is'  _

' _ it's….I assumed it would be….darker? you know...like shadows?'  _ her soulmate laughed, a sound that seemed to vibrate around her, 

' _ yeah, you would think so but, the shadows are anything but predictable,' _

_ 'this is so…' _

_ 'weird?' _

_ 'yeah,'  _ they both laughed, an action Ahsoka didn't know she could do in this…. _ form? _

Ophelia seemed to glide around her, unseen, but certainly felt, it was a delightful feeling,

_ 'Ahsoka, I know this is weird to say the absolute least, im sorry, the shadows don't exactly care about consent,"  _ her verbal jab earned her another sharp lick, unfelt to Ahsoka of course, _ 'I need to go deeper into the shadows, to move, I don't think you can do that….no, I know you can't, just umm-'  _

‘Stay here?' Ophelia sighed,

_ 'Yes, please? Try not to wander, I've never done this before, with anyone, and I don't want to...lose you here,' _ a fluttering feeling settles in the pit of her stomach as she thought about how this was a unique experience the two of them shared, 

_ she is the only one who's been here with her _

_ 'I understand, I'll wait here for you, don't worry,' Ophelia's presence danced around hers softly before it faded away,  _

_ this is kriffing amazing  _

_ ___________ _

The shadows swirled around her, welcoming her home and all at once thrusting her into  _ chaos _

She saw clones, so many of them, they were looking to her, asking for help,  _ begging,  _ climbing over one another in a frenzy, 

Shock vibrated through her

Never before had the shadows shown her something like this, the shadows did not manifest visions, they were merely a reflection of what  _ is _ , not what could be. 

a corrective lick at her senses told her she was still missing  _ something _

the clones...they need her, but for what? The council- _ councils _ still have not decided what to do about the clones, in fact there is supposed to be a meeting today to discuss this very topic, 

_ what was she supposed to do? _

Had she not done her part? This isn't to say she expected not to lift a finger from here on out but she had always known her role in shadows as that of an informant, not as an actual player,

_ Is this what you mean? _

affirmation sung around her, and it filled her with a sense of dread, how was she supposed to act on something even a 900 + year old master like Master Yoda couldn't figure out? 

No, this was not how the shadows worked. For the last 10 years of her life she spent her time learning from the shadows, and her failures within them, action was not a part of the shadows; even the salvageable texts on shadow walking had said so. 

But the shadows didn't lie to her, they are now and have always been stark in their truths. 

They never lied to her, they never just told her what was occurring, they  _ showed _ her. If there was one thing she could trust about her power it was that it was reliable. 

But  _ how? _

The shadows pulled her away, slowly, back to Ahsoka, leaving her with one word only,

_ more  _

_ ____________ _

They tumbled out of the shadows,  _ literally  _

Thrown apart, they were left scrambling to collect themselves, both for entirely different reasons. 

Ahsoka was still  _ reeling  _ from being witness to the shadows for the first time, for being there with Ophelia, for getting to see a piece of what she sees. Ophelia was left befuddled by the shadows' final command to her,  _ more _ , in what kriffing way?! 

_ Reliable my ass, they're a joke _

"Ophelia! That was  _ amazing _ , force I felt so weightless! But it's also kinda...weird? I'm sorry I'm not trying to be insulting, it was cool! But like a cool weird? Does that make sense? Probably not…" the girl continued to ramble, arms flying wildly around her as she managed to collect herself much faster than her soulmate could,

Ophelia tried to listen to her, she really did, but she just couldn't help but feel so distracted by what she had just seen. It all contradicted everything she knows to be true about shadow walking. 

The shadows  _ themselves _ have asked her to do  _ more _ , but she wasn't supposed to? Right? 

This was so kriffing twisted

She had shadow walked since she was a youngling, yes, but even before she had left Tattoine, the shadows had always spoken to her. They comforted her in the moments her mother would take her anger out on her and her father would look the other way. When she would hide under her bed to block out the yelling and just  _ hide _ , they surrounded her, making her feel at home in their embrace. 

Florithe was her first friend in that she was her first  _ real _ friend. The shadows though, they had always been there for her before Florithe even knew who she was. 

They showed her so much, they gave her the ability to help herself by avoiding her mother on her off days that could sometimes feel like  _ years. _

Later, in her training helped to guide her through the ways of the force, showing her things she needed even if she didn't realize she did. 

They taught her that she had a place in this galaxy, a  _ purpose _ , she was there to  _ inform.  _ She could use her powers to protect people, her friends, family, Ahsoka; all of them, by giving them the information they could not get otherwise. 

In a single moment the shadows had turned everything upside down. 

A hand resting on her shoulders brought her out of her thoughts, feeling like she was still tumbling, she struggled to focus on Ahsoka,

"Ophelia? Are you…no that's stupid you're clearly not okay…..talk to me?" 

"I-Im sorry," she stammered, "I'm trying to sort through what I've been shown, it's….it's a lot," a soft finger swiped at her cheek and it was in that moment she realized she was crying,

_ She was crying  _

"I don't remember the last time I really cried? Was it when Florithe and Palisia saved me from my home? I'm not sure….it's been so long," she could feel Ahsoka’s concerned gaze on her skin, she could  _ feel  _ her concern, 

"Please Ophelia, what...what can I do for you?" she pleaded, grabbing at Ophelia’s face to focus her, "Whatever you need, tell me and I'll...I'll do it?" 

_ her touch,  _ everything about Ahsoka’s presence was divine. Even though Ophelia hated that she was crying, she couldn't deny how good it felt, and she knew this feeling, these tears, were made possible by Ahsoka's presence. 

_ She was unraveling her, all of her, and she didn't even know it _

Caressing the hands holding her face, Ophelia finally focused on Ahsoka’s eyes, "Let me hold you, please?" 

The Togruta folded into her immediately, curling up on Ophelia's legs and leaning into her chest, pulling Ophelia's arms around her,

_ Home _

The home she had been born into was a prison, a sorry excuse of a life, and not one fit for a child; any child. She had spent every single second of every day hoping for something else, 

For  _ more _

And here it was, sitting on grassy floors, surrounded by beautiful greenery, and with the most beautiful person in the entire galaxy in her arms. There was no place that could measure up to this feeling, no location, no single kriffing one could make her feel what she feels now. 

_ Ahsoka Tano, you have my heart, you have all of me and you don't even know it _

She stroked Ahsoka’s head, occasionally leaning down to nuzzle against it, an action the smaller girl would return everytime she did it, before whispering softly, "Someday….someday I'll tell you why I'm crying, I'll tell you everything. Right now...right now I just want to hold you, is that okay?" she questioned, waiting on bated breath for her answer,  _ please, just let me keep feeling like this forever; open, naked, seen. _

Her answer came in soft sure words, whispered into her ear, "I wouldn't want to be anywhere else," 

  
  
  


_ Home _

_________

She struggled without the feeling of Ahsoka in her arms, a struggle she knew she shared with the smaller girl because the girl in question had made it a point to sit near her in the meeting. They alternated, reaching out to each other every so often just to  _ feel _ . 

The only thing that made Ophelia focus in the slightest was imagining how it would feel to hold her like that again, maybe even tonight if Ahsoka allows her into her rooms again.

"Ophy," her former master silently chided her for her wandering thoughts, and for once she was grateful for the Twi'leks nosy behavior,  _ he was keeping her focused _ . She thanked him over their bond, and focused on the suggestions being thrown back and forth. 

"We cannot abandon the clones," Aayla Secura argued, her face set with determination,

"Of course we can't, but we still don't know how to go about saving them," Kit Fisto reasoned, 

"Think quickly, we must. Too much time has passed already, dangerous this is," Master Yoda stressed, and there was agreement throughout the room,

“How can we remove the chips without being too obvious?” Anakin fidgeted in his seat, “If we were to be caught,  _ he  _ would know,”

“Anakin’s right,” Obi-Wan continued, “If we make any sort of move to isolate the clones, even if we did it in small groups, it would be too suspicious; Darth Sidious would know we are onto him,”

“Not to mention the way the public would react,” Plo Koon sighed, “they already distrust us, if they felt we were meddling with the Republic’s army-”

“It would result in chaos, to say the least,” Shaak Ti finished, and once again the room was in agreement,

“And you, Master Forsuth?” Mace Windu questioned, folding his hands in front of his face, “What do you think is the best course of action?” 

Master Forsuth sighed, gripping his cane tightly, “Your conclusions are not wrong, to remove the chips would be too noticeable, whatever we decide, it must be the course of action that will catch the least amount of attention. That being said, it must be thorough, there are thousands upon thousands of clones, those are thousands of lives,” His eyes scanned over the Jedi before him, and his words were carried over by Palisia,

“Our codes may differ in major ways, Jedi,” Palisia began, “but they are aligned in their perception of life,  _ all  _ life, whether it is life born from the womb, egg, or machine; it is life irregardless. Clones or not, I  _ know  _ we more than agree that they are nowhere near expendable,” The Jedi masters concurred, humming their agreements, and once again the moment felt monumental; both of their factions in a code based agreement. 

“That being said, there must be a way in which we can save their lives without catching the attention of that kriffing disgusting pompous-” 

“Okay Ryenne,” Yanric cut off, “I think they get it,”

“It’s worth mentioning though,” Ofor leaned back into his seat, “he is one ugly mother-”

“Ophelia,” Master Forsuth questioned, “You seem deep in thought, do you have anything to share?” 

Dozens of eyes were on her, and she was reminded of her duty,  _ and how it’s changed _ . The inner turmoil she had struggled to confine worked its way up to her throat, nearly spilling out if it wasn’t for the comfort Ahsoka sent her way. 

She sighed, “What if the solution isn’t in  _ removing  _ the chips, but...to turn them off instead?” murmurs took over the room, 

“What...what does that mean, Ophy?” Florithe spoke up for the first time, her eyes shining with carefully concealed tears,  _ that’s right,  _

If there was one person in this room more distraught than she was, it was Florithe

Ophelia met her eyes and found the resolve she needed, “I think...I think the answer lies in the shadows,” the room was silent for a few moments, before Master Yoda spoke up,

“Told you this, the shadows did?” she nodded,

“In a way...yes? They were rather adamant that I speak to them early this morning….what they showed me…..” 

“Showed you?” Master Forsuth questioned, his eyes wide in a way she had very rarely seen them before, 

“Yes, it was unlike anything they had ever done before. They showed me clones, hundreds of them, they were….they were begging me for help,” the room erupted in whispers, and she saw from the corner of her eye the way Florithe hung her head, “ The shadows only told me one thing,  _ ‘more’ _ ,” 

“That is quite open-ended,” Aayla questioned, her eyes scrunched up in confusion, 

Ophelia smiled ruefully, “The shadows do not show me things, at least not things like visions. They do not give me messages, that is not what shadow walking is meant to be. It is a skill that allows its wielder to see what would otherwise go unseen; never has any ancient text i’ve seen recorded an instance of  _ messaging _ , that’s not what the shadows regularly do,” 

“So this is an anomaly?” Mace suggested, his own brows furrowed, 

“Perhaps, hidden in the shadows the solution is. Unprecedented times we are in, unprecedented solutions we may need,” Master Yoda explained, with Master Forsuth nodding in agreement, 

“I agree, perhaps there is more to the shadows than we have previously believed, it wouldn’t be the first time we had assumed wrong,” he addressed Ophelia this time, “I think we should investigate this vision further,”

She nodded, “I agree, master, although,” she hesitated before looking at Master Yoda, “I know this is probably...not allowed, but if there was a way I could look over any records you have regarding shadow walking, I may be able to sort through this quicker,” the old Jedi hummed in agreement, 

“Yes, although not usually allowed to those not abiding by our code, an acceptance must be made, hmm?”

“I agree, there is no time to waste,” Kid Adi Mundi recognized

Obi-Wan and Anakin nodded quickly, and the rest of the Jedi followed,

“Take you there, Ahsoka can, sort through our records you should,” both girls assented,

“In addition, I think it would be a good idea for us to go through the holocrons,” Plo Kloon suggested, “there must be some mention of shadow walking in them somewhere,” 

“That is a likely assumption, those records do span hundreds of years, there must be something there about it,” Obi-Wan concurred,

“So it’s settled then, we will work on the lead the shadows have given us,” there was a feeling of peace that took over the room at the feeling of finally having some good news to cling to, even if it was uncertain, it was  _ something _ . 

Their circumstances had been bleak from the start, and she could not deny how utterly hopeless they often seemed, but it occurred to her now just how much they actually had going for them. Maybe it wouldn’t all be an uphill battle, not if they played their cards right. 

“I think we have been looking at this from the perspective of the losing side,” Ophelia stated suddenly, “but...there is still so much in our favor,”  _ and there was _ ,

“Such as?” Anakin asked, his face incredulous, 

“Well for one Darth Sidious is unaware he can no longer manipulate you as he once could,” Anakin sighed at this, but agreed with her silently, “he is unaware we know who and what he is, and finally he is unaware of  _ us _ ; he probably doesn’t think we would ever meet, let alone join forces together,”

Ryenne laughed, “Yeah let’s face it, we’re probably not even on his radar with how we’ve always lived,”

“You’re right, you’re exactly right, there is more to be hopeful for,” Ahsoka mirrored, and their eyes met in a warm embrace,

There is hope

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it?? Let me know! :)


	9. Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was in Ahsoka’s touch that Ophelia knew what made love so dangerous

Their touches grew more frequent the more time they spent together. A caress of the cheek, lingering touches, embraces, and Ophelia's hand rarely left Ahsoka’s lekku when they were close. 

There was a part of her that was reprimanding her, wondering how she had let it get this far, reminding her of what her future would be,  _ solitary _ ,

It was as if the shadows themselves were in her ears, it was a voice nearly as loud, pushing and pulling at her eardrums with harsh whispers of the reality of her and Ahsoka's relationship, if one can even call it that. 

But Ryenne had told her different, and if there was one thing she had learned over the years it's that Ryenne could be louder than any voice, even that of the force. 

The Kel Dor woman had nearly dragged Ophelia away from Ahsoka on the first night of their records search, spouting some nonsense about a private meeting that both girls knew didn't exist. She had only done it to get the scoop from Ophelia about Ahsoka. 

She had told her everything, her head laying in Ryennes lap as the motherly older woman stroked her black curls softly, as her tears leaked onto her pants. 

It wasn't that Ophelia felt sad about her future, she had come to terms with it, it was simply what would be. But the idea of her future had only been manageable with the assumption that distance is all she would ever know from her soulmate. 

How could she have ever predicted what is happening now? A shadow walker she may be, but force visions have never been her strong suit. 

No force vision could have predicted that she would feel what it was like to be in Ahsoka’s presence, to press her lips on her skin, to  _ feel _ her. These were things she had only ever dreamed of, and she had never even imagined these things could live outside of her unconsciousness. 

_ and yet here they were _

The reprimanding voice had snapped her into reality, making it increasingly difficult to enjoy these new experiences she had subconsciously begun to cling to, 

_ and there was the issue _

She would be disappointed in the end, it was her kriffing destiny to be disappointed. Ahsoka would continue on her path, the girl would grieve for her of course, she had made that clear with her tears at the mere thought of what she had condemned Ophelia to; but she would be fine. Her Jedi Masters would guide her and help her learn how to let Ophelia go.

It was Ophelia that would be left to ponder what could have been, she was available to love, but she could never have the one she was meant to be with, not forever at least. Ophelia couldn't just learn how to let Ahsoka go. 

This voice had made her feel a sinking pit begin to form in the pit of her stomach, killing the butterflies that were once there, and any hope she had begun to build.

It was taking over her mentally, and it was only an amount of time before it would begin to show.

Ryenne had quite literally snapped her out of it, pinching Ophelia’s cheeks until they were bright red and slapping her over the head as she complained, 

"Keep this up and your worst enemy will only be yourself, you are not meant to suffer, stop seeing yourself that way! If Ahsoka wants to hold you, and you want her to, then  _ do it _ . What is the worst that can happen? She leaves? Succumbs to her kriffing Jedi ways? So what! It's nothing you haven't expected!" she seized Ophelia’s shoulders tightly, "Quit signing yourself up for pain, embrace the moments that you do have, others would kill for them, so don't give yours up so freely!"

It had been everything she needed to hear, and everything she didn't want to hear, but that is what Ryenne had always done for her. 

Since the very moment Ophelia had joined the Gray order, Ryenne had clung to her, taking it upon herself to teach Ophelia the ways of a youngling. Ophelia hadn't asked for it, in fact Ophelia's subconscious disdain for adult women that stemmed from her feelings towards her own mother had come out full force, and she took every opportunity to push the woman away. 

She yelled, screamed, projected, and did everything short of running away from her; Ryenne persisted still. The other masters had tried to stop her, but their attempts were futile, just as Florithe’s had been when she tried to convince Ophelia to give her a chance. 

The only one who had not tried to stop either of them was Master Forsuth, the old man knew something they didn't, as per usual. 

It wasn't until the first night Ophelia had gone into the shadows since leaving home that there was a breakthrough for them. Her trip was short, abrupt, and  _ scar _ y, shocking her into the fearful child she had always been; the child who hid under her cot, humming to herself to ignore her mother's scathing vitriol. 

Ryenne had invaded her space that day, cuddling up to Ophelia no matter how hard the young girl had hit her, screaming to be let go. Instead the Kel Dor woman forced Ophelia's eyes to her own, and said the very thing that changed their entire relationship,

"You should not cry alone, you should not feel anything alone, you deserve comfort; I know you don't know what that looks like, let me show you,"

From then on the two had been inextricably linked, Ryenne had all but formally adopted her, bringing her home every day to her wife and soulmate, a fellow Kel Dor woman who was way too bubbly to fit Ryenne's personality;  _ but it did _ . 

The soulmate pair joined forces to show Ophelia what it was to feel, share feelings, and what unconditional love looked like. 

They were always there for her, Ryenne and Makia, especially in moments like these when Ophelia turned on herself,

This is what Master Forsuth must have seen all along, how tied Ryenne and Ophelia were in the force, and the balance their bond would bring to each of them respectively. 

_ Ryenne had turned the tides for her just as she always had _

So she gave up trying to fight the voice and instead let it run its mouth while she soaked up Ahsoka’s touches and invitations for contact. She no longer let those butterflies die, she would keep them alive until the day she could no longer have them.

A hand landed on her shoulder, smoothly gliding to her collarbone, and Ophelia knew instantly who it was from the fire that lit across her skin at the contact,  _ how bold _ , she leaned her head back, making eye contact with the beautiful Togruta who blushed a deep red, 

"You know, you're the one who's touching me, it doesn't make sense for  _ you _ to blush," another hand came up to pinch her cheek,  _ why is everyone pinching her cheeks lately? _

"Watch it, Shadow Girl,"  _ and there it was _ , the nickname Ahsoka had begun to call her lately. She would blush every time she said it, just like she did whenever she was near Ophelia, an action the taller girl couldn't help but feel flattered by. 

There was a rush of smugness she felt at the idea that she could make Ahsoka nervous and flustered, a sense of power that she would feel ashamed of if it didn't stem from her adoration of the girl. 

Smirking to herself, she took hold of the hand pinching her cheek and brought it to her lips to press a soft kiss on it, before moving it to meet the other hand already resting on her collarbone, nearly losing it in laughter at the sharp Intake of breath the smaller girl released, 

_ it's too easy _

she looked up at the girl again, the back of her head falling onto Ahsoka’s chest,, expecting to flaunt a smug look that would send the Jedi scrambling away from her in embarrassment, but she herself nearly scrambled away when she was faced nearly nose to nose with the smaller girl, 

_ Wow _ , every time she thought Ahsoka couldn't be more enchanting she was lost in her all over again. From the rich color of her skin to her markings and her vibrant lekku she couldn't help but feel she wasn't real. 

Ophelia had seen other Togruta other than Master Yanric, and she knew hers was the most beautiful she had ever seen. Ahsoka was all wide hips, ample breasts, defined limbs, supple lips, wide eyes and soft skin, wrapped in a luminous aura that no doubt stemmed from her very own soul. She was gorgeous, and there was no way she was the only one who was aware of it. 

Ophelia struggled nearly every minute of every day to push away the thoughts of her eyes alone, let alone the rest of her. 

_ If I could just run my hands over her forever, just fall into her like we're meant to,  _

"Beautiful...Ahsoka you're  _ heavenly _ ," the girls flushed depend, but she didn't withdraw, instead she moved closer until the tips of their noses touched, 

Stifling the shock that jumped from her chest to her throat, she bumped their noses together softly, "At your pace Ahsoka," she could hear how hard her heart was beating, and she knew the smaller girl was nervous,  _ so is she  _

"I….I want to stay like this for a bit," the hands the smaller girl had wrapped around her tightened from her position above Ophelia, and the taller girl smiled into her gaze,

"As you wish, Soka," bringing her hands up to glide along the skin Ahsoka’s arms, up to her face, and softly trailing over the sensitive slope of her nose, a single finger bringing goosebumps beneath the pads of her fingers, and the smaller girl shuddered audibly under the touch, deepening Ophelia's smile and the blush Ahsoka wore.

"Y-you're mean" they both laughed, their breaths folding over each other before Ahsoka withdrew reluctantly, "We should get back to searching," 

"Yeah, we should," and when Ahsoka finally withdrew she couldn't help but latch onto her right arm, and pull the girl onto her lap, winding a hand around her waist and using the other hand to collect her data pad, "let's continue, shall we?" it was an indirect way of asking if this was okay, and Ophelia really hoped it was because the feeling of the smaller girl on her lap was delightful to say the least, 

Ahsoka gave a shaky nod, her cheeks rosy, and her eyes dazed, "Yes, we shall," 

and they were searching once again

___________

Ophelia meditated more frequently than she ever had before, Florithe often joining her to aid in her search in the shadows. Her friend couldn't enter with her like Ahsoka could, but her presence helped ease her into the shadows. 

She chose to meditate rather than contemplate the idea that Ahsoka was away on a mission against the forces of Count Dooku and Darth Sidious; Florithe meditated to banish the thoughts of Rex doing the same.

When the two would return unscathed they could laugh at their very childish avoidance behaviors, but they couldn't right now, not while they were still out there. 

Ophelia had to remain completely silent while Ahsoka prepared to deploy at the risk of when she did speak it woulr be to beg for her to stay; something she couldn't do when Ophelia herself would leave to enter the shadows, it wasn't fair to ask Ahsoka to stay behind when she was just as invaluable as her. 

But that didn't stop her from whispering to the smaller girl that should she need her, she could reach her via the shadows in seconds.

She knew she wouldn't need her, Ahsoka was too good, having spent years training under the strongest Jedi to date,  _ she would be fine _ .

She had to be. 

Was it pathetic for her to sneak into Ahsoka’s room and sink into the cot just to smell the girls scent and feel closer to her? Yes, yes it was, but Ryenne told her to cling to these feelings and experiences and she wasn't about to let her down. 

Snuggling further into the cool sheets she sighed at the empty space between her arms. 

It has been three days since Ahsoka abruptly departed, and though her days were spent searching the holopads and meditating for answers, her nights were lonely. 

How on earth did she go all these years sleeping alone? What did she use to occupy her arms with? Air? 

What a kriffing tragedy

She huffed, tossing and turning, she felt restless in so many ways. The shadows were being uncharacteristically silent, and the search was going nowhere. Her and Ahsoka have poured over countless of records and found nothing thus far aside from a mere mention of shadow walking, but never an explanation. 

Everything was riding on them finding  _ something _ , Florithe’s kriffing happiness was riding on it, and everytime she thought about this it made her chest tighten. There was so much pressure, and her insecurities she had spent years meditating away had slowly come back just to tell her she couldn't do it. That she would fail and all the clones would suffer for it. 

Ahsoka had comforted her without truly knowing she was doing it, her soft touches chasing away her fears, and her sweet words unraveling the knots in her chest. 

But she wasn't here right now, and Ophelia was drowning.

Is this what love does to a person? Makes them feel incomplete when the one they love is gone? Even if it's only for a moment? What a dangerous emotion. 

She used to soothe herself, or rely on her found family to help her, but there was something about the way Ahsoka did it so easily that made it seem like to her no one else could. 

  
  


_ Very dangerous  _

The door swung open, and had it not been for the distress present on Ahsoka’s face, Ophelia would have taken the time to question how she had not  _ sensed _ her, 

"Ahsoka? Ahsoka what's wrong?" she approached the girl hesitantly, having never seen her so  _ still _ . Ahsoka was all flailing limbs, cooked hips, and lively words; stillness was not normal for her. 

_ Something is wrong _

"Ophelia…..," she trailed off, leaving the doorway to allow the door to slide shut with a hiss behind her as she sped into Ophelia’s waiting arms, grasping at the taller girls shoulders, her eyes tortured and searching through Ophelia's own, "Ophelia it was so….so many of them died, i-it was so  _ awful _ ," 

_ Force,  _ she grabbed the back of Ahsoka's head, bringing the smaller girl nose to nose with her and stroking her lekku softly, "I'm so sorry Soka, I'm so sorry," she watched up close as the tears sprung from her eyes, making a wet mess over her face and breaking up the splotches of dirt that had fallen onto her cheeks from her battle,

Ahsoka shook her head sharply, cradling Ophelia's face abruptly and licking her lips, "I...I don't want to wait anymore, I don't want to spend my days, hours, or even minutes being scared of something we are  _ meant  _ to have. Not when they've died, not when they've died just for us to  _ live _ , I-I don't want to do it anymore, I  _ refuse _ ," 

Her lips crashed onto Ophelia's, nearly bringing her to her knees before the desire took over her nerves and she clung to Ahsoka’s skin, molding her hands and her lips,  _ guiding _ her,  _ tasting  _ her. 

Her plump dark lips kept pulling and sucking at her own, an action Ophelia's own lips returned in kind as she trailed her hands down Ahsoka’s sides to her deep dip of her waist and moving dangerously down her hips,

They didn't pull away to breathe, only to gasp and keep going

This is where they were meant to be, this is what they were  _ meant _ to do

Their bodies found the cot, Ophelia overpowering Ahsoka’s fevered touches to fall on top of her, caging her head between her forearms, each knee planted just outside of Ahsoka’s hips, 

She smiled softly bringing their lips together once again, and nearly losing it at the delighted sigh that came from Ahsoka, it was only when their cheeks brushed in their kiss and she felt her nearly dried trail of tears that she knew this could go no further,

_ At least not tonight  _

Ahsoka was emotional, grieving, and was in no place to consent to the things Ophelia wished to do to her,  _ for  _ her,

She broke their kiss, brushing their lips together and smirking when Ahsoka tried to chase her lips for another kiss. She smiled at the girls pout and used a hand to caress the tips of her lekku, before her own fevered eyes met Ahsoka’s, 

She spoke slowly, but firmly, keeping note of the affect it had on the smaller girl, "There is so much I want to do to you, so many parts of you I want to explore, touch,  _ taste _ ," a faint moan came from the smaller girls lips and Ophelia nearly gave in at the sound of it paired with her heated blue eyes,  _ pleading _ , "but tonight you are hurt, and I will not go any further than this, I hope you can understand," 

Though she was disappointed, Ahsoka nodded her head, her eyes shinning with acceptance and reluctant gratitude, and Ophelia leaned down to give her a gentle kiss, their lips grabbing at each other softly, relentlessly,

This time Ahsoka broke away, her eyes dancing over Ophelia's own, her breath coming in desperate and kiss worn "I meant it, I meant every word, Ophelia. I want you, I want  _ us _ , whatever that means...I don't care about the later, the now….the now is what matters to me,"

Ophelia's heart sang, and she hoped Ahsoka could see what her words meant to her in her eyes, she hoped she could feel it in the way her fingers were caressing every inch of her head, 

"As you wish, Soka" 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just got surgery so this chapter was a bit rushed but I hope it was good? Not gonna lie I thrive off comments, so I'd love to hear back from you guys about what you think!


	10. Beg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka is rarely in the position to beg.....rarely

Faint touches turned loud

Sometimes it would be Ophelia who lured Ahsoka into a kiss, and other times it would be Ahsoka who initiated them instead.

Ahsoka basked in Ophelia's intimate affections, though they were foreign to her they were no less exciting. Often it would occur to Ahsoka that Ophelia must have learned these things from somewhere….. _ or someone _ , but the thoughts made her stomach sink and she preferred to not perceive them. 

Regardless, Ophelia was  _ hers _ , she couldn't belong to anyone else. Even if at one point she did, she would pretend not to shudder at the thought, it was Ahsoka who had her name on her skin. She was the one Ophelia was destined to be with. 

From her tall frame, olive toned skin, strong body, thick thighs, long curly hair, and bright violet eyes; they were all  _ hers _ . 

It's possessiveness a Jedi should not partake in, let alone encourage, but she was already breaking one rule, why not another?

Though, Ahsoka was stuck on how to get Ophelia to give her  _ more _

The taller girl let her hands roam all over Ahsoka’s body,  _ force her hands _ . She kissed her of course, she even used her tongue, but she had yet to make any other moves on her; even though she had spoken about doing more that night.

Ahsoka couldn't help but hear her words vibrating through her ears again and straight to her core; she had said she wanted to  _ taste  _ her, but what had that meant? Hadn't she already done that when they kissed? She could only assume so, it wasn't like she had much to go off of. 

_ Maybe she should have looked at more holos _

Strong arms snaked around her waist, pulling her back into a warm chest, "What are you thinking so hard about, Soka?" 

"Well, all sorts of- _ things! _ Ophelia!" the taller girl had kissed her neck, letting her tongue brush the skin that her lips had only just left,  _ damn her _ ,

"What's the matter, Soka? You don't like it?"  _ she kriffing knows that's not it _ , Ophelia had to be the biggest tease in all the galaxy,

"Hush, shadow girl, and get to work" the patron of the shadows sighed into her neck, pulling away reluctantly to plop into the seat beside her soulmate,

"I would if there was anything to get back  _ to _ , we haven't found anything! I know there's so much more, and we still haven't even received any holocrons from Master Yoda yet, but I can't help but feel….discouraged," she would be lying if she said she didn't feel the same, it was hard not to after the horrible mission she had just finished, it all felt like it was going nowhere,

the war, their fight, all of it; what good was it when there was so much chaos?

Ahsoka sighed, reaching out a hand to finger Ophelia’s curls, an action the taller girl leaned in to, "I know, believe me I know, we have to keep trying though, I don't think we really have a choice to stop?"

Ophelia huffed a laugh, "No we don't, not at all. Especially when there is so much riding on us figuring this out….whatever  _ this  _ is," she sighed once again, leaning her head on Ahsoka’s shoulder, "I wish the shadows would tell me more,  _ show  _ me more, "

"We will get there in time, we waste time by doubting ourselves! It's like you said," their eyes met in a soft embrace, "there is so much riding on us, so let's do our best!" kind optimist came easy to Ahsoka, it was what she used to bring herself out of one too many ruts, and she could only hope it'll serve Ophelia well. 

"Thank you, sweet girl,"  _ force _ , she blushed fiercely, looking away from Ophelia in embarrassment, felling a wetness grow between her legs,

_ Damn you, Ophelia _

"S-shut up, let's continue," 

"Lets," she smirked, bringing a hand down to grip Ahsoka’s knee, stroking the skin beneath her leggings, 

_ Those hands _

This was gonna be a long day 

___________

She was sinking, falling into the deepest depths of her mind, and still the shadows had  _ nothing  _ to say to her. 

For the past week her and Ahsoka had done nothing but research, devoting all of their daytime to pouring over library records in search of something substantial; they found nothing. 

Meditation was a last resort of every day, a final, sometimes feeble attempt at coaxing the shadows into giving her  _ something _ . 

Today felt different, all day an increasing weight on her chest grew heavier, her skin felt rough and she was psychologically on edge. 

But there was nothing to anticipate...was there? Sure they were in perilous times to say the absolute  _ least _ , but this isn't a new development by any means. Not to mention the past week, despite their failure to find anything, had been amazing in so many other ways; but in one particular one that mattered. 

Ahsoka  _ wanted  _ her, she had decided to put their bond and their growing infatuation above her own code, and though it was dangerous, it felt so  _ right. _

Now she could touch her freely, she could have her in all the ways she had always dreamed of; and yet this nagging feeling of anticipation held her back. 

Ophelia wanted nothing more than to fall into Ahsoka and never leave, but she had a duty to fulfill, she had to address this feeling and chase it until it gave her a reason why, only then could she give herself freely, without the worry she was letting someone down. 

The shadows licked at her consciousness in a greeting, and she felt that anxious feeling magnify to nearly unbearable heights,

She could hear Ahsoka calling to her from her secluded place in the shadows, but she couldn't respond, not now,

_ Ophelia, don't be a baby _

That voice, she knew that voice, she had repressed it sure, but it was never really gone.

_ Ophelia, you're nothing like I thought you'd be, _

No, not those words again, please,

_ Ophelia, the world failed me when it gave me you for a daughter! _

Mom

Her mother was a tall woman, looking so much like Ophelia herself that for the few months after she had run away she was unable to stomach her own reflection for fear it would summon her mother. The Visage of mother appeared before her, older, more wrinkles, but her eyes were the same. 

Alda Leorra was not a soft woman by any means, nor was she rough, she was merely cruel. It was as simple as that. Her words could bite your skin raw, her eyes could make the most narcissistic being crumble in self loathing, and her hands could bring down fury upon anyone she viewed as unworthy; and that was everyone, including her own daughter. 

She beat Ophelia and called that discipline, she screamed at her and called it learning, she belittled her and called it wisdom, she had spent every moment of Ophelia’s life  _ hating _ her very existence. 

She never asked her why, she never cared to, all she had ever wanted was to disappear. She didn't know it then, but the shadows had always been protecting her, hiding her from her mother sometimes so well that Ophelia could be right in front of her and her mother would not see her. 

Her early life had been spent hiding, crying, and fading away when she had just begun her life. 

Seeing her now, it was jarring….she feared her, even now, even after all of her training and development as a force user, she was still  _ weak _ .

_ Do you think your soulmate would even want you? Look at you, you're lacking. You have a long way to go before I'd ever claim you as my daughter _

No, no that's not true, Ahsoka wants me. She isn't supposed to but she does, she's defying her code for  _ me _ !

Her mother's Visage paced around her, her physical body growing by the minute,, tugging at her resolve with her scathing words

_ But does she really? I mean look at you, you're nothing but a freak, a monster.  _

No, no that's  _ you _ , her mother was always the monster, not her. Ryenne had always told her so, Florithe too, it was never her.

Her mother's laugh sent chills down her spine, and before she could begin to understand  _ how _ her hand was wrapped around her throat, constricting her air supply in mere  _ seconds _ ,

_ Ryenne? That inferior Kel Dor woman? She was never your mother! I am your mother! Do you think she actually loves you? Or that abominable wife of hers? No, you're nothing but a pet to them, a pathetic thing they took off the streets, _

the world around her burned  _ red _ , a harsh wind whipped at her ears but she couldn't breathe it in, not when she was struggling to remove the old bony fingers from her throat,  _ why is this so hard?! _

_ Just you wait, Ophelia,  _ her mother's breath slapped over her face as her crazed violet eyes cut into her,  _ I will come for Ahsoka next, I'll break her pretty little neck just as I'm about to break yours, I'll destroy her. And when I do, you'll come crawling back to me, my pathetic little pet once again; as it should be, _

No

No that can't happen, not to Ahsoka, not to her. But if her mother could break her down like this? What else could she do? Could she actually do it? Destroy Ahsoka? 

A fury seized her body at the mere thought of it, shocking her out of her hopeless thoughts, and it was only then she could hear the shadows, she could hear Ahsoka, 

They were calling to her, begging for her to come back, to  _ fight _ , but she was nearly out of time. Black spots had begun to invade her vision, and it was only a matter of time before she was gone, 

_ it can't end like this _ , not now not when she finally had Ahsoka, not when the world needed her as much as it does now, Florithe, Ryenne, Ofor, they all need her. 

How could she get out of this? Is that even possible anymore? 

A figure stuck out behind her mother, not really a figure, more of a…. _ shadow?  _

It looked like her, it looked so much like her it made her mother look like a stranger. It's outline identical to her own body, she  _ knew  _ that shadow. 

_ Help me, help me please! _

It reached out grasping onto her mother's neck from behind and just like that she was released, crumbling onto the floor, gasping for air, and when she looked up she saw her mother's body dangling in the shadows hands, but it's attention was on her,

_ Trust me, I am you, I am what the shadows can do _

In all her fear and confusion she couldn't help but wonder  _ why _ , was this it? Everything they'd been searching for? Was this the answer? And if so, what kind of answer was it really? 

_ You're thinking too hard, Ophelia, you always have,  _ her mother gasped for air in its hold, but the shadow remained fixated on her, it's unmarked eyes boring into her own,  _ for all that is tangible there is a shadow, for years you have flowed through the shadows but you have ignored me _ ,

Ignored them? But how could she ignore something she didn't know existed until a mere week ago? 

The shadow kept their hold steady, seeming to shake their head at her,  _ I have always been here, in every shadow walker, they ignored me as you did, that ends now _ , it said with finality

Ophelia was lost for words, not that she could actually speak right now, but she couldn't help but feel floored at the idea that there was a part of her she did not know.

_ The shadows do not merely exist to observe the tangible, we exist to guide them too _

Is that what this was? Guidance? How was bringing her mother into the shadows, or a version of her at least, how was this guidance? Her anger rose at the thought of it, and the shadow immediately answered, 

_ You had to face her to understand, she represents an evil in your life that still controls you, much like that of your white armored friends,  _

The clones….control, it was all there, the pieces fell into place in her mind, a part of her felt….complete? She was experiencing something similar to what they could. Their potential future was her past. Her mother's evil controlled her still, undoing all her training in mere seconds. What better way to save the clones than to learn to guide them through evils control?

_ guide  _

The shadow tightened it's hands all at once reducing her 'mothers' body to dust, it's eyes never leaving her own, 

_ I will show you how to guide, be ready _

Just like that she tumbled out of the shadows, dragging Ahsoka with her, and falling into the girls arms immediately, sobs racking through her body, 

"Ophelia?! Oph-Where...What were you doing?! I couldn't see you or hear you, I-I was so scared something had happened to you-"

Ophelia gasped for air, this time from her own doing, "I saw my mother Ahsoka, that kriffing  _ awful _ woman...she was there...she was  _ hurting  _ me," Ahsoka’s eyes flashed wildly, but she continued unfettered, "I-I never told you...she was evil, absolutely  _ horrible _ , but the shadows! Just as she was about to kill me.. they showed me what we've been searching for! Something I was ignoring without really trying to!" 

She knew she didn't make total sense, she was trying, but everything felt so new, so raw. Ahsoka merely clung to her, stroking her curls and placing soft kisses on her face, murmuring soothing words to her and for a moment she allowed herself to be selfish and soak them up before she unraveled herself and stood, 

"We have to let them know" 

________

Her own order had been shocked to say the least, let alone the Jedi Order, there was mass confusion all around. 

Questions were thrown her way that she had no way of answering, and the Jedi masters soon caught on to this, cutting their questions short and looking at her in apology. 

Ophelia couldn't blame them, not really, she would be just as eager for information if she was in their shoes; but she wasn't, and that made her mood sour. 

Telling them about her mother was difficult to say the least, Ahsoka sending her waves of calm to balance out the alarm sent her way from Ryenne, Ofor, and Florithe. 

Florithe….she had been elated to hear what Ophelia had to say, something the blonde felt guilty for when she considered what her friend had been through, but Ophelia understood her emotions all the same. They had finally found a way to save Rex.

She felt exhausted after leaving the meeting, only being allowed to once she promised to update them on any new developments, and her feet lead her to Ahsoka’s quarters without even thinking. Ahsoka trailed her of course, the togruta girl beaming at the way Ophelia no longer asked to go to her quarters but just  _ went _ . 

The violet eyed girl would be lying if she said she wasn't thinking at all about her blue eyed soulmate. There seemed to be no quantifiable amount of exhausting that could stop her from thinking of Ahsoka. Her waist, her hips, her skin, her marks, her lekku, that  _ voice,  _ and the way she clung to her when they kissed. 

Ahsoka was strong, brave, selfless and a model Jedi, but she was submissive to Ophelia’s touch, asking,  _ begging  _ for her touch, and boosting her ego all the while. 

Even when she initiated their kisses, Ahsoka always pulled back with a look of restrained  _ want _ , she was seeking permission, a sign from Ophelia she was doing well. 

That look could make Ophelia move mountains, and she was ashamed to say she had been picturing the girl with that look on her face as she did unspeakable things to her,  _ dominated  _ her. 

"Ophelia?"  _ kriff _ , she was standing at her soulmates open door nearly drooling at the images in her head,  _ get it together,  _ she entered after her, planting a chaste kiss on Ahsoka’s head, 

"Sorry, Soka, I'm just...tired" she shrugged her jacket off, slowly stripping down to her under shirt and pants, completely oblivious to the smaller girls stare. 

Ophelia turned and saw Ahsoka still fully dressed, arching her eyebrow she questioned, "Well? Are you coming to bed or not?" the smaller girl blushed at her words, stripping down haphazardly, and making Ophelia struggle to conceal her chuckles,

_ She's so kriffing cute  _

She threw herself into bed, thanking the force she had showered before meditation because she did not have the will do so now. Ahsoka’s gaze brought her from her thoughts, and she chucked at the girls hesitation, opening her arms, "Come here, darling," it was cheesy, yes, but it did the trick, Ahsoka stumbled into her embrace mumbling insults for her teasing, 

They cuddled together, their bodies molding together automatically, and sleep would have consumed Ophelia quickly had it not been for Ahsoka’s fidgeting. 

The smaller girl kept twitching in her hold, her feet kicking her everytime she did. 

Ophelia tried to ignore it for a moment but her movements grew more frequent and she then knew it was not for nothing, "What's wrong, Soka?" she questioned, 

Ahsoka sighed, pulling herself away from Ophelia to sit up, half facing her, "I...I don't know how to say it...it's very…..weird," 

Ophelia chuckled, partially sitting up to prop herself against the headboard, "Define weird?" 

Ahsoka blushed, "Well….we kiss?"

"Our kisses are weird?" 

"No! Not at all!"

"Good, I was about to get offended," Ahsoka swatted at her lazily, and she caught her hand, kissing her knuckles softly one by one, taking note of how the smaller girl  _ shuddered _ ,

_ kriffing hell _

"It's that! It's this! I…..Ophelia….why don't you touch me? Why don't you touch me….like that?" 

_ kriffing hell on Mustafar _

"You mean…" Ophelia trailed off, her own cheeks heating up to match her soulmates, "you mean...intimately? As in...sex?" Ahsoka gave a timid nod in response after a short pause and Ophelia felt her lower stomach heat up and twitch incessantly,

Deciding swiftly, Ophelia pulled on the hand she held, bringing Ahsoka close to her, seizing an opportunity she grasped the smaller girls right thigh, making her straddle her waist. 

Ahsoka’s blush deepended, incoherent stammer fumbling from her lips, and Ophelia brought them chest to chest, nose to nose, whispering softly, "Believe me Ahsoka, I want nothing more than to  _ touch _ you," she gripped Ahsoka’s thigh, stroking the skin softly as she did, using her other hand to massage at her waist, "I want to explore every inch of you, every line, every dip, every single piece of your body," 

Ophelia chose her words carefully, bringing her hands up to trace her soulmates body, "I'd strip you down, nice and easy, and take you in," her fingers trailed up Ahsoka’s ribcage, her breaths coming out in soft pants, "You'd love love wouldn't you? To be admired? Yeah I know you'd love that," 

A moan was nearly forced out of the smaller girls lips, her hands nearly reaching out to smoother it if it weren't for Ophelia stopping them mid way, smirking as she did so, "Don't be ashamed, sweet girl, the wetter you are the better...don't you know?" at Ahsoka’s confused face she smiled indulgently, "The wetter you are, the more there is to  _ taste _ ," the moan was louder this time, sending Ophelia's arousal through the roof, 

"O-Ophelia, please," Ahsoka pleaded so prettily, her dark plump lips parting just to breathe soft pants onto her skin, "T-touch me, taste me please!" 

Her words went straight to Ophelia’s ego, stopping only to light her skin on fire on its way, force she could do anything in the galaxy so long as Ahsoka whined for it so gorgeously, 

"Do you know what you're asking for? Truly? Is that really what you want, Soka?" she had to ask, she had to know, 

_ please say yes _

"Y-yes, Yes! I do! Please….I'm begging you, please!" Ahsoka’s eyes searched her face wildly, looking for permission once again, and Ophelia shuddered with unbridled anticipation,

"Well since you're begging" 

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, smut is coming 🤰🏻


	11. Cry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pure smut

Ahsoka was sprawled out on her back, legs thrown to the side as her chest heaved and a small part of her mind  _ screamed _ , this was really happening, it was happening right now and though she knew she had the power to stop it anytime she had no desire to,

Ophelia’s hands were peeling off her remaining clothes, just as she said she would, and Ahsoka struggled to not look away in embarrassment. She had never been bare to anyone,  _ ever _ , it was such a weird feeling, not bad, but weird,

"Feeling shy, sweet girl?" it wasn't a question, more of a statement and Ahsoka shot her a mock glare for her teasing, 

"I'm feeling fine actually," it was a half-truth and they both knew it, but Ahsoka would rather fake confidence than admit she had none to speak of at the moment, 

The violet eyed girl smirked, her fingertips trailing the clasp of her bra, her eyebrows raised in question, and swallowing hard Ahsoka nodded, watching as her breasts were revealed to her soulmate for the first time in a swift twist of the girls fingers, 

Of all the reactions she expected, she had not expected the groan that fell from Ophelia’s lips, and the heated gaze she set upon the dark tips of Ahsoka’s nipples, and before she could question it she had latched onto one, lapping at the nub of it softly, languidly, it was so  _ warm _ , shocks of pleasure shot through her, and a tortured moan burst from her mouth, a sound she didn't even know she could make, 

"O-ph-Oh, oh  _ force"  _ the taller woman pulled her mouth away, her eyes meeting Ahsoka’s before she blew cold air on her wet nipple, pushing Ahsoka further into pleasure as her body shuddered in response, "Oh that feels...that feels so good!"  _ force what was she even saying _

Ophelia groaned again, tweaking at her nipples fiercely, "You're so kriffing beautiful, you have the most beautiful breasts,  _ fuck  _ they're all  _ mine _ ," and she was on them again, licking, kissing,  _ squeezing _ , and Ahsoka moaned as her breasts were worshipped over and over again, teeth coming in to play every once in a while, wetting her inner thighs every time they did, 

"Oph….Ophelia  _ please _ ," she didn't know what she needed, but she needed  _ something _ , she felt greedy in the best way, seeking all the pleasure she could, "Please  _ more _ ," 

Ophelia moaned over her nipples, the sensation bringing about more waves of pleasure for Ahsoka, who moaned in delight, and through half lidded eyes she watched Opheloa descend lower, their gaze locked as she did, slowly hooking her fingers in Ahsoka’s panties and pulling them down painfully slow, no doubt giving her ample time to stop her, 

_ There was no way in Hoth she would do that though _

Ahsoka heaved heavy breaths as her pussy was in plain view of Ophelia’s eyes, wet and  _ throbbing,  _ she could only watch as Ophelia licked her lips and leveled her with a burning look, 

"Stop me anytime, sweet girl, but I can't wait anymore," Ahsoka didn't have the chance to question her before her tongue was lapping at her pussy, a sudden action that caused her to close her legs nearly crushing Ophelia’s head if it wasn't for the taller girl anticipating this action and forcing her legs down, 

Ahsoka was made to lay there and  _ take  _ it, screaming in ecstasy as her pussy was sucked, licked, and bit, " _ Ophelia! P-please, I-Oh!  _ oh fuck-" her fists pulled and fought at the sheets below her, scrambling for purchase on anything to steady herself and the growing feeling of tightness in her lower stomach, 

It was so  _ good,  _ the way her tongue and teeth devoured every inch of her cunt, sucking at her clit every once in a while just to lap at the sensitive skin of its tip to be even more  _ cruel _ ,

Ophelia was  _ destroying  _ her 

"You taste so fucking good, Ahsoka, so fucking sweet-  _ fuck _ I could keep my mouth on you for  _ hours _ ," her fingers snuck up alongside her tongue pushing her sensitive skin away to trace Ahsoka’s hole, "but I want to see you cum, Soka, I want to taste your juices," she pushed a finger inside, using it to press and search inside of Ahsoka, it was a feeling she couldn't place, the sensation of having something,  _ someone _ inside her. 

Ahsoka moaned out sharply when she touched a certain spot inside of her and Ophelia smirked before adding a second finger, making Ahsoka shudder at the stretch, "You feel so fucking good," she sped up her movements, bringing in another finger to work her deeper and harder, smiling while she made the smaller girl scream, and going that much more harder just to see how bigger of a reaction she could get, 

She was flying high on feelings of ecstacy, her body thrashing as she took Ophelia’s fingers and tongue, both which had begun to work on her simultaneously, her fingers hooking and pounding at her and her lips sucking until Ahsoka was screaming, the tightness in her lower stomach bursting and flooding her with a white hot pleasure she had never experienced before

Her eyes were hazy, focused on the ceiling as her body floated down from its high, and it wasn't until new wisps of pleasure hit her that she realized Ophelia was still  _ down there _ , her tongue lapping at her, sitting up she could see the mess she made, her thighs soaked along with the sheets below her,  _ force _

Ahsoka’s cheeks flamed, she felt the desire to hide even though Ophelia had seen it all, for force sake she was  _ tasting  _ it, her tongue branching from her pussy to her thighs to taste her juices there, "Ophe-ah! You d-don't have t-to-oh" she sighed out moans as Ophelia continued her ministrations,

"Have to?" Ophelia questioned, her lips wet with Ahsoka’s juices, her fingers still working over her sensitive skin, "You taste so fucking good Ahsoka, you'll have to pull me away," the smaller girl shuddered in pleasure at her words, her hole clenching around Ophelias fingers subconsciously, making her hook her fingers into  _ that _ spot, "Fuck, you take it so well, sweet girl, and you're gonna  _ keep _ taking it," she brought her lips up to steal Ahsoka’s own in a kiss, and she moaned at the taste of herself, not being able to taste long before Ophelia’s lips were at her breasts, 

"Now that I've tasted you, I refuse to stop," she bit at a nipple and smirked at the sharp moan it drew from her soulmate, "I'm going to keep fucking you all night, until you  _ cry _ ," she cried out then, Ophelia’s fingers abruptly picking up and pounding at her sensitive insides, "Be a good girl for me and don't hold back, okay? I want more of your cum, sweet girl," 

Ahsoka was thrashing, Ophelia's words going straight to her clit and making her feel even more sensitive and raw than she already did, it was such a sweet torture, and she knew then that she was all In Ophelia’s hands, she  _ could  _ fuck her all night, and she  _ would _ . 

Ahsoka would take it all, every piece of sweet torture if only to keep feeling her, she would take every second of it, 

She came harder this time, her head hot with pleasure as she struggled to find purchase within her own body at the fierceness of the way she came. Ophelia was moaning at her taste, profusely licking at her pussy to take in all her juices, before abruptly pulling away and sitting back on her heels, 

Ophelia’s eyes met her own in a focused gaze, heated and open it was so unnerving, and Ahsoka could do nothing from her spent position but watch as she peeled off her remaining clothes, her pussy clenching at the sight of Ophelia’s exposed breasts and pussy for the first time. 

She was a vision, olive toned skin littered with muscle and scars, breasts heavy and sitting beautifully on her toned chest, thighs so thick and strong, and her pussy was wet, dripping just as her own was, 

"Y-you're gorgeous," Ahsoka stated, her hands reaching subconsciously to touch at the taller woman, an action said woman seized, pinning Ahsoka’s arms above her head, bringing herself nose to nose with her, 

"I can't wait for that, Soka, I need to feel you my love," she kissed her passionately, her tongue coming into lick at her own, before pulling away slowly to whisper, "Keep being good for me okay?" Ahsoka found herself nodding, thoughts and reasoning so clouded with pleasure she couldn't even feel embarrassed for the way she submitted so easily, 

Submitting to Ophelia was so easy, an action she did almost automatically, it was as easy as breathing, and she  _ loved  _ it, the way Ophelia dominated her and commanded her, it gave her such pleasure to just be good for her, 

She was yanked out of her thoughts as her own hips were yanked downwards, her legs maneuvered to be opposite of Ophelia’s, she didn't have time to be confused before Ophelia was towering over her and pressing their cores together, it was so fucking  _ good _ , they both moaned at the contact, Ahsoka grasping to hold onto Ophelia's shoulders as the taller girl began rocking their joined bodies together, 

It started slow, both girls feeling one another in soft and long strokes, their clips rubbing together was a catalyst for a new level of pleasure Ahsoka had yet to feel, the two girls moaning into each other's skin and mouths, desperate wet kisses happening every so often, when they could remember their lips were there through their pleasure,

" _ Fuck _ , Ahsoka your pussy is s-so soft, oh kriff, " Ophelia pressed their pussys together harder this time, and she clenched her teeth to hold back the moan that Ahsoka couldn't smother, 

"Oh! Oph, Oph please  _ more _ , Ah! Fuck me!" Ahsoka panted, her eyes glazed over with delirious pleasure, "Fuck me, Ophelia!" 

That was all it took for a possessive fury to take over her, before she slammed the smaller girl deeper into the cot and took a fierce hold of her hips, before grinding and thrusting roughly against her, making the smaller girl scream in pleasure, 

"Oh Oph!  _ Oh _ , yes!" 

she needed to hear more of her, she had to hear more, so she went even faster bringing their clits together over and over again, 

"Ah! Oh, oh fuck Ophe- _ elia _ ! It's so fast! Plea- _ ah!" _

Ophelia gripped Ahsoka’s hips tighter, using that leverage to grind against the girl harshly, she knew Ahsoka was close, the girl was overstimulated enough as it was, it would be easy to make her come again, 

and she planned to

"Your pretty pussy is getting wetter, Soka, are you gonna come again?" Ahsoka moaned in response, struggling to form a response as Ophelia slammed against her, giving up to merely groan in frustration, "yeah I think you are, good girl that you are, you're gonna- _ ah _ , you're gonna come for me huh sweet girl?" 

Ahsoka cried out, her teeth gnawing harshly at her lips, and her eyes wet with frustration, "Go on, sweet girl, come all over me, don't fucking hold back, I won't let you," Ahsoka threw her head back and screamed, her hands flying to Ophelia’s hair and pulling on her roughly till they were face to face,

Ophelia growled, her teeth biting down on Ahsoka’s lower lip, where she tasted something salty and it was only then she realized the smaller girl had been worked into tears,  _ good  _ "Don't make me fuck it out of you Ahsoka,  _ come"  _ and she did,

Her juices gushed all over Ophelia, and the taller girl was not dettered for a second, fucking into her still even as Ahsoka cried and trembled in pleasure, still begging for more even though she knew she couldn't take it, 

Ophelia chased her release quickly, and it didn't take much after what she had just seen to bring her to the edge, their juices mixing together from their joined position, Ophelia fell forward on her balled fists, not wanting to crush her soulmate,

They felt amazing, electrified and exhausted in all the right places, and connected; inextricably connected, it was beyond heavenly, a new plane of existence they were always meant to be on. 

Ahsoka now stroked her hair, her chest stuttering in started breaths in and out as tears still leaked from her eyes,

Her eyes...they were shining, they were full of love, and Ophelia knew hers looked no different, they didn't say it, they didn't need to when they had just  _ shown _ it, words were not necessary as they could never adequately express this emotion, not like how their bodies could.

"Oph...Ophelia?" 

"Yeah, Soka?" she flushed at the sound of her nickname, and Ophelia placed tender kisses on her lekku as she did, 

"Well...I just...you said you would... _ fuck  _ me until I cried.." Was she implying she hadn't?  _ Oh soka _ , Ophelia laughed into her lekku and moved a finger to trace Ahsoka’s cheek, gathering her nearly dried tears as she did so, before putting that finger in Ahsoka’s mouth so she could taste the salt, the girls eyes growing wide at the taste,

"You did" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well.....I'll update again in the next couple days, hope you enjoyed!


	12. Shadowed Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Padme comes to their aid,
> 
> and Ophelia struggles

Ahsoka woke up warm and pleasantly sore, her skin vibrating with the events of the previous night, 

Trailing her hand over Ophelia’s nearest shoulder blade she couldn't help but feel  _ giddy _ , it was such a juvenile feeling, one that made her feel embarrassed but she couldn't help it,

She had given herself to Ophelia, and it had been so so amazing, she can't even say it was everything she had dreamed of because she had never dreamed of anything like it. She knew very little but what she did know is she wanted more.

Ahsoka could see how tempting it would be to just stay here in this cot forever with her, it would be an eternity spent in endless pleasure and love, even the thought was heavenly,

But they were needed elsewhere,

Ophelia was in the midst of a new discovery in shadow walking, unlike anything that had ever been seen before. She herself was still in war, a commander in war, and she had so much to do. The whole galaxy needs them and they don't even know it. 

A part of her felt bitter about it, the fact that while others got to enjoy their soulmate she had to do so in secret, on borrowed time. But if the little time they had to themselves felt like this? How was she supposed to feel bitter? 

It was worth it

Ophelia stirred, her semi conscious hands roaming over Ahsoka’s body, "mmmm, g'morning soka," 

she laughed at her soulmates sleep smothered words, kissing her scrunched forehead, "Goodmorning, shadow girl," 

Ophelia’s eyes opened slowly, a sleepy smile taking over her face as she took in Ahsoka’s sex worn body. Her skin was glowing, her hips propped up deliciously from her side lying position, the smooth lines of her stomach leading up to her pretty breast that were draped by her lekku, and her beautiful pleased smile she had on her lips, 

Kriff, she would lay her down and fuck her every night if only to wake up to such a sight, 

Ahsoka arched a marked brow, "Something on your mind, shadow girl?" 

"You, always you," Ophelia pressed a kiss on Ahsoka’s plump lips, savoring the way they felt on her own, before pulling back to kiss the tip of her nose, "Thinking about how much time we have left in the morning too,"

"Oh?" Ahsoka blushed deeply, but inquired further, "time for what, exactly?" 

Ophelia smiled against the skin of her cheek, pulling away to look her in the eyes, "to fuck you, Ahsoka" 

She watched as her cheeks flamed a bright red, and her hands covered her face, "Ophelia! Y-you can't say it like that!"

This time she arched a brow, "Oh? How should I say it then?"

"I don't know! Just...just different!" 

"hmm I see, okay how's this," Ophelia worked a hand over her lower stomach, traveling lower at a painfully slow pace as she spoke, "Ahsoka?"

"Y-yes"  _ how cute  _

"I want to be inside of you again," her hand reached the top of Ahsoka’s pussy, and she stroked the area softly, "I want to taste you," she found her clit this time, smiling at the strangled moan Ahsoka emitted at the contact, working the nub in slow circles," I want to make you cum again," she worked her faster now, taking in the affect her words had on the smaller girl, before pulling her fingers away abruptly, Ahsoka letting out a displeased whine, "And If you're good, maybe I'll let you do it twice,"

Ahsoka’s cheeks were heated with desire, her eyes hazed and her thighs clenching together, Ophelia’s hand caught between them, "W-we have about two hours, t-the bath is connected to my room, I-I have my own," 

Taking pity on the sex hazed girl she stood and scooped her up, Ahsoka’s thighs on either side of her hips, and her breasts pressed tight against her own when Ahsoka wrapped her arms around her neck,

She kissed her again as her feet made their way to the bath, "Let's not waste it then,"

______

It would be shameful to leak through her thoughts of Ahsoka’s body as she sat just inches away from Master Skywalker, it really would, but how was she supposed to focus when a mere hour ago she was working the girl into fits of tears with just three fingers?

Maybe tonight she could try four, would she cum harder? If she bent her over just right and curved her fingers in then maybe she'd feel more? She should look into this...

_ Focus _

Kriff, this entire meeting was going to be a nightmare. Ahsoka herself wasn't doing any better, she knew this because every couple minutes she would look over to see Ahsoka’s thighs clenched together in a way they normally were not. Unless of course one was to consider a couple hours ago, when those same thighs were clenched tight on Ophelia's head as she lapped at-

_ The Meeting _

The Orders had both decided they should bring in someone they trusted to help guide this 'rebellion' and they knew no one else more suited to the job than Senator Padmé Amidala,

Even in their reclusive order, the Gray Jedi knew of her. Padmé Amidala was as good of a soul that could ever exist within the walls of the Senate, she was a rarity among politicians. 

If there was one person who could help guide them past any political folly, it was this senator. 

She did not miss the irony in the fact that though the Jedi council shunned soulmates, they saw no issue in using the soulmate of two of their most trusted masters as a liason. 

Florithe was shooting her inquisitive looks, no doubt picking up on her and Ahsoka's behavior, and once she was sure of what she saw she was smirking and throwing her thumbs up,

_ Stupid, Flori _

If she wasn't careful, Ofor would know next, and if that happened then she and her soulmate would never know peace,

“I have seen what Anakin had to show me, it was...shocking, to say the absolute least,”

“A feeling we can all relate to,” Master Yoda hummed,

Padme nodded, “Yes, still, though I feel good about our course of action war wise, I do not feel so good about the political ramifications of them,”

“In what way?” Obi-Wan challenged,

“Well, the people need more reassurance, and not just the people of Coruscant-  _ everyone _ . The position of the chancellor is sacred, people distrust the senate, yes, but our system is a tested one and has been around for so long. Should the Jedi,  _ both  _ Jedi rise against the chancellor alone, no planet in their right mind would support it. It would alienate your kind, possibly even vilify you. We have to be sure the people are aware of just who has taken over their government, and  _ why  _ it is imperative we remove him,” 

It was a sound argument, it made total sense, and it was something they had not thought through to the extent that the senator had. 

“How should we go about that, Senator? Is there a way to do that without tipping off the chancellor as well?” Master Windu questioned,

Padme sighed, “Well, it all depends on what we are willing to sacrifice in this situation. If we sacrifice the anonymity of the Gray Jedi and their aid, we could reveal him for what he is and possibly gain the support of even the Separatists….though we could also not, it is all very unclear. What is for certain though is that it must be done, to move forward without reassuring the public, it would muddy the waters too much, there would always be questions and peace will be hard to find,”

The senator herself was clearly still making sense of the situation, but even then, not one person disagreed with her statement;  _ she was right.  _ While they had considered public opinion, they had failed to take into account public perception, and that made all the difference. 

“I wonder…” Master Forsuth hesitated, his eyes meeting hers and quickly looking away when she noticed him, “Ophelia’s gatherings are just that,  _ gaterings,  _ it’s not like we can transmit them all to each and every person in the galaxy. I fear we do not have anything aside from the chips in the clones that serves as evidence, and even then, we are not aiming to remove those either,”

“In other words, we still lack evidence,” Padme agreed, “Yes, and this is one of our major setbacks. How can we persuade or influence public opinion without concrete evidence? Even with a physical chip in hand, it would be hard to convince the people of its nature when chips are multifunctional,”

“So we gather physical evidence, that’s clearly the next objective,” Palisia affirmed, “but how? So far all we’ve been able to catch has been within the shadows?”

Ophelia felt their eyes fall upon her, a sensation she had begun to feel accustomed to, but her mind was elsewhere. 

Everytime Master Forsuth had a suspicion and sent her out it was a suspicion that stemmed from some form of movement in the war. Whether it was a battle in space, planet side, or a duel between Sith and Jedi, it was always  _ something _ . When she sought the chancellor in those moments, his intentions and plans were that much easier to decipher as they were often said aloud.

Should this same trend be followed…..

“In every moment I captured the chancellor, there was some sort of battle taking place, some sort of standoff in which he made his presence known as Darth Sidious. Should we follow that same trend-’

“We can catch him,” Padme deduced, and she nodded in agreement,

“Although, even if I can catch him again in the shadows, we still lack a method in which we can gather physical evidence. I know little of politics, but I’m certain the people will not believe mere hearsay, especially that of a Gray Jedi who they probably don’t even know exists”

Padme sighed once again, her delicate features scrunched in frustration, “No, they wouldn’t,” her face suddenly light up, her brown eyes wide in sudden realization, “Unless we could isolate those who they  _ would _ believe…” she began to pace back and forth in contemplation, her mind no doubt moving a mile a minute, 

“Padme? What do you mean?” Anakin inquired, his eyes hopeful no matter how much confusion radiated from him,

“It’s simple, complicated, but  _ simple _ , we are right in that it would be impossible to transmit what Ophelia has gathered to everyone, but what if it doesn’t need to be everyone? In every region,, in every culture, there is someone worthy of public trust, we need only shown them,”

“That means bringing in a lot of people who could potentially use what we know against us,” Obi-Wan interjected, “it also means Darth Sidious could know before we’re even done,”

“That’s true, it is, but these do not have to be randoms, or people of unknown origins. They could be people of our  _ choosing,” _

“I am unsure of what you mean, Senator,” Ryenne posited, “Are you suggesting-”

“Espionage? Yes, I am,” 

The room erupted in whispers

“Senator, do you really think this is the right approach? Would we not be treading on even more dangerous territory resorting to such tactics?” Kid-Adi Mundi challenged, and Padme did not back down,

“With all due respect Master Mundi, you already  _ have _ resorted to such tactics. Throughout this entire war Jedi Masters, Knights, and Padawans alike have been sent out to retrieve and transmit messages; this act would be no different,”

  
  


“True this is, fear we should not have for tactics we have already used. Senator Amidala, continue,” Master Yoda silenced the murmurs in the room, 

Padme nodded, “We should send members of your orders that people are  _ not  _ familiar with,”

“So they would be less likely to be identified,” Master Plo finished,

“Yes, exactly, we cannot spare any effort, if we are to pull this off well it must begin now. Whispers of the chancellors evil ways must begin now if we are to come out on the right side of this thing, politically that is,”

“We should begin deciphering who to send immediately, and what instructions to send them with,” Master Ti deduced, earning a chorus of agreement, “We will need your help with this too, senator,”

__________

Ryenne

Palisia

Yanric

Ofor

They would be going on this mission, they would be thrown on the front lines, and though she had no right to be upset,  _ she was _ .

There were other Jedi being thrown in there, it wasn’t just her own, but she couldn’t help but be angry,

_ It wasn’t fair  _

Ahsoka’s arms wound around her neck, “What troubles you, Ophelia?” her voice was dripping with concern,

“I’m..I’m angry, Ahsoka,” despite her words, she nuzzled her cheek against Ahsoka’s lekku, seeking comfort from her, 

“Why? What’s making you so angry?”

Ophelia’s jaw clenched, “I’m angry because I feel like a coward”

Ahsoka’s grip grew tighter, but she said nothing

“Everytime I go out in the shadows...I’m hidden. Yes, it’s dangerous and yes I could be out in the open so easily, but I never have been. I’m always protected by the shadows, and there they are going out into every single kriffing region of this galaxy,  _ naked _ , out in the open, with no ancient Jedi power to protect them. I feel like a coward because of it,”

Ahsoka moved before her, crouching down in front of her to meet her eyes, “Ophelia, that couldn’t be further from the truth! You may be concealed by the shadows, but that doesn’t make what you do any less perilous. I..I don’t like that you’re saying these things!”

She was...shocked, she had never seen Ahsoka so angry, especially at her

Her arms gripped Ophelia’s shoulders, her grip near painful, “It’s not right! We worry so much for you, me, your master, Florithe, Ryenne, even those of my own order who barely know you fear for you! You can’t demean what you do by calling it cowardly, it’s not okay!” she gripped Ophelia tighter, bringing them nose to nose, “It’s because of your ability to stay hidden that we even have a chance against Darth Sidious, don’t forget that,”

“I’m sorry...I was making this about me-”

“No! Don’t you get it?! It  _ is  _ about you, your abilities are the only ones who were able to get us this far. You are burdened with great purpose, it shouldn’t be you, I don’t like it, but it is. We are all being burdened now, it is what it is,”

_ It is what it is _

It was right in a way, there was little that anyone could do to change their circumstances as they are now. They have to fight, that is all, nothing more nothing less. 

They have to sacrifice too

“I...I understand,” 

____________

There was still so much to be done-too much-to be done before the chosen Jedi could set off. Ophelia had her own work to do, she was only inches closer to mastering her new ability than she was a week ago.

The speed-or lack thereof-at which she was improving was unacceptable, there was too much riding on it to accept such a pitiful state of improvement. 

Florithe, she had been understanding of it, but the look in her eyes spelled  _ chaos.  _ Her best friend was suffering more than she could understand, and here she was progressing only at a snail's pace. 

It was infuriating 

How was she supposed to carry her burden like Ahsoka said when she was moving too damn slow?

Was there something she was missing? 

That vision, the image of he rmom does that mean more than she thought it did?

Her mother appeared not as a spitting image of how she had last seen her, rather, she had appeared as someone older-like how she would look now.

Was she even still alive? 

She shuddered at the thought, an evil bitch like her shouldn’t still live, but then again the most vile people often do. But was the image of her meant to mean something more than just a weakness of hers?

“Ophelia?”

Maybe she was….the evil bitch had always brought Ophelia nothing but trouble, why wouldn’t she do the same now-vision or not.

“Ophelia?”

She used to beat her so viciously, it was...savage. Her mother could wail against her for hours, until she was nearly as blue in the face as Ophelia. 

Evil bitch

“Ophelia?”

Alda Leorra put on a mask in front of others, she made herself out to be a model housewife, a model mother. It seemed all the evil people she had ever encountered had this ability, just like Darth Sidious, they could wreak havoc and pretend to be something they weren’t within a matter of minutes. 

Evil bitch

“O-Ophelia?”

If she could, if she could bring herself to be as evil she would hunt her down and rip her apart. She was not a model Jedi, certainly not one of Ahsoka’s kind. Gray Jedi walked a fine line but they were not exempt from teetering just a little, even if it was for a moment. 

Did that make us Sith in a way? No, maybe not, they could come back. But they couldn’t be regular Jedi, they just couldn’t. 

Was she evil too?

No, she was actively trying to defend  _ against  _ evil, and that counts for something. 

_ Doesn’t it? _

“Ophelia! Please!”

Did it even matter?

Good

Evil

What did it all really mean when one could shift between the two so easily? When one could even live in the middle, as she did, and her order did; how could they kriffing matter!

Maybe there isn’t a point in any of it

Maybe, just maybe

Life is a shadow

“OPHELIA!”

The shadows took over her, it didn’t hide her, it  _ moved  _ her

Her eyes- _ it’s eyes _ -met the eyes of her caller and took over

It was a foreign feeling

She had spent years letting others into her head, let them see what she had seen as if they were in her own mind

_ And now she had taken over the mind of her caller _

She could make them do anything, say anything,  _ be  _ anything

Ophelia could drag them into the shadows and never let them out, drag them into nothing

Maybe she should, then they could see what she sees 

_ It all means nothing  _

But Ahsoka does, Ahsoka means the world to her

So why would she ever want her to be just a shadow? To be nothing

_ So let her go _

Ophelia gasped when she came back to herself and could do nothing but watch as Ahsoka fell to her knees and struggled to come back to herself,

No

_ No _

_ She _ did this

_ Ophelia did this to her _

“O-phelia...what-what was that?”

“I-I’m sorry” she could do nothing but back away from her, she had to leave, she was suffocating,

_ She hurt Ahsoka _

Ahsoka found her feet and rose to follow her stuttered retreat

“O-phelia it’s, it’s okay! Please wait!”

Her words met the air and fell uselessly

Ophelia was already gone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ......I'm sorry? Let me know what you think!


	13. Mad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ophelia and Ahsoka continue to explore their relationship, in every aspect
> 
> Padme has a request

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ummm so idk how to preface this? There is pretty explicit smut near the end of the chapter, so if you see it coming and don't wanna read that just skip to the very bottom!
> 
> (but if you DO wanna read it then....I mean.....yay?)

She was teetering on the edge

That day,  _ the day she snapped _ , she had run straight to Master Forsuth and the talks on this new... _ ability  _ she had unlocked could be heard flowing through every hallway of the temple. 

Now, merely hours afterwards she couldn’t wrap her head around it all. Ophelia felt burdened, cursed, and wretched all at the same time. It felt unnatural to her that she should have such a power. 

Yes, she had been training and agonizing over obtaining the abilities of the shadows, and she had even known they would pertain to some aspect of control, but she couldn’t foresee how they would make her  _ feel _ .

Why did she feel so out of control when she had been the one  _ in  _ control?

It wasn’t right, nothing about it was right. Controlling  _ Ahsoka _ , being in command of another being, it felt  _ wrong _ . 

‘Sometimes, the shadow must become one with the body’

This is what the had kept saying everytime she let them creep up on her

_ If only they would shut the fuck up _

Sleep evaded her, and her feet could not stop moving as she paced holes in her rooms. Ryenne had stopped by, all of her order had, but Ryenne’s presence was…..palpable. This probably had something to do with the way she smacked Ophelia over the head for running away from Ahsoka. Even Ofor winced at the hit and left only mocking her once,  _ a mercy. _

A part of her was happy, of course it was, she had finally made progress and was one step closer to helping Rex, Florithe, and all the other clones; a fact her friend was aware of seeing as she had embraced Ophelia tightly with a beaming smile. How one could be both grateful and resenting is a complicated duality but it's how she felt. 

Ryenne was right though, she shouldn’t have run away from Ahsoka, it wasn’t fair. Especially not when her soulmate was not angry with her, she  _ knew _ she wasn’t, yet she felt ashamed to face her all the same. Ophelia should have been more careful, of all the people to potentially hurt, it should never be Ahsoka,  _ ever. _

What if she hadn’t been able to snap out of it? Just what exactly  _ could _ she have done? The thought alone made her sick.

She sighed deeply, gathering herself to stand, she had to apologize;  _ grovel  _ as Ryenne had told her to do. It was the least she owed Ahsoka for running out on her.

When her door slid open, her eyes drew upwards from their fixated spot on her shoes and she was met with piercing angry blue eyes, scrunched white marked eyebrows, and cocked hips,

_ So much for Ahsoka not being angry _

_ _____________ _

“Ahsoka, I-” Ahsoka’s palm rose, halting Ophelia’s words,

“Sit down,” 

“Wh-”

“ _ Sit” _ If Ahsoka wasn’t so furious, maybe she would take the time to marvel at the way Ophelia obeyed her instantly, especially when one considers how so often the role of command is reversed.

_ Well,  _ Ahsoka  _ is  _ a commander

“Why did you run away from me? Why….why leave when I wanted to  _ help  _ you?”

The moments after Ophelia had left her had been one of the worst she had ever felt. The after effects of Ophelia’s new power had left her feeling  _ raw _ and aside from wanting to comfort her soulmate, she also wanted to be comforted. Maybe it was selfish, but it is how she felt. She had given her the space of a night because the rational part of Ahsoka’s brain had told her it was probably the right thing to do; but she didn’t like it one bit.

Above all, above anything else, the one thing she could not do without…

“I...I don’t know, Ahsoka,”

“I need something better than that, Ophelia,”

Ophelia let out an aggressive sigh, her fingers raking through her long curls as she hunched over,

_ Resist the urge to touch her, resist it Ahsoka _

“I lost  _ control _ ….I couldn’t- _ didn’t _ understand what I was doing, but I also  _ had  _ control...all of it,” Ophelia stood abruptly, robbing Ahsoka of the command she had with her imposing gaze, and a rush of goosebumps trailed through her, “I had control over you, Ahsoka. I could’ve made you do anything, say anything, be anything. I know because I felt it. Do you know how horrible it felt? It’s unnatural, it’s wrong, and worst of all I did it to you,” Ophelia trailed a hand over her face, hovering over the skin but never really making contact no matter how much they both wished she would, “Ahsoka...I could’ve  _ hurt  _ you, I never would’ve forgiven myself, I would rather die-”

Ahsoka rushed into her arms, running her hands over Ophelia’s tortured face, “Please don’t say that, I don’t-I can’t hear stuff like that, not about you! Ophelia, you could never hurt me, not truly. And even if you had hurt me, Ophelia it was an  _ accident _ , you’re allowed to make those, you know?” 

Ophelia’s eyes filled with the whispers of tears, and Ahsoka’s own filled instantly in response, “I know, I’m just...I’m scared, but even then I shouldn’t have ran away from you, I’m  _ sorry _ ,”

Ahsoka smiled sadly, stroking her cheeks with the pads of her thumbs, “You know, we both have a bad habit of running away, I think it’s time we broke that, don’t you?”

_ You’re the one thing I can’t do without, I know that now _

Ahsoka didn’t know it but in that moment she looked at Ophelia with more love than she ever had before, 

Her soulmate laughed, a deep and hearty sound that gave her butterflies, “Yeah you might be onto something, stripes,” 

They fell into each other, fingers stroking every nook and crevice they had just begun to learn of each other's bodies. Their noses gilded against each other as they traded soft breaths, exchanging soft kisses when they willed it. Ahsoka loved the way it felt to be at the mercy of her soulmates touch, how she ever went without such a feeling, or even thought she could, was beyond her.

Little by little they stripped each other of their clothing, shuffling over to Ophelia’s cot in non jedi like clumsy strides,

Ahsoka manuvered her way on top of Ophelia, her body curved and sloped directly atop her soulmates, their nipples gliding deliciously over each other, the tips hardening. It left Ahsoka feeling so wanton, needy, and hazed, 

it wasnt until Ophelia smoothed a hand over her lekku that she realized something,

“Wait, did you call me  _ stripes _ ?!”

Her soulmate threw her head back and laughed

_________________

“Ophelia, if you would just consider-”

“What is there to consider when you’re asking me to use you as a  _ test subject _ ?!”

Ryenne sighed, crossing her arms in frustration, “You have to test it somehow, how else are you supposed to learn more about it?!”

“Guys-”

“Shut up, Ofor!” the two women chrosued, before facing one another again in a heated standoff,

Ahsoka had seen this coming when not long after her and Ophelia had….finished, they were summoned to a meeting regarding Ophelia’s newfound powers. The Gray Order had set upon immediately establishing a training regimen to help Ophelia learn to manage this power, and it was only when Ryenne had mentioned her using their powers on  _ them,  _ that her soulmate snapped,

Her anger caught a lot of people by surprise, mainly those of Ahsoka’s own order who had never seen this emotion on the calm and composed girl they were used to seeing. 

For Ahsoka on the other hand...she was embarrassed to admit that the sight of Ophelia tensed up, shoulders squared, legs set, and the sound of her  _ voice;  _ it  _ did  _ something to her. Her thighs clenched as she struggled to chase away the heat she knew was gathering between them. 

_ They had just had sex for force’s sake, was it always like this in new relationships? A constant need? _

“Of course it’s necessary, but it’s also dangerous, Ryenne! I don’t think it's time to use it on people just yet-”

“Then  _ when _ , Ophy? We’re not exactly swimming in time-”

Master Yoda leaned over on her left to speak to Master Forsuth, “Stop them perhaps, you should?”

The old human master scoffed, “And lose an appendage? I would rather not, master,” to which Master Yoda laughed,

“I’m just saying, I don’t trust it just yet!” Ophelia whipped around to Master Forsuth, “I need someone to keep me in check, Master. To just simply test on others and trust the shadows will lead me safely is naive, I refuse to make such a careless mistake. I need there to be an option to shut me down,”

Her words caught Ahsoka by surprise, especially in the way she worded them. ‘Shut her down’ in what way? The mixed feelings her words gave her had her opening her mouth before she could stop herself, “Shut you down in what way? Surely you’re not asking to be fought against?” while others would most likely not pick up on it, Ahsoka knew Ophelia would pick up on her pointed words, and the girl in question faltered slightly, refusing to directly meet Ahsoka’s eyes,

“If need be….yes,” she didn’t like it, not one bit. How was she supposed to resist the urge to defend her soulmate should she be attacked? If Ophelia lost control and Ahsoka was the only one who could fight her, could she even do it? It opened a can of worms she just didn’t want to think about. Not to mention just the wording alone made Ophelia sound dangerous, and she  _ wasn’t _ .

“I...don’t think that is a bad idea, it makes sense to have a back up plan, especially when one considers that this is a power that is not just new to Ophelia but to shadow walking as a whole. We should not attempt to move forward without caution,” Master Ti concurred, 

“I would have to agree, precautionary measures are never a bad thing,” Obi-Wan remarked, shooting Ahsoka a nearly imperceptible look of apology, 

Master Windu folded his rough hands together, “It wouldn’t be difficult to have a member of each of our orders present during these training sessions to ensure they go smoothly, I agree,”

“In agreement, we are,” Master Yoda affirmed, clicking his cane,

And just like that the decision was final

Before she could even move towards Ophelia,  _ to box her damn ears,  _ she was stopped by Obi-Wan and her master,

“Sorry, snips, you’ll have to kick Ophelia’s ass another time,” she flushed,

“I wasn’t-”

“You were” the two masters said in tandem

She huffed, crossing her arms defiantly, “Okay fine, I was..but she deserves it!”

“I don’t doubt it,” Anakin smirked, “but Padme wants to speak to you, she asked we could bring you to her office,”

“You...and Ophelia,” Obi-Wan corrected, 

Ahsoka fidgeted before nodding, “I’ll get her,”

_____________

“So you see, I wouldn’t ask this of you if it wasn’t important,” 

Ophelia nodded, having already sensed her soulmates fear as Padme had explained herself,

Padme suspected certain members of the senate to be allied with Darth Sidious and Count Dooku, and even some who could have direct knowledge about the chips. She expressed to Ophelia that she had already spoken to Master Yoda and Master Forsuth regarding the urgency of her suspicions, and they had all three come to the agreement that Ophelia should investigate them. 

It meant Ophelia descending into the shadows once again, and she knew already why they both had been summoned here together. Padme knew about their relationship, no doubt from her own soulmates, and she also knew how this would affect them personally. 

Everytime Ophelia had been tasked to set out, even though it had only happened twice since she met her, Ahsoka  _ loathed _ it, and she made this very clear. She couldn’t offer Ahsoka absolutes of her safety, nor could she assure her that the risk would even result in a reward, but she could offer her comfort, and maybe take a little of her own as well,

Laying a hand across Ahsoka’s back and settling the other on her knee she rubbed soft circles into her skin, “I understand, Senator Amidala, and I agree, if we are to succeed we need to know not just who we’re up against but who supports them as well. I will set out tomorrow morning, just before senate duties begin, if you could provide me with a written list of the senators you suspect I will commit them to memory and burn them shortly after,” 

The Senator set to writing the letter right away, Obi-Wan looking over her shoulder as she did, and she felt Anakin’s eyes on the two of them as Ophelia huddled closer to Ahsoka and whispered words of comfort to her, 

“I’m sorry to ask you to do this,” Padme lamented, handing the letter over,

“Don’t be, Padme, we both understand “ Ahsoka conceded,

Padme smiled sadly, “Well, I understand how it feels to know your soulmate is setting out on a dangerous mission,” she shot her soulmates a reprimanding look as she spoke, the two men muffled laughs and gave her guilty looks, before looking back at Ahsoka, “You haven’t had time to get used to that feeling yet, and I can’t say you ever will, but enjoy the time you do have,”

Ahsoka took her advice with a smile, and as the two women got up to leave, they had to ignore Anakin’s tantrum,

“Hey! What are you telling them to enjoy? They shouldn’t be enjoying anything aside from hand holding and skipping in the park!”

“Anakin they are perfectly of age, though I lament that fact, plus why are you assuming that’s what she meant?”

“Will the two of you stop embarrassing them? I’m so sorry, ladies, please don’t pay them any mind,” Padme assured, swatting at the two Jedi Masters playfully,

Ophelia laughed at Ahsoka’s flushed face, “Don’t worry, we won’t, we have time to enjoy anyway,” 

Ahsoka squawked along with her master as she was pushed into the speeder by Ophelia, Obi-Wan’s cries about her speed fading into the distance as Ophelia drove and left them behind, 

She had a soulmate to enjoy tonight

______________

Ophelia was on her as soon as they got inside her rooms, lips, teeth, and tongue gliding all over her flushed skin

Ahsoka’s swollen breasts were sucked and bitten, Ophelia’s rough hands making them swell as she played with them. She couldn’t conceal her stuttered breathing, nor could she stifle the breathless moans that broke through them when Ophelia would bite her buds in just the right spot,

“You know, Soka,” another bite made her hiss, “I felt you, during the meeting. You were….aroused, why is that, sweet girl? What made you so needy?” Ahsoka flushed, feeling caught and shameful of her behavior,  _ she had forgotten Ophelia was more in tune with her than everyone else, she could easily discern... _

“I...I don’t want to say, I-It’s-ah!, nothing!” Ahsoka yelped, another bite distorting her speech

“That’s a lie,” Ophelia smirked over a nipple, licking it slowly just to pull back and blow cold air over it, making Ahsoka’s back arch off the bed,  _ force _

“O-okay, It was just...the way you were when you were...mad,” Their eyes met, Ophelia fondling her nipples as she raised a brow in response to her words, “You were-ah! Oh fuck, you were so  _ hot _ , seeing you like that, it made me...it made me wet,” she admitted shamefully, her face beyond red, 

She was snapped out of her embarrassment by Ophelia’s booming laugh, and when she looked up at her she was met with her face in her own, “Is that what you want, soka? You want me to get mad? I don’t like the idea of being rough with you...but I wonder...If it gets you this riled up just thinking of it, just how bad can I wreck you if I do it?”

“P-please” she panted, the thought was so enticing, and she felt her pussy nearly dripping,

“Hmmmm, well if that’s what my love wants, it’s what she’ll get,”

She was flipped onto her stomach so quickly she was nearly dizzy, a smack to her ass made her jolt, the same hand gripping the skin of her ass tightly, the other grabbed the lekku on her back and  _ yanked _ , making Ahsoka bend her back and meet Ophelia’s eyes from behind, screaming in surprise as she did,

“You like that, soka?” another sharp smack and knead came, making her shriek and moan,  _ she did, she loved it _ , 

“Y-yes, I-I do!” Ahsoka keened, the assault of swats that started to be set upon her sending her into hysterics, her ass red and sore from the attention it was receiving, and Ophelia’s rough grip did nothing to soothe them,

“Yeah I can tell you do, my love, you’re  _ dripping _ ,“ Ophelia licked at her cheek before kissing it sweetly in a way that didn’t mirror her actions,  _ she was toying with her _

Ahsoka stared at her defiantly despite the state of her quivering body, “M-maybe you should do something about it then,”

Ophelia growled into her skin, sending shudders through her body at the sound, and her face was pushed into the mattress, her ass hiked up,

She had no clue what she had just incited, and she lost it when her hips were lowered down, lower and lower until her pussy met Ophelia’s waiting lips, the contact making her gasp in pleasure, “ _ Oh!  _ O-phe-ah!” 

Ophelia lapped at her silky folds wantonly, not stopping for a second and sending Ahsoka into frenzied pleading. Her soulmate worked her fingers inside of her, using her tongue and fingers together to swell the skin of her core, 

Her fingers would pull back every once in a while, making Ahsoka grind her hips to chase them back inside of her, she didn’t know this at the time, she couldn’t think, but Ophelia had made her completely lose it, 

Abruptly her fingers left but she had nothing to grind into as Ophelia raised her hips up, blocking her pussy from her sinful lips, “Ah! W-wait, O-ph-please!”

“Beg for it, Ahsoka. You wanna come? Ask me nicely, filthy girl,” she cooed, and it was so dirty, she felt filthy in all the best ways, 

“P-please, I-let me come plea-ah!” her fingers slammed back inside of her, pounding at the skin and nerves inside of her relentlessly, turning her pleads incoherent as she fisted the sheets below her, 

“This pussy is mine, Ahsoka, it was  _ made  _ for me,” tears streamed down Ahsoka’s face as her body was forced into pure bliss, she didn’t have to be told she had gushed all over Ophelia’s fingers, she could  _ feel _ it. She would have apologized had it not been exactly what Ophelia had wanted, the taller woman already licking her clean, giving her aftershocks of pleasure and building her up again, “fuck you taste so good, soka. Dont think for a fucking second I’m done with you,”

She shuddered at her words and was on her back again, her pussy pulsing as Ophelia creeped up to steal her lips in a bruising kiss, making her moan at the taste of herself;  _ filthy _ ,

“There’s something I got for you, soka,” Ophelia reached below the bed, pulling out something Ahsoka could only liken to what she had seen in sex education holos, and of course some other holos she would never admit watching, she blushed at the sight of how big it was and the straps attached to it, “If you want, I can use it on you, just say the word, soka, “ she shuddered at the sight of it, imagining just how she’s use it. She could wrap it around herself, she could use it as her own…. _ cock _ , she could fuck-

“Y-yes, oh force,  _ yes _ ,” Ophelia smirked at her response, putting the straps on and laughing at the awed looks Ahsoka gave her as the strap took its place on her body.

“Toys like this can help keep you coming for days, sopping and swollen, just in the way I know you like,” she dragged the surprisingly soft cock over her folds, letting it moisten itself with her juices, and she groaned at the feeling, “fucking filthy girl,” she moaned again at her words, nodding shamelessly, 

“Y-yes!”

Ophelia lined herself up, grabbing the back of Ahsoka’s knees to push them into her chest,  _ folding  _ her, “This may hurt, my love, I’ll go slow, okay?” she nodded, her face heated and lips parted as she felt her cock enter her little by little.

It was a foreign feeling, one that intensified the deeper she went. Ophelia stroked her cheeks, licking away the tears that fell as a sharp pain hit her and left so suddenly, she stopped her stroke to let her adjust before sheathing herself fully inside of her, and Ahsoka was chasing air at the feeling it brought her. 

Her swollen folds had parted without a shred of resistance, she gripped the cock tightly, and Ophelia groaned at the stimulation it brought against her own pussy, any move she made against Ahsoka would be made against her in return, she couldn’t  _ fucking wait _ ,

“How do you feel, beautiful girl? You like my cock inside of you, don’t you?’” Ahsoka gasped at the soft thrusts she gave her, her legs shaking in her grip, 

“I-I do! Please, p-please” Ophelia chanced a sharp thrust, earning her a loud strangled moan, and she knew then she was ready, pushing her legs even deeper into her chest, Ophelia began a rough and quick pace, delighting in the way Ahsoka’s fingers scratched at her shoulders and knotted into her hair, 

“Ah! Oh, f-fuck! Y-yes, Oph- _ oh, _ ” sinful moans were punched out of Ahsoka at every thrust, her cock working double to give them both insurmountable pleasure with the way a deep thrust inside of Ahsoka’s pussy would make it press into Ophelia’s clit,

_ It was amazing _

Ophelia sped up, snapping her hips into Ahsoka, licking her lips at the sight of her bouncing breasts, “Y-you fucking feel so damn good, your pussy is heaven, Ahsoka,” 

Ahsoka’s eyes rolled back, as she whined for more, it was a delicious sight and sound, one that made Ophelia rail into her at a bruising speed, “AH! P-please, a-ah, f-fuck, come, I wan-ah! Y-yes!”

Ophelia slowed her pace, earning a frustrated whine from the girl below her as she slowly grinded against her, “Wanna come, you filthy girl, beg me nicely, tell me why you deserve it,” she was being cruel, and she knew it, but is that not what Ahsoka had asked for? She wanted mean, she’ll get it,

Ahsoka’s head shook from side to side, her body writhing in mind dissolving pleasure, “Ple-oooh! I’ve-uh been g-good! Mm-y pussy-y is yours! Pleas-ah!”

Finally taking mercy on her, Ophelia rammed into that spot inside of her until they both lost it, their joined bodies a mess of come, sweat, and swollen flesh. Ahsoka trembling from head to toe, her legs stuck at her chest despite the fact that Ophelia had released them. Ophelia didn’t mind though, it gave her the perfect view.

Her thighs were soaked from both their spend, her folds swollen and red, and her hole was no different. She smiled sinfully at the way Ahsoka now clenched over nothing, and she knew she wasn’t alone in the lingering need she still felt.

Sliding up to the girls side she placed tender kisses at her lips and her face, “You’re so beautiful, Ahsoka, I adore you,” her words earned her a tender kiss in return, and she groaned at the feelings they gave her, 

Pulling back to bring them face to face, she ground her teeth against each other in repressed need, “I’ll give you a bit to recover, but I’m not done with you yet,” Ahsoka whimpered, her eyelids fluttering in surprise and pleasure,

They had to enjoy their time after all

_________

Some hours later when the sun was just about to rise, Ophelia held the letter in hand, Ahsoka was draped over her, sleeping on top of her in the way she often did now. 

Ophelia softly stroked her soulmates skin as she slept, keeping the exhausted girl in deep sleep as she followed through on her promise to commit the senators to memory

_ Mas Amedda _

_ Halle Burtoni _

_ Lott Dod _

It was a short list but it was something. Even from her limited education on these senate members, she knew Mas Amedda. The fool never left the chancellors' side, and thus observing him would be the most dangerous of the three. The shadows danced along her senses. 

She sighed, dropping the letter and making the mental note to burn it, she clung to Ahsoka tighter, smiling when the girl nuzzled her lekku topped head into her in response. 

This is why she had to do it, this is why she is here in the first place, why they’re all here. Ophelia made a promise, even in her new found relationship with Ahsoka, one she never thought she could have, she remembered it still.

Ophelia devoted her life to making sure Ahsoka has the future she deserves, and subsequently the entire galaxy too. She didn’t know how long Ahsoka would choose to be with her, the tortured part of herself told her that this wouldn’t last forever; one day Ahsoka’s duties to the Jedi and their code may be pulled away from her entirely.

She didn’t imagine this thought could hurt more than it did before, but having now been with her soulmate in all the ways she had always desired, it was agonizing. 

In a way, her future may turn out to be the same. Should she survive this war and Ahsoka would leave her she would still wind up alone, only, the pain would be more worse than she had ever imagined. 

Regardless, she could enjoy her now, couldn’t she? She could bask in everything that Ahsoka is, and push away any thoughts of what they might later be. 

Suddenly Ahsoka’s face buried in the space between her neck and her shoulder, her cute nose nuzzling into her skin, and a fresh layer of tears clouded her vision, wrapping her arms around the girl she let them fall,

Maybe she shouldn’t live through this war, that would be better, at least then she would never have to know what it was like to lose Ahsoka, and live without her

Death couldn’t be worse than that


End file.
